Murder In Konoha
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: Tidak ada yang percaya ketika Haruno Sakura gadis ceria menjadi seorang detektive Negara. Tidak ada, sebelum ia membuktikannya. /Family, Romance, Crime, tragedi/SasuSaku/Multichapter/DLDR/ AU
1. Chapter 1 Harapan Uchiha Madara

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sumarry: _Tidak ada yang percaya ketika Haruno Sakura gadis ceria menjadi seorang detektive Negara. Tidak ada, sebelum ia membuktikannya. /Romance, Crime, tragedi/SasuSaku/Multichapter/ OOC, Typo(s), gaje, etc._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Murder In Konoha"

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry

[Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura]

* * *

 _ **"If you don t like, don t ever try to read"**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **[Jepang, Kumogakure City]**_

* * *

Melodi indah dari sentuhan halus pada tiap _tuts_ itu mengalun indah, mengiringi setiap gerakan dan setiap langkah gadis berhelaian merah muda itu. Gerakan-gerakan luwes nan halus si gadis tercipta sesuai dengan harmoni. Jari-jari kakinya menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya. Musik yang mulanya terdengar lembut kini mulai menegas, sesuai dengan itu─ gerakan dari si gadis _pun_ menegas. Ia berjinjit dan melangkahkan jari-jari kakinya, kemudian meloncat dan melayang dengan indah bagaikan angsa yang tengah menari. Gerakannya yang meliuk-liuk memiliki estetikanya tersendiri. Mau tidak mau, siapapun yang memandangnya pasti takjub dan berdecak kagum.

"Luruskan jari kakimu, Sakura!" seru wanita setengah baya dengan helaian hitam dan bermata _rubby_ itu pada gadis yang tengah menari. Seulas senyum tercipta di wajah wanita ini melihat anak asuhnya melakukan hal yang u lebih dari harapannya.

"Bagus .. sempurna." Suara wanita itu terdengar sangat puas. Senyumnya semakin lebar di wajah gadis merah muda yang masih melakukan kegiatannya. Dan semakin membuatnya terlihat luar biasa.

Seiring berakhirnya melodi, gerakan si gadis merah muda itu pun berakhir.

"Gerakanmu semakin indah Sakura," ujar wanita setengah baya tadi ketika wanita berhelian merah muda yang ternyata bernama Sakura ini menghampirinya. "Aku menyarankan agar kau mengambil sekolah menari untuk terus mengasah bakat menari baletmu."

Wajah puas dari seorang gadis bernama Sakura itu masih nampak. "Entahlah Kurenai- _sensei_ ," balasnya dengan nada riang. "Aku harus bertanya pada orang tua ku terlebih dahulu."

Wanita berhelaian hitam dengan mata _rubby_ yang ternyata guru balet Sakura itu tetap memasang senyumnya dan terlihat tidak terpengaruh dengan perkataan muridnya. "Sayang sekali," katanya dengan nada seakan-akan ia sangat menyayangkan segala perkataan gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Benar-benar sayang sekali jika kau melewatkannya. Jika kau sekolah ke Perancis, kau akan menjadi balerina yang terkenal."

Gadis bernama Sakura itu hendak membalas penuturan _sensei_ nya. Namun dengan segera Kurenai mengangkat tangannya tanda _aku belum selesai ._ Diambilnya sebuah map berwarna _gold_. "Terimalah ini."

"Apa ini?"

"Ini hanyalah formulir pendaftaran─"

" _Sensei_ ─"

"Sakura.., jika orang tua mu mengizinkan kau untuk mengambilnya, kau harus berjanji untuk segera mengisinya dan menyerahkannya padaku. Kau mengerti?"

Sakura tersenyum senang. Wajahnya merona. Ia tak menyangka ada seseorang yang begitu perhatian pada apa yang ia inginkan sejak lama. Baginya, Kurenai- _sensei_ seperti ibu keduanya. " _Ha'i_ " jawabnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari kegiatan ekstra kulikulernya, Sakura terus menatap formulir beasiswa sekolah baletnya. Wajahnya yang cantik ditambah dengan senyumnya yang terus tercetak di wajahnya menjadi pemandangan indah bagi yang menyaksikannya.

Pikirnya, orang tua yang telah membesarkannya di rumah akan sangat bahagia jika mendapatkan kabar bahwa ia mendapat sebuah beasiswa sekolah di Perancis berkat koneksi guru baletnya yang menganggapnya memang pantas mendapatkannya. Mereka juga akan senang karena akhirnya putri mereka yang satu ini mengetahui tujuan untuk masa depannya.

Ia turun dari taksi dan mulai melangkah kan kakinya menuju rumah yang terlihat agung. " _Tadaima_..,"

Sakura mengucapkan kata itu dengan nada cerianya ketika memasuki rumah. Namun, ia tak menemukan orang tuanya itu. Langkah kakinya kini membawanya ke lantai dua. Biasanya jika menunggu makan malam, mereka akan bersantai di ruang keluarga yang terletak di lantai dua. Dari tangga, Sakura dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara kedua orang tuanya. Suara itu suara ayahnya Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Rin.

Ya, mereka adalah orang tua baptis Sakura dan mengangkatnya sebagai anak mereka setelah kematian kedua orang tua kandung diumur tujuh tahunnya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan. Meski begitu, kasih sayang kedua orang Uchiha itu benar-benar membuat Sakura merasa bahwa mereka lah ayah dan ibu kandungnya. Mereka memberikan Sakura cinta, kasih sayang, kecukupan dan berbagai kemudahan lainnya.

" _Kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu padanya anata! Aku yakin itu cita-citanya_! itu adalah suara Uchiha Rin, ibunya.

" _Aku tahu_! suara ayahnya terdengar lelah. _Aku tahu_. Ulangnya. _Tapi ini keinginan tou-san.., biarkan ia yang menentukan!_ Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat kedua orangtuanya kini berbeda pendapat dan saling bertentangan seperti ini? ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan─

" _Itu sama saja kita memaksanya untuk menjadi seperti Izumi_!" suara ibunya terdengar sedikit meninggi.

" _Izumi menyukai bisnis, kebetulan tou-san menginginkan Izumi menjadi pewaris selanjutnya, mengelola perusahaan kita_. Sedang ayahnya tetap dengan nada yang tak terbantahkan.

Obito- _kun_ , Sakura tidak bisa.., perkataan Rin menggantung. Mereka berbincang sambil berjalan menuju tangga untuk mempersiapkan makan malam, namun di tengah pembicaraan penting mereka ini─ mereka justru mendapati tokoh utama pembicaraan mereka tengah berdiri, tepat berhadapan dengan mereka dengan wajah kaku.

"Sa-sayang..," Rin memaksakan senyum pada putrinya. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

" _Hay_ sayang.., bagaimana latihanmu?" sapa Obito sekaligus memberikan pertanyaan sebagai basa-basi. Obito memaksakan dirinya untuk ikut tersenyum ketika putrinya tersenyum memandangnya. _Mungkin ia terlalu lugu untuk memahami pembicaraan kami tadi. Yokatta..,_

 _"Tou-san..,_ _kaa_ - _san_.., _tadaima_. " Ucap Sakura sekali lagi. Nada suaranya tetap seceria biasanya, meskipun ia sedikit kesal karena ucapan salamnya tadi tidak mungkin di dengar kedua orang tuanya ini. Satu lagi, ia akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar percakapan ayah dan ibunya tadi.

" _Okaeri_.., Sakura- _chan_." Balas Rin hangat. Ia menghampiri putrinya dan menuntunnya ke lantai dua, sedang Obito beranjak ke ruang makan setelah menganggukkan kepala dan mengecup jidat putrinya.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Rin.

Putri bungsunya menggeleng berpura-pura lemah tak berdaya. "Tidak. Aku sangat lapar.. _kaa-san_." Rengeknya sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

Hal itu tentunya mengundang tawa Rin. "Baiklah sayang. Kau mandilah dulu, _kaa-san_ akan menyiapkan makan malam kita. Okey?"

" _Ha i._ "Serunya ceria sambil berjalan sedikit loncat-loncat kegirangan, meninggalkan Rin yang langsung memasang wajah sedih. Ia yakin Sakura mendengar percakapan mereka dan memahami percakapan itu. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sedang Sakura, meskipun ia berhasil menyembunyikan kegelisahannya di depan ayah dan ibunya─ dalam hatiya tetap terdapat kegelisahan yang melandanya. Sakura sangat mencintai dunia menari. Dunia baletnya.

Sekian lama ia selalu bingung akan menentukan kemana ia akan melanjutkan sekolah di tingkat akhirnya ini. Namun, setelah ia yakin ia akan memilih sekolah balet, percakapan orang tuanya membuat cita-cita dan tujuannya yang semula di depan mata, perlahan menjauh dan semakin memudar. Jadi ─ haruskah kali ini Sakura bersikap egois setelah semua kebaikan yang telah keluarga ini berikan padanya?

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sakura melakukan ritual rutin sarapan bersama keluarganya. Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Rin membicarakan mengenai Uchiha Izumi─ putri kandung mereka yang berusia lima tahun lebih tua dari Sakura. Wanita bernama Izumi itu telah menikah dengan sorang Uchiha Itachi dan menetap di Inggris mengembangkan perusahaan di sana.

Kedua orang tuanya mengatakan bahwa kakaknya Uchiha Izumi kini semakin sibuk dan setelah melahirkan ia semakin sulit membagi waktu antara kerja dan keluarga. Untunglah Izumi memiliki suami yang sangat pengertian. Mereka saling mendukung satu sama lain.

Rasa bangga jelas tercetak di wajah Obito karena keberhasilan putrinya. Mendengar permbicaraan itu hati Sakura menghangat. Ia berharap ia juga akan mendapatkan suami seperti kakaknya Izumi. Seorang suami yang baik, ramah, murah senyum, pengertian, dan yang pasti ─ ia seorang Uchiha.

Tiba-tiba fokus ayahnya yang semula berkutat dengan koran, kini teralih padanya. "Jadi sayang, kini kau sudah ditingkat akhir _high school_ mu?"

"Ya," tanggap Sakura dengan senyum lima jarinya. Membuat kedua Uchiha itu ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanyanya serius. "Maksudku..,kau akan melanjutkan sekolah kemana?"

"Ia menyukai balet, _anata_!" sela Rin. Ia tahu pembicaraan ini lambat laun akan suaminya ungkit dengan putrinya ini. "Tentunya Sakura akan mengambil sekolah menari dan menjadi seorang balerina."

Obito menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya tak puas. Terlihat mengejek pada istrinya. "Dia belum mnjawab." Katanya dengan nada masa bodoh. "Mungkin saja Sakura ku akan memilih yang lain. misalkan saja seperti para Uchiha lainnya─ manajemen bisnis atau intel."

"OBITO!" Tegur Rin. Suara wanita ini menggelegar di seluruh ruang makan. Namun itu tak berpengaruh pada pria Uchiha yang satu ini.

Seakan mengabaikan teguran Rin, Obito kembali berkata─ "Lihatlah sayang, aku mempunyai hadiah untukmu." Disodorkannya sebuah buku yang langsung diterima Sakura dengan canggung. Rin sendiri hanya mendesah pasrah akan tingkah suaminya ini.

"I- ini..." Sakura menerima sebuah hadiah novel karya seorang penulis dengan nama pena _Hyuugadevit-cherry_. Buku itu bersampul hitam dan memiliki _cover_ bergambar korek api yang menyala. Di sana juga tercetak judul novel tersebut _YAMI KARA ANATA WO MAMORU_ , yang tercetak dengan huruf _hirigana_.

"Itu adalah hadiah dari kakek mu Uchiha Madara. Ia berharap.., kau benar-benar dapat membuktikan bahwa kau bagian dari Uchiha." Jelas Obito. Senyum tulus tercetak di wajahnya yang tampan.

" _Anata_.." Keluh Rin dengan nada lelah.

Sebagai seorang ibu, ia tak ingin jika putrinya ini mengalami tekanan. Karena ia seorang ibu, ibu dari Sakura, maka ia tahu apa yang diinginkan putrinya. Bukan bisnis, Intel atau yang lainnya. Tapi menari. Ya, menari.

Namun Obito tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya. Pria Uchiha itu kembali berkata─ "Itu adalah novel yang memiliki unsur detektive karya Hyuugadevit-cherry. Ia mendengar bahwa Kau menyukai setiap karyanya, kakek Madara memperolehnya langsung dari temannya Hyuuga Hiashi yang memiliki koneksi langsung dengan si penulis. Dan mulai saat itu Kau selalu mendaptkannya setiap bulan bukan sayang?" Mendengar kerkataan ayahnya, Sakura mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ya," Ia tersenyum dan memandang ayahnya dengan mata yang berbinar, tanda bahagia. "Sampaikan padanya bahwa aku sangat berterima kasih .."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Setiap langkah yang diambil oleh si gadis_ ─ _seseorang_ _dari arah belakang itu terus mengikutinya. Pergerakan langkah mereka nyaris satu irama dan gadis itu menyadari betul apa yang akan menimpanya. Seseorang tengah mengikutiku batin gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mulai memperhitungkan segala suatu hal yang akan ia lakukan. Bergerak lari atau kah menyerang. Setelah memantapkan hatinya, dalam hitungan, ia hendak berbalik,_

─ _ **BUK**_

 _gerakannya terlampau lambat dan ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. (_ _ **Baca: Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru**_ _)._

─ _Srett..._

Buku dengan sampul hitam bergambarkan korek api menyala yang tengah dibaca Sakura, kini berpindah tangan.

Seseorang yang telah melakukan aksi tersebut adalah seorang gadis berkacamata merah. Kedua irinya pula berwarna sama dengan batang kaca mata tersebut. Gadis itu berhelaian merah. Wajahnya cantik, namun kejelekan juga terpampang disana. Gadis yang penuh dengan kekejian, wajahnya sangat penuh keangkuhan juga kebencian.

"Karin!" serunya tertahan. Sakura berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Kekesalan gadis merah muda itu mencapai titik tertinggi karena waktu santainya di taman belakang sekolah terganggu gara-gara gadis bernama Karin yang selalu mengganggunya. "Kembalikan buku itu! Kau sungguh tidak sopan mengambil barang seseorang tanpa meminta izin!"

Dilihatnya wajah Karin dengan segerombolan teman-temannya berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah mereka menunjukkan wajah mengejek. _Hey, sebenarnya apa masalah mereka_?

Seringai lebar ditunjukkan gadis bernama Karin, "Kalau begitu ambillah!" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek. Siswi yang lainnya menertawakan Sakura yang berusaha mengambil buku itu dari tangan Karin, ke tangan siswi lainnya dan terus menerus seperti itu. _Mereka mempermainkanku!_

Buku tersebut kini kembali berada di tangan Karin, wanita itu membuka halaman pertama dan menemukan sebuah pesan singkat dengan tulisan _hirigana_ yang tercetak jelas sekali tulisan seseorang yang sudah sangat tua. _Untuk cucuku, Raphaella Haruno Sakura. Semoga kau bisa menjadi seorang detektive yang sama seperti tokoh di novel ini. Bahkan melampauinya_.' Karin tertawa terbahak-bahak membaca tulisan itu.

"Jadi─ kau akan mengambil sekolah kepolisian, _ehh_ Sakura?" Karin dengan nada mengejeknya. Tawa Karin disusul dengan tawa yang lainnya. "Kau itu lemah, kau itu gadis yang telalu ceria. Tak pantas menjadi seorang detktive." Perkataan Karin membuat darah Sakura mendidih. _Dia pikir dia siapa hah?_

"Jadi buang saja impian kakek tua mu itu," Ia membuang buku itu sembarang arah. Membuat Sakura refleks berlari mengambilnya. "Dan bersainglah dengan ku sebagai seorang balerina. Karena kau lemah, tak mungkin seroang Haruno dapat menjadi seorang detektive!" kata Karin dengan wajah sinsinya.

"Ya, Sakura tak mungkin menjadi detektive!" timpal suara lain.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Karin pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menangis sendiri di taman beakang sekolah sambil memeluk buku pemberian kakeknya. Sebuah dorongan kuat tiba-tiba menghinggapinya. Darahnya yang sejak tadi mendidih membuatnya meledak seketika. "AKU AKAN MENJADI DETEKTIVE! AKU AKAN MEWUJUDKAN IMPIAN KAKEKKU! KAU DENGAR AKU KARIN?!" seketika itu pula Sakura jatuh terduduk sambil terus memeluk bukunya. Terdengar kembali perkataan orang-orang dengan berbagai pandangannya.

 _Tentunya Sakura akan mengambil sekolah menari dan menjadi seorang balerina._

 _Kakek Madara berharap Kau benar-benar membuktikan bahwa kau bagian dari Uchiha._

 _Kau itu lemah, kau itu gadis yang telalu ceria. Tak pantas menjadi seorang detktive._

 _Jadi buang saja impian kakek tua mu itu,_

 _Ya, Sakura tak mungkin menjadi detektive!_

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjukkan wajah seriusnya. Kini ia tahu apa yang akan ia pilih sebagai masa depannya. "Aku akan menjadi seorang detektive negara, seorang intel. Aku akan membungkam setiap mulut yang mengatakan bahwa aku tak akan mampu! Aku akan membuktikannya!" desisnya penuh tekad.

 _Ya, Haruno Sakura bertekad bahwa ia akan memilih menajdi seorang detektive kenegaraan, meskipun itu terdengar mustahil._

 _Mungkin memang tidak akan ada yang percaya ketika Sakura memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang detektive karena keceriaan dan segala kekurangannya. Tapi ia mendapatkan kepercayaan dari kakeknya ─ Uchiha Madara dan ayahnya─ Uchiha Obito. Itu lebih dari cukup! Dan yang terpenting adalah ia harus belajar dengan giat, mempelajari semua yang bersangkutan dengan tes menjadi intel dan ia akan membuktikannya! Ya, hanya bukti yang harus ia tunjukkan pada mereka._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Arigatou Gozaimashu..,**_

* * *

 _ **Sumedang, 11 April 2017.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Pemimpin Sedingin Kotak Es

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Sumarry**_ : _Tidak ada yang percaya ketika Haruno Sakura gadis ceria menjadi seorang detektive Negara. Tidak ada, sebelum ia membuktikannya. /Family, Romance, Crime, tragedi/SasuSaku/Multichapter/ OOC, Typo(s), gaje, etc._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry

[Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura]

─ _ **If you dont like, dont ever try to read**_ ─

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Setiap hari perlahan berlalu lagi. Sakura menjalani hari-harinya dengan penuh semangat. Beberapa bulan lagi ia menuju ujian kelulusan. Ia belajar dengan giat. Berbagai macam buku selalu menemaninya di manapun ia berada. Bahkan sahabat karibnya Temari sudah sangat bosan melihatnya.

Gadis merah muda itu juga menyibukkan dirinya jika di rumah─ di kamar atau perpustakaan keluarga. Jika di sekolah ia akan membuat dirinya seperti layaknya para kutu buku. Diam di pojokkan perpustakaan atau diam di kelas hanya untuk membaca berbagai pengetahuan tentang dunia detektive.

Dan setelah ujian kelulusan berakhir, ia mendapatkan pertanyaan dari guru konselingnya. "Jadi─ Haruno Sakura, kemana kau akan melanjutkkan studimu?" tanya Anko- _sensei_ seorang guru konseling yang akan membantu memberikan solusi untuk muridnya dalam memilih urusan karirnya.

"Aku akan menjadi seorang detektive, _sensei_!" Jawab Sakura dengan nada rendah agar tidak ada yang mendengar pernyataannya selain ia dan _sensei_ nya. Tentu saja. kemudian gadis itu tersenyum ceria.

Anko hampir tertawa mendengaar jawaban dari siswinya yang menggemaskan ini. Ditahannya tawa itu untuk tetap mempertahankan wibawanya sebagai seorang guru. Ia kembali bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya halus.

"Detektive adalah sebuah dunia yang berkaitan dengan kriminal. Tentu saja, kau telah mengetahuinya. Bukan hanya pergelangan kaki atau tumitmu yang terluka seperti yang pernah kau alami ketika di dunia balet."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari bibir gurunya ini. Ia yakin, pernyataan ini akan dibahas juga.

Dengan percaya diri yang mencapai atap, gadis berhelaian merah muda itu menceritakan segala sesuatunya. Bahwa ia tahu betul dunia apa yang akan ia masuki dan ia telah memutuskannya. Ibunya─ Uchiha Rin akan khawatir, tapi kepercayaan kakek nya dan ayahnya adalah kunci utamanya. Ia memiliki rasa percaya diri. Berani melangkah hingga pada keputusan yang dianggap berat. Tekadnya untuk membuktikan bahwa ia mampu sebagai gadis yang dibesarkan oleh seorang Uchiha, meski ia tak benar-benar menyandang marga tersebut telah bulat. Gadis itu juga menceritakan bahwa ia akan mampu menghadapi berbagai ujian yang akan dihadapinya nanti, bahwa nyawa lah taruhannya.

"Baiklah, tidak ada yang bisa menentang keinginanmu. Apalagi keluarga mu juga telah mendukung. Jadi, kau harus segera mengisi formulirnya dan mempersiapkan dirimu untuk masuk akademi kepolisian." Sakura mengangguk. Dengan ini, ia semakin dekat dengan keinginan kakeknya dan keinginan ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi─ kau telah memutuskannya sayang?" Obito bertanya dengan wajah tak percaya, perlahan senyum nya melebar. Rin di samping suaminya lebih tidak percaya, wajahnya sangat kontras dengan suaminya.

"Sayang, pertimbangkan kembali. _Kaa-san_ menemukan formulir ini di meja belajarmu, itu berarti kau bisa pergi belajar ke Perancis dan meraih impianmu."

Posisi Sakura yang semula tengah duduk di seberang ibunya, perlahan bangkit melangkah mendekatinya. Digenggamnya tangan Uchiha Rin disertai senyum lembut. " _Kaa-san,_ aku telah memutuskannya." Ujarnya tegas, senyum penuh percaya diri ditampilkannya.

"Aku─ Haruno Sakura.., yang dibesarkan oleh keluarga Uchiha, yang mendapatkan pendidikan yang sama seperti para Uchiha lainnya, akan membuktikan bahwa aku layak dan aku merupakan bagian dari Uchiha." Tuturnya. Ia berusahan menenangkan ibunya. Obito tersenyum bangga. Mendengar itu Rin pun tersenyum. Ekspresi lega ditampilkannya.

Tak lama setelah Sakura mengatakan hal itu, kediaman Uchiha Obito di Kota Kumogakure ini mendapat kunjungan. Yang mana kunjungan tersebut adalah dari ayah Obito sendiri─ Uchiha Madara. Seorang kakek dengan wajahnya yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi.

Meski begitu, tanda-tanda ketampanannya sewaktu muda masih terlihat. Sakura melihat pria tua yang ia anggap dan menganggapnya cucu lekas berlari dan memeluknya. Begitu pula Madara yang membalas pelukan cucu merah mudanya ini. Ia tak pernah memanjakan siapapun, termasuk Izumi. Tapi pada Sakura, seolah pengecualian.

" _Tou-sama_..," mulai Obito dengan nada gugup. "Bagaimana _tou-sama_ berkunjung kemari tanpa memberitahu kami? Jika _tou-sama_ memberitahu, kami akan menjemput dan mempersiapkan segalanya."

Mendengar penuturan putranya, Madara hanya menyunggingkan bibirnya. Ia berkata dengan suara beratnya. "Tidak sopan sekali." Katanya sinis.

"Ayah mu datang bukannya segera mempersilahkannya masuk, kau justru terdengar mengeluh."

" _Tou-sama._." Rin mencoba mencairkan suasana─ namun Madara segera menyela.

"Ini bukan masalah besar anakku. Aku kemari bersama seorang teman lama." Seseorang muncul dari mobil yang kini telah terparkir rapih di pekarangan kediaman Uchiha Obito. Melihat tamu yang dimaksud oleh ayahnya tadi, Obito segera menghampirnya dan memberikan salam.

Tamu itu adalah seorang Hyuuga Hiashi, rekan ayahnya. Usia Hiashi memang lebih muda dari Uchiha Madara─ namun mereka berteman baik. Hyuuga Hiashi adalah sosok Hyuuga yang terpandang. Ia adalah seorang presiden direktur di perusahannya Hyuuga. _Hyuuga Corps_ bergerak di bidang _furniture_.

"Selamat datang Hyuuga- _san_ di kediaman kami. Silahkan masuk." Kata Obito dengan nada ramah yang terkesan sangat formal.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu mereka lekas memasuki rumah dan memulai berbagai pembicaraan ringan.

Hyuuga Hiashi ternyata tidak seperti tampangnya. Tampang dari Hyuuga Hiashi sangat tegas, hampir sama seperti para Uchiha. Namun, pria ini ternyata sangat hangat. Ia juga menyukai Sakura. berkali-kali pria ini memuji gadis merah muda itu dan berkali-kali pula ia mengatakan ingin menjadikan Sakura sebagai menantunya.

Pembicaraan terus mengalir dan membicarakan tentang perusahaan Uchiha yang tengah di kembangkan di kota Kumogakure. Hingga sampailah mereka pada topik mengenai perkembangan sekolah Sakura. Pembicaraan yang _mungkin_ membuat _seseorang_ canggung.

Pembicaraan ini di mulai oleh Hiashi. ia bertanya. "Jadi─ Sakura, kau sudah menentukan akan sekolah kemana?"

" _Umm_ , aku akan melanjutkan studiku menjadi seorang yang diharapkan oleh kakek." Jawab Sakura sedikit gugup. Membuat Madara dan Obito tersenyum bangga karena jawaban gadis ini.

"Menjadi seorang deketktive _kah_?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawabnya percaya diri. Perasaan yang semula hilang kini kembali. Senyum kakek dan ayahnya membuat Sakura kembali percaya diri.

"Ku bilang apa Hiashi," Mandara menimpali dengan nada bangga. "Semoga berhasil sayang, Ku harap kau lulus seleksi dan di tempatkan dipusat."

Hiashi tersenyum. Ia kembali menanggapi "Sayang sekali," nada suaranya sedikit kesal. "Aku pikir kedatanganku kemari dapat membawa seorang Raphaella Haruno Sakura ke Konoha sebagai menantu. Ternyata tidak. _Huh_.., sayang sekali." Madara tertawa di sampingnya mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu. Ia mengesampingkan _pride_ nya sebagai seorang Uchiha yang penuh wibawa di depan anak, menantu dan cucunya ini.

"Kau harus dengar Hiashi," Madara repot-repot menjelaskan. "Meski putra mu itu tampan, tapi Sakura harus sekolah. Si bungsu ini akan menjadi orang yang mewujudkan harapanku. Jika ia berhasil─ maka bebanku, rasa kecewaku karena Obito dan Izumi yang tak mampu menjadi seorang detektive akan hilang oleh cucu manis ku, Sakura." Diakhirinya kalimat yang super panjang dan penuh sindiran itu. Sedang Obito yang peka hanya nyengir lima jari mendengar sindiran yang jelas-jelas dilemparkan untuknya.

Hiashi mengangguk, membenarkan. Rekan nya ini memanglah memiliki ambisi yang luar biasa tentang dunia kriminalitas dan ingin salah satu keluarganya melanjutkan tugas yang mungkin saja belum ia selesaikan. "Tentu," katanya. "Anakku akan mendapatkan jodoh yang lain. Tapi Sakura, jika suatu hari nanti aku membutuhkan bantuanmu.., maka ─ kau harus benar-benar datang dan menolongku," katanya sungguh-sungguh.

" _Ha i..._ paman." Balas Sakura ceria. Dan malam itu, mereka menghabiskan malam dengan makan bersama dan kembali membicarakan hal-hal yang menarik.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini adalah ujian pertama mu sayang," Obito membenarkan dasi hitam putrinya yang terlihat kurang rapih sebelum putri bungsunya melesat memasuki gedung tempat sekelsi. " _Oh_ , Ya Tuhan..., ku harap kau benar-benar mampu menjawab semua soal yang keluar, mendapat nilai terbaik dan dapat mengangkat kekecewaan kakekmu." Katanya dengan nada kesal.

"Kau dengar bukan hari itu ia mengeluhkan semua kekecewaannya padaku di depan tamu? _Ahh_ , memalukan sekali."

Sakura terkekeh mendengar perkataan ayahnya. "Percayakan padaku.., _Otou-san._ " Ia menegakkan posisi berdirinya serta mengangkat tangan kananya, melakukan hormat. Lalu keduanya tertawa bersama-sama.

Tibalah waktu untuk melakukan salam perpisahan sementara waktu pada ayahnya. Sakura segera berlari memasuki gedung yang mengadakan _test_ kepolisian. Namanya ternyata telah terdaftar sebagai calon peserta ujian. Ia pikir ia akan mengisinya di tempat, namun ternyata koneksi kakeknya mempermudahnya di tahap ini. Ia yakin jika kakeknya akan melakukan apapun agar Sakura dapat lolos.

Tapi Sakura juga akan membuktikan bahwa ia memang layak untuk diperjuangkan karena nilai yang akan ia raih tinggi, selain mendapatkan nilai yang baik dalam tes, Sakura juga akan membuktikannya dengan cara mampu menghadapi berbagai ujian selanjutnya.

.

Satu minggu kemudian setelah ujian itu, Sakura mendapatkan sebuah _surel_ bahwa ia ternyata diterima dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Tentu saja keberhasilannya bukan karena pengaruh Uchiha Madara. Karena Sakura menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia tinggal bersama keluarga Uchiha. Bahkan sebelum melakukan ujian ia mengancam jika kakeknya ikut campur dalam hasil ujian ia akan segera mengundurkan dirinya. Dan ini dia hasilnya. Ia berhasil melalui ujian dan mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna tanpa bantuan Uchiha Madara.

Mendapatnya ujian tes itu berarti Sakura harus kembali melalui tes selanjutnya. Tes ini adalah sebuah tes fisik. Ia memasuki kawasan _**KUMOGAKURE POLICE ACADEMY**_ . Dan di sinilah cerita tentang Sakura dengan dunia barunya yang keras dimulai.

"Selamat pagi," sapa seorang pria berpengawakan tinggi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tegas dengan kedua kacamata yang terus melekat dipangkal hidungnya. Ia adalah pria yang berkumis, ia memiliki _bewok_ dan warna kulitnya hitam yang ─ _entahlah_ ,.. Sakura rasa itu tak terlalu penting. Karena perkataan selanjutnya dari pria ini sangat mengejutkannya. "Nama saya Killer Bee, saya penanggung jawab di bidang ini.. hari ini kita akan mulai latihan fisik,"

Tuan yang bernama Killer Bee itu menatap satu-persatu calon anggota kepolisian dengan serius. "Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya mengapa diperlukan tes fisik? Jawabannya sederhana, karena kegiatan kalian ketika bergabung dikepolisian membutuhkan fisik yang prima."

" _Yoshh_... kita mulai sekarang dengan lari selama 12 menit mengelilingi lapangan yang berada di belakang ruangan ini . lapangan itu berukuran 400 meter. Untuk pria setidaknya kalian harus mencapai 5 kali putaran atau sektitar 2400 meter, dan untuk putri setidaknya kalian harus 5 kali putaran atau setara dengan 2000 meter, lebih dari itu.. lebih baik." Ia mengakhiri perkataannya dengan tawa yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan.

Mereka mulai melakukan latihan fisik.

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Killer Bee, bahwa mereka melalui latihan fisik pertama dengan lari. Mulanya Sakura sangat kerepotan. Ia memang terbiasa melakukan tarian-tarian yang sama-sama mengeluarkan keringat seperti acara olahraga ini. Tapi jika boleh jujur, ini sangat berat baginya. Di tahap awal ini ia berakhir dengan gagal, gagal dan gagal.

Berkali-kali Killer Bee mengatakan bahwa Sakura gagal. Namun Sakura akan terus mencobanya, berlatih dengan keras dan akhirnya ia berhasil menempuh latihan fisik tahap pertama ini.

Dilanjutkan dengan latihan fisik tahap dua , yakni untuk putra _Pull Up_ , sedang putri _Chinning_. Seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa _pull u_ p adalah suatu kegiatan olahraga yang dilakukan dengan cara seperti bergantung pada tiang-tiang _horizontal_ , kemudian menarik badan ke atas sampai dagu melewati tiang tersebut dan kembali turun hingga tangan lurus.

Sedangkan untuk _Chinning_ adalah gerakan dengan cara berdiri di depan tiang mendatar, dengan kaki tetap menginjak tanah, kemdian menarik badan ke depan dan kembali lagi ke belakang. Mereka para instruktur mengawasi mereka semua dan memaksa semua anggota melakukan kedua kegiatan fisik ini sebanyak 40 kali.

Walau berat, Sakura terus berusaha dan berusaha. Kata-kata gagal pada dirinya dari instruktur yang melatihnya membuatnya menjadi bertambah semangat. Ia menjadikan kata-kata mereka sebagai cambuk.

Hingga ia akhirnya berhasil melewati tahap _Sit Up, Push Up, Shuttle Run_ dan Renang. Keberhasilannya membuat hampir semua anggota calon polisi dan senior-senior berdecak kagum akan semangat gadis yang semulanya sangat lemah, kemudian selalu berlatih lebih dari yang lain, terus mencoba. Gadis yang mereka pikir akan kalah dalam tahap fisik pertama, gadis yang terlalu ceria dan terlampau cantik ini ternyata berhasil melewati berbagai ujian fisik yang kejam.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara Kelulusan Sakura dan angkatannya pun tiba. Seorang Raikage yang dikabarkan bahwa ia adalah kakak dari Tuan Killer Bee pun datang sebagai pelantikan mereka. Acara berlangsung meriah. Terutama ketika satu persatu dipanggil oleh sang Raikage untuk memasuki panggung untuk pemasangan tanda bahwa mereka kini menjadi seorang bagian dari kepolisian, penyerahan sertifikat dan pembagian penugasan.

"Ada satu yang membuat saya bangga. Seseorng yang meraih nilai sempurna, seseorang yang luar biasa." semua orang berbisik-bisik. Mereka semua penasaran nama yang akan disebutkan oleh Raikage tersebut. "Haruno Sakura, silahkan menaiki panggung."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, membuat Sakura sedikit tercengang. Ia memang melakukan yang terbaik. Mulanya yang selalu gagal karena terus termotivasi akhirnya berhasil juga. Namun ternyata ia melakukan semua itu lebih dari apa yang ia inginkan.

Ia menjadi yang terbaik!

Dengan langkah penuh percaya dirinya, Sakura menaiki panggung dan berdiri di hadapan semua orang dengan wajah yang sumeringah. "Haruno Sakura, mulai Raikage.

Mata sang Raikage menyiratkan sedikit kekhawatiran dan kurang percaya dengan penampilan gadis di hadapannya. Wajah yang cantik itu─ terlihat putih bersih, gadis yang penuh dengan aura keceriaan ini menurutnya kurang pantas jika harus memasuki sebuah aparat kenegaraan. Tapi ini adalah penilaian dan hasil usahanya. Mungkin inilah yang harus ditanamkan orang-orang sejak dulu dalam pikiran mereka. Suatu istilah _Jangan menilai seseorang hanya dari sampulnya saja_.

"Kuucapkan selamat," katanya dengan nada bangga. "Dan seperti biasanya, Kumogakure akan mengirimkan peraih nilai terbaik ke tempat yang spesial juga." Tuturnya dengan nada yang tegas. "Kau akan ditempatkan di sebuah kota yang besar, Konoha. Pusat jantung nya Jepang. Dan kau adalah seroang polisi perempuan pertama yang mampu menembus Konoha."

Dengan itu semua orang bersorak-sorai memberikan selamat. Dibangku perwakilan orang tua, Obito langsung berdiri dan tersenyum bangga. Ini adalah kabar yang baik untuk diberitahukan pada ayahnya, Uchiha Madara. Di samping Obito, Rin memasag wajah yang khawatir. _Kami-sama,_ _bagaimana putrinya bisa bertahan di kota besar Konoha? Pusatnya kota? Dan nilai kriminalitas yang sangat tinggi._

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin sayang akan berangkat?" Rin menatap putrinya dengan wajah was-was. Si Bungsu Sakura terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan wajah yang ditampilkan ibunya. Justru ia terlihat lebih bersemangat dari pada biasanya.

"Tentu saja _kaa-san,_ bahkan pesawatku sebentar lagi akan berangkat."

"Tapi sayang─"

" _Kaa-san,_ apa _kaa-san_ .. percaya padaku?" Sakura bertanya dengan senyumnya.

 _"Huh? Hmm_.."

"Tak apa," Sakura menggenggam tangan Rin. "Tidak usah dijawab. Tapi suatu saat nanti─ _kaa-san_ akan mengakuiku." Ucapnya. Setelah itu Sakura memeluk Rin yang langsung dibalas peluk oleh wanita itu. Obito yang sejak tadi menyaksikan interaksi kedua perempuan yang sangat berarti di hidupnya ini tersenyum penuh arti. Setelah itu ia juga memeluk ayahnya.

"Kau harus segera menghubungi _tou-san_ jika sesuatu terjadi. Dan kunjungilah kakek sesekali." Obito membelai helaian merah muda putrinya. "Sekali lagi selamat sayang, kau harus membuktikan bahwa kau adalah bagian dari kami, Uchiha."

" _Ha i.._ " balas Sakura tegas. Tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun di hatinya. Yang ada hanyalah perasaan senang karena dilangkah pertama nya ia berhasil menembus nilai terbaik dan menjadi perwakilan dari kota Kumogakure menuju Kota Konoha, jantungnya Jepang.

 _Konoha.. i m comming._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

[ _ **Jepang, Konoha City**_ ]

* * *

Konoha adalah sebuah kota yang sangat indah, tak jauh berbeda dengan kota Kumogakure, Kota kelahirannya. Bulan ulan Maret ini, yang mana musim di Jepang adalah musim semi. Dan musim semi di Konoha ternyata lebih indah di iris _emerlad_ nya.

 _Yeahh_ , mungkin karena Sakura baru saja menapakkan kakinya di kota yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai jantungnya Jepang. Di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju apartemennya, Sakura menghubungi kakeknya─ Uchiha Madara dan mengatakan beberapa alasannya karena tidak tinggal bersamanya.

Untunglah Uchiha Madara tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Setidaknya, kakeknya itu mau menerima keputusannya. Karena Sakura ingin hidup mandiri dengan tinggal di apartemen. Selain itu, jaraknya pun tidak terlalu jauh dari kantornya.

Beberapa menit setelah menempuh perjalanan, Sakura memasuki sebuah apartemen berukuran sedang. Besok adalah hari di mana ia akan memulai semuanya. Di mana ia akan di hadapkan dengan berbagai kasus yang akan ia tangani _seperti_ di novel-novel detektive.

 _Ahh_ , rasanya Sakura tak sabar menunggu esok hari.

.

Dan waktu ternyata berjalan seolah lebih cepat dari pada mestinya.

Pagi sekali, Sakura telah bangun. Ia mempersiapkan segala keperluannya. Seperti seragam baru berwarna hitam. Sebuah kemeja putih dengan dasi warna hitam senada dengan jasnya yang berwarna hitam dengan plat merah dipundak bertitel dan pinggir celana bahan hitamnya. Tak lupa juga ia memakai topi kepolisiannya.

Sakura juga mengenakan sarung tangan putih, tak lupa sebagai alas kakinya ia menggunakan sepatu _booth._ Penampilannya sekarang solah-olah penjaga kastil kerjaan Inggris, terlihat _stylish_.

Dan yang terakhir dan paling membebani Sakura adalah ia harus mempersiapkan sarapannya. " _Ahh_ sial!, aku tak bisa memasak." Keluhnya pada dirinya sediri. "Diperjalanan aku akan membeli sesuatu, onigiri saja juga tak masalah." Ujarnya kembali ceria.

* * *

.

* * *

"Aku dengar hari ini kita semua harus datang ke kantor untuk menyambut _kouhai_ kita yang baru itu." Kata seorang pemuda dengan _name tag_ Shimura Sai pada teman sejawatnya.

Pemuda yang mana teman sejawatnya itu hanya menatap datar jalanan dari balik kaca hitam mobil tersebut. Mereka tengah melakukan pengintaian akan kasus seorang pembalap liar yang sangat lihai melarikan diri itu.

"Sebentar lagi kita menuju kantor." Katanya dengan nada rendah.

" _Huaaa_ ,.. aku sangat mengantuk. Rasanya ingin pulang saja," Sai menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. "Tapi─ aku penasaran .. karena salah satu _kouhai_ kita katanya adalah seorang gadis. Yang mana ia gadis pertama yang mampu menembus ' _KONOHA POLICE'_." Selesainya kalimat itu, pemuda bernama Shimura Sai itu merasa mendapatkan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya teman sejawatnya dengan _onyx_ yang berkilat, membuat Sai sedikit ngeri mendapat tatapan tajam dari _onyx_ di hadapannya.

" _KONOHA POLICE'_ merekrut anggota baru ? seorang perempuan?" Tanyanya lagi. Suaranya terdengar dingin dan mengandung suatu tekanan.

" _Yeah_ , aku dengar begitu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum palsu untuk menyembunyikan ketegangannya tadi. "Bagaimana tampangnya yaa? " Sai mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Pasti gadis itu bertampang jel─ _kawaiii_.." tiba-tiba saja Sai yang tengah mengoceh menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan kata dan nada yang aneh. Sehingga mampu mengalihkan perhatian pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan _onyx_ itu. Dilihatnya Sai yang sepertinya terpana akan suatu objek yang pemuda itu tak ketahui.

"Kau lihat tadi Sasuke?" tanya Sai terburu-buru pada rekannya yang ternyata bernama Sasuke. Sasuke menatap datar rekannya yang entah kenapa hari ini terlalu banyak bicara. "Gadis tadi pasti anggota baru kita, seragamnya sama dengan kita.. tapi, Ya _Kami-sama_... ini berkah mu."

Sasuke memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Sai. Namun ia tak menemukan objek yang rekannya katakan itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

" _Ahh_ , sudhalah.. lihat saja nanti. Sekarang segera ambi kemudimu. Gadis itu sudah menaiki bus. Aku sungguh tidak sabar melihatnya lagi." Ujarnya dengan senyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih telah hadir semua di sini. Saya akan menyampaikan beberapa informasi mengenai hal-hal yang terkait semua anggota dikumpulkan." Mulai seorang pria paruh baya yang ber _name tag '_ **Uchiha** **Fugaku'** ; kepala kepolisian Konoha.

"Perlu diketahui bahwa hari ini kita kedatangan anggoa terbaik yang akan bergabung bersama kita. Maka dari itu, saya akan memperkenalkannya. Dia adalah Shinagawa Shii dari Kumogakure,"

Orang yang disebutkan oleh Uchiha Fugaku dengan nama Shinagawa Shii itu maju ke depan dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Namun, ternyata tidak hanya sampai di situ. Kepala kepolisian Konoha itu kembali bersuara.

"Dan ternyata, tahun ini kita kedatangan juga anggota yang benar-benar pemula. Jika Shinagawa- _san_ merupakan orang yang memang sudah bertugas dikepolisian Kumogakure serta dipindah tugaskan disini, beda hal nya dengan mereka. Mereka adalah dua orang terpilih dari akademi kepolisian daerah mereka karena nilainya yang sempurna. Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian." Kata Fugaku tegas.

Dari arah pintu ruangan Fugaku, terlihat dua orang mengenakan seragam yang serupa dengan mereka. Dari wajah dan postur tubuh mereka─ kecuali seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik masker yang hanya memperlihatkan _emerlad_ nya, dapat ditebak bahwa umur kedua orang itu masih sangat muda dan belum berpengalaman.

"Salam kenal, nama Saya Nishigaki Yagura dari _Akademi kepolisian Kirigakure._ Mohon kerja samanya." Ia ber _ojigini_ dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Setelah Yagura, seorang anggota yang lain segera maju ke depan. Ia yang mulanya mengenakan masker dan sebuah topi sebagai penutup kini dibuka dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang cantik nan menggemaskan. Tak lupa juga helaian merah mudanya yang nyentrik terurai setelah topi kepolisan itu dibukanya.

Membuat semua laki-laki di ruangan itu terpana dengan kecantikannya. Terkecuali Fugaku yang sudah kebal─ _mungkin_ dan seorang pemuda dengan _onyx_ nya yang membelalak karena melihat seorang gadis akan bergabung di dunia kejahatan.

"Selamat pagi semuanya," suara bening nan merdu itu mengalun dengan indah bagai sebuah simfoni. "Perkenalkan , saya Haruno Sakura dari _akademi kepolisian Kumogakure._ Mohon kerjasamanya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tak bisa dipercaya. Apakah _tou-san_ akan memperkerjakannya?" tanya Sasuke yang sejak tadi merasa gatal sekali ingin menyuarakan isi hatinya. "Aku tidak yakin gadis merah muda itu dapat bekerja dengan baik!" Katanya tajam.

Fugaku menghentikan pekerjaannya yang sejak tadi memeriksa beberapa laporan dari bawahannya.

"Sasuke," suara yang tak lagi terdengar muda namun terdapat ketegasan yang kental itu membuat pemuda bernama Sasuke diam.

"Bukankah aku telah mengatakan padamu bahwa di kantor kita bukan ayah dan anak, tetapi rekan kerja. Aku adalah atasanmu, aku pemimpin kepolisian Konoha, Jantungnya Jepang dan mengenai seorang gadis tadi─ tidak, ia memiliki nama.. ia adalah Haruno Sakura. namanya Sakura. Sakura berhak membuktikan kemampuannya di sini, bersama kita." Tuturnya tegas.

Sasuke yang hendak kembali mengeluarkan suaranya terhenti ketika mendegar suara pintu diketuk. Setelah Fugaku mempersilahkannya, pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis merah muda yang sejak tadi menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka bersama tiga orang pemuda yang Sasuke tahu bernama Yagura dan Shii Sedang yang satunya adalah Shimura Sai.

"Terimakasih sudah datang kemari," Mulai Fugaku, tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke. "Seperti sebelumnya bahwa Saya akan membuat kelompok baru." Kata Fugaku kembali ke mode formal. "Kelompok ini akan dipecah menjadi dua. Yang pertama dipimpin oleh Uchiha Sasuke dan yang kedua oleh Shimura Sai" Kedua pemuda itu mengangguk mantap, siap dengan tugas yang akan membebani mereka.

"Saya memilih Shimura Sai dengan anggota baru mu Nishigaki Yagura dan Uchiha Sasuke anggota baru mu adalah Shinagawa Shii dan─ Haruno Sakura."

" _To_ ─ Fugaku- _sama_ , apa maksud Anda menempatkan gadis ini di kelompokku?" Sergah Sasuke tak terima dengan keputusan ayah sekaligus atasannya itu.

 _Ya Kami-sama.._ apa ayahnya yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai atasannya ini tidak mengerti bahwa ia tidak menyukai gadis ini? Baginya, semua gadis itu pada dasarnya merepotkan dan menyebalkan. Sasuke sungguh tak ingin gadis itu memasuki dunianya.

Tapi Fugaku tidak mengeluarkan kembali kalimatnya dan memberikan kode untuk segera pergi dari ruangannya, membuat Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan tanpa penghormatan. Melihat itu, Sai ber _ojigini_ dan lekas meninggalkan ruangan Fugaku yang diikuti oleh ketiga anggota baru tersebut.

Terdengar lagi di indra pendengaran ketua kepolisian Konoha itu, sebuah suara yang berat, suara yang dilontarkan sorang senior yang sangat berpengaruh di kepolisian Konoha. Seseorang yang dikaguminya, dikagumi seluruh anggota kepolisian karena keberhasialnnya dalam menyelesaikan berbagai kasus-kasus.

* * *

 _Saya pikir saya masih muda, tapi ternyata saya sudah tua. Anda tahu? Bahwa saya memiliki seorang gadis kecil. Namun, kemampuannya ternyata membawa gadis kecilku itu menjadi anggota baru kepolisian Konoha. Saya yakin, ia akan sulit diterima karena ia gadis pertama. Untuk itu, Saya berharap kau akan menjaganya untukku._

* * *

"Semua menerimanya.., " katanya tenang. Namun kini kekesalan jelas tercetak di wajahnya yang tua. Ia berkata kembali dengan nada lelah. "Tapi saya tak menyangka jika benar ada yang menentang kedatangannya. Dan ia adalah putraku."

Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan kini wajahnya menunjukkan ketegasan yang tak terbantahkan. "Sesuai janji, saya akan menjalankan tugas dari anda.. Madara-sama" gumamnya pada semilir angin yang berhembus pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi─ namamu Haruno Sakura?" tanya Shii dengan nada santai. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju ruangan atasan mereka.

Sejak atasan mereka; Uchiha Sasuke yang meninggalkan ruangan, Shii dan Sakura mengikuti atasannya.

" _Yap_.." jawab Sakura dengan nada cerianya. "Shinagawa- _san_ , mohon kerjasamanya _ne_... kau tahu, aku mungkin.. akan sedikit merepotkanmu. Hehe."

"Shii saja," katanya dengan senyum tipis.

" _E-EHHH_? Mana boleh begitu? Kan tidak sopan!" Sakura memasang wajah terkejut sekaligus bingungnya. Sungguh gadis yang penuh dengan ekspresi.

Shii tersenyum lebar. "Tak apa, itu pertanda keakraban kita bukan?"

Kedua iris _emerlad_ meneduhkan bak hamparan rumput itu berbinar-binar. "Baiklah kalau begitu.. " katanya semangat. "Shii- _kun_ juga harus memanggilku Sakura. S-a-k-u-r-a.. Sakura." katanya sambil memenggal-menggal tiap huruf pada namanya.

Keduanya terus berbincang. Tibalah waktu dua anggota baru ini memasuki ruangan Uchiha Sasuke, atasan mereka yang sebelum mereka sempat mengetuk pintu, kayu berwarna coklat yang memisahkan antara mereka dan Uchiha Sasuke, pintu tersebut telah terbuka dan menampakkan pemimpin mereka yang kini berwajah dingin. Auranya sangat tidak bersahabat.

Pandangannya sangat mengerikan, membuat Haruno Sakura tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri. Ia tahu para Uchiha adalah orang-orang yang tegas dan terkenal akan pribadi yang tertutup. Semuanya ia tahu, karena ia tinggal bersama para Uchiha. Tapi ini... Ya _Kami-sama..._ Uchiha Sasuke memang sangat tampan.

Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu memiliki wajah yang bagaikan dewa dari kahayangan. Wajahnya tampan. Hidungnya mancung, kedua alisnya hitam senada dengan kedua bola matanya yang berwarna hitam, sehitam kopi. Wajahnya itu menandakan bahwa ia memiliki kepribadian yang kuat.

Tambahan, tinggi badannya jauh lebih tinggi dari pada Sakura. Dan sialnya, si tampan Uchiha Sasuke itu memiliki kulit yang putih seputih susu dan terlalu dingin alias _judes pada Sakura, khususnya._

Padahal, biasanya jika laki-laki melihat Sakura akan bersikap baik dan ramah. Termasuk para Uchiha yang mau menerimanya sebagai anggota keluarga. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar berbeda. Tampangnya sangat dingin dan tak terlihat tertarik padanya. Membuat Sakura merasa tertantang pada _pemimpin_ nya yang _sedingin kotak es ini._

"Bagus, " satu kata yang meluncur dari bibir atasannya. "Ikuti aku dan jangan pernah bertanya jika tidak ku izinkan. Shii, aku tahu kau memiliki pengalaman selama satu tahun di kepolisian Kumogakure, kau juga pernah mengawal Raikage ketika berkunjung kemari. Tapi aku tetap atasanmu dan ambil kunci ini," Sasuke melemparkan kunci itu pada Shii.

"Dan kemudikan mobil itu untukku." Tambahnya.

 _"Ha'i_."Jawab Shii tegas. Sasuke berjalan mendahului dua _kouhai_ nya. Ketika _onyx_ itu bertemu dalam satu titik dengan _emerlad_ , Uchiha Sasuke melemparkan tatapan mengintimidasi dengan rahang yang sekeras papan. "Dan Kau merah muda," katanya sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

" _Yes sir._.," tanggap Sakura dengan tubuh yang ditegapkan. Seulas senyum diwajah manisnya menambah kesan menggemaskan.

Sasuke bertahan untuk tidak mengumpat melihat ekspresi _kouhai_ nya ini. Ia berkata dengan santai, "Maukah kau mengikuti perintahku?"

Wajah Sakura semakin penuh semangat. " _Yes sir._.," jawabnya ceria.

"Pulang!" Suara dingin itu... _sial! Apa maksud kata pulang itu_?

Dengan angkuh Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. "Seorang gadis manja sepertimu tidak pantas berada bersama kami. Jadi pulanglah.!" Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu sepertinya serempak terdiam mendengar penuturan Uchiha Sasuke si dewa es.

Karena suara itu, wajah itu─ benar-benar membuat seluruh ruangan terasa dingin dibandingkan kotak es. Setelah mengatakan semua itu, Sasuke berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Haruno Sakura yang masih mematung ditempat dengan mulut ternganga.

 _Ck~.. Haruno Sakura... Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya? Menyerah atau terus mengejar pemimpin sedingin kotak es mu yang penuh dengan tantangan itu?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

─ **TBC** ─

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Yap,_ waktunya balas reviews, udah lama gak pernah balas reviews ^^

.

* * *

• **Answer for Reviews Murder In Konoha:**

* * *

 **Chandrahan:** Ya ampun Dhe-chan kaget dapet reviews kamu.. kaya yang ngancem wkwk ini udah update yaa, Dhe-chan juga banyak kesibukan, tapi ini lagi nikmatin liburan di Sumedang *malah curhat* Yap sekian dehh, sankyuuu Bwt R&Ranya ^^

 **Kimiizumi-Chan:** masa iya baguss? *Merona* ini udah update yaa ^^ hahaha _ahh_ si kamu mah suka buka-buka kartu gitu T.T selalu semangat ^^ sankyuu yaa Bwt R &Rnya ^^

 **kikyu** : Ini udah lanjut yaaw ^^ _kyaaa_ ~ aku dibuat merona gegara pujian kamu lohh *nyengir+ merona* btw, sankyuu buat reviewsnya ^^

 **fransiskasara33** : Aku juga suka, Sukri, sukirman, dll pokoknya sama reviews kamu wkwk *ngakak* Aduhh kenapa banyak yg Blang Dhe-chan nerbitin buku ya? Itu sebenernya FIC Dhe-chan yang karena kebutuhan Skenario, jd Dhe-chan buat FIC itu pura2 novel T.T *sedih tiada Tara* _but_.. sankyyuu yaa, semoga aja bener suatu hari nanti Dhe-chan bisa buat novelnya hehe.. makasih juga buat R &R nya ^^

 **Parkbyun-ssi** : _ahh_ masa iya baguss? *Merona* sankyuu yaa buat R &R nya ^^

 **Shira Ayugi** : cerita ini di-update tgal 11 Shira-chan, kamu telat woo *manyun* astagaaa... Ini lagi Shira-chan juga ngomong aku buat buku, aku mau ngasih tahu rahasia.. kalo ' **Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru'** itu FIC ke dua aku pas aku gabung di FFn ,hehe maaf ya mengecewakan aku nya T.T * _nangis darah/digaplok_ * _hngg_... Buat itu kita lihat nanti yaaww ^^ sankyuuu loh R &R nya ^^

 **Salada15** : Salada-Chan, Review mu itu singkat bangett *manyun* _but_... Aku seneng lohh ^^ sankyuuu yaa R &Rnya ^^

 **risnusaki** : Haiii Rinusuki-chan... Ckckck.. aku udah baca berbagai reviews kamu di FIC aku dann... CHAPTER ini aku persembahkan untukmu dehh yaa . Semoga suka wwkwk. Sankyuuu R &R nya ^^

 **Khoerun904** : a-arigatou pujiannya khoerun-chan ^^ ssankyuu juga Bwt R &Rnya ^^

 **Ibnu999** : Haiii Ibnuu-kun... Kamu juga ini bilang novel T.T bikin aku galaauuu... Sakura termotivasi jadi detektive kan karena ia dibesarkan dikeluarga Uchiha yg mayoritas menjadi pembisnis dan masuk kepolisian. Selain itu Uchiha Madara berharap banyak padanya. Untuk itu, dia merasa tertantang juga dengan kata2 Karin dkk yg mengatakan bahwa ia GA bakal bisa. Yah, banyak alasannya pokoknya hehe kalo balet kan dia emang udah mahir , dan Kurenai-sensei sendiri yg mengatakannya ^^ *yah tuhh kan penjelasannya kepanjangan* oke dehh, terakhir sankyuuu R &Rnya ^^

 **DeShadyLady** : udah _next_ yaa Shady-chan ^^ sankyuuu R &Rnya ^^

 **daisylisakuyachan** : hehehe makasih banget lohh pujiannya *tolonggg.. hati ini aku dibuat merona terus/dihajar* ini udah _next_ yaa dan jawabnya ada di chap ini ^^ sankyuuu buat R &Rnya ^^

* * *

.

* * *

Bwahahaha XD sekian lama gak bales reviews jadi canggung gini kata-katanya T.T yaps.. jadi intinya 'Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru' adalah FIC Dhe-chan yaa (belum jadi novel) hanya tuntutan cerita ^^ dan maaf untuk cerita Dhe-chan yang makin aneh ini T.T huhuhu. _Yaaphh_.. segini dulu yaa ^^ dhe- _chan_ sebentar lagi bakalan ngadepin mini seminar. Minta do'anya biar dhe- _chan_ terus semangat XD dan bisa lanjutkan fic ini. Chapter 2 terinspirasi dari film animasi _Zootopia_.. ada yang pernah nonton Bagaimana kerennya Judi?

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Mind to reviews?**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sumedang, 24 April 2017.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Kasus Perdana Sakura

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hyuugadevit-cherry

[Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura]

 ** _~If you don't like don't ever try to read~_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Setiap manusia pasti memiliki rencana yang diharapkan dapat berjalan sesuai dengan yang kita inginkan. Begitupula Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda berumur 27 tahun itu selama hidupnya selalu terencana. Segala sesuatunya tersusun dengan rapih dan berjalan sesuai kehendaknya.

Namun untuk pertama kalinya, rencana seorang Uchiha Sasuke membuahkan kegagalan. Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan memandang gadis merah muda yang kini tengah tersenyum lima jari ke arahnya dengan posisi berdiri tegap.

Rencana dan usahanya untuk mengusir seorang gadis merah muda dari dunia yang ia banggakan memang gagal total.

Buktinya setelah mengatakan kata-kata terkejam pada gadis itu, si gadis tetap bisa tersenyum sumringah seperti sekarang. Ia juga sudah mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan agar gadis itu mau menyerah pada pekerjaannya ini. Tapi ternyata _ehh_ ternyata, gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya merasakan sial yang luar biasa, karena si gadis sepertinya sulit sekali untuk dienyahkan.

Bahkan berkat seorang gadis bernama ─ _ee_ ─ Haruno Sakura?, _Ya_ benar si Haruno itu─ Sasuke sampai harus mendapat teguran keras dari ayahnya yang sekaligus sebagai kepala kepolisian Konoha. Sikapnya yang dianggap bertindak buruk karena memarahi dan mengusir anggota baru kepolisian dianggap melewati batas. Dan sebagai hukumannya, Fugaku menarik Shii dari keanggotaan Sasuke dan kini keanggotaan kelompoknya hanya bersama gadis itu? _Oh, yang benar saja!_

" _Shit_!" Umpatnya.

Berbagai emosi melingkupinya. _Ayolah_ , Ia adalah orang yang sangat pintar mengendalikan emosi. Tapi dengan gadis merah muda ini rasanya sulit sekali.

" _Sir_.." _suara itu_ ─ _Ah, suara si merah muda._ "Apa─ kita hanya akan berdiri saja di sini?" _What_?, bisa-bisanya gadis itu tak merasakan takut atau apapun setelah mendapatkan tekanan dari nya tadi dan sekarang hanya berduaan saja dengan ketua yang jelas-jelas membencinya di tepi sungai Kosaga?

" _Hn_ , memang apa yang kau harapkan?" Tanyanya dingin. "Kau berpikir kita akan menangani sebuah kasus?" Sasuke melemparkan senyum sinisnya.

"Tentu saja. Bukan kah, kita berada di divisi kriminal? dan itulah tugas kita. Memecahkan suatu misteri." Tutur Sakura lancar.

─ _CTAK_

 _Lihat saja betapa sombongnya gadis itu menjawab pertanyaannya!_

Siku-siku muncul di kepala Sasuke. Apakah benar adanya gadis ini? Biasanya para gadis cenderung sensitif, mereka akan mudah tersinggung dengan sindiran-sindiran, atau sikap yang kasar. _Tapi si Haruno ini benar-benar berhati baja._

Tampang gadis ini _err_ ─ memang cantik lah. Iya dia cantik. Ia mempesona. Ia memiliki aura yang hangat. _Emerlad_ dan senyumnya yang mengembang memang menghangatkan siapa saja yang memandangnya. _Ettt─_ _apaan sih_ _!_

Sebuah ide muncul di otaknya yang luar biasa jenius. "Baiklah jika kau meminta misi pertamamu." _Emerlad_ indah gadis berhelaian merah muda itu terlihat berbinar-binar, posisi berdiri tegapnya mulai goyah karena rasa bahagia yang terlalu berlebihan. Dari sudut ini, Sasuke bisa tahu jika gadis merah muda itu pastilah _sembrono_.

Dan Sasuke yakin, jika ia mendekat, alias tidak menjaga jarak─ gadis itu akan bergerak dan memeluknya karena saking senangnya diberi misi.

"Syaratnya─" ia menggantung kalimatnya. Membuat gadis itu sedikit gugup.

"Siap _sir_... Saya siap menerima syarat itu." Jawabnya dengan nada yang tidak sabar. Nampaknya si gadis tak menyerah begitu saja _ehh_?

Melihat sikapnya yang berubah-ubah dengan cepat membuat Sasuke heran. Ia heran juga melihat seorang gadis yang berumur 21 tahun itu memiliki sifat seperti anak kecil yang entah mengapa membuat Sasuke sedikit tergelitik.

Ia melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah seraya berkata, "Syaratnya untuk mendapatkan misi ini adalah─ tunjukkan padaku kemampuan menembak dasar mu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura menatap senjata berapi dalam genggamannya dengan percaya diri. Mengenai cara menggunakan senjata api kuncinya adalah ia harus konsentrasi dan tenang. Ya, utamanya ketenangan. Jika kita tenang, apapun masalahnya akan segera terselesaikan dan membuahkan hasil yang baik. Bukan hanya masalah yang satu ini saja, namun yang lainnya juga. Haruno Sakura adalah pemegang prinsip seperti kapal selam untuk setiap tantangan yang diberikan padanya. Tenang, tidak terburu-buru tapi mendalam.

Diangkatnya senjata _shotgun_ itu... Diarahkannya senjata itu pada targetnya. Sebuah papan yang berlukiskan sebuah jaring-jaring laba-laba, namun yang menjadi sasarannya adalah menembak tepat di tengah bundaran hitam tersebut. Ini juga aman. Ia telah menggunakan berbagai pakaian lengkap khas orang-rang bersenjata, jangan lupakan kacamata yang akan membuat _emerlad_ indahnya aman.

─ _DORRR_

─ _Yapsss..., Berhasil_.

Senyum merekah terbit di wajahnya yang memang selalu terlihat cantik. Sakura menoleh ke arah sampingnya, ke arah atasannya yang bagaikan patung es─ _ehh_ maksudnya sedingin es. Selain minim ekspresi, atasannya ini juga selalu mengeluarkan aura yang mencekam. Sehingga rasanya ia merasa berada di kutub Utara.

" _Sir_..," katanya sambil nyengir lima jari. "Lihat, tembakan ku tepat sasaran."

Sasuke menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya sebelah tinggi-tinggi. Dilangkahnya nya kaki jenjangnya. Kemudian berbisik tepat di samping telinga si gadis, "Merah muda.. tunjukkan lebih banyak, tanpa berpikir... Anggap ini sedang keadaan mendesak!"

─ _DHEG_

 _Ya Tuhan! Apa lagi ini?_ Baiklah Ia adalah gadis yang sangat penuh percaya diri. Yup.. Haruno Sakura dibesarkan oleh Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Rin dengan motivasi yang tinggi. Memberikan sejuta pengetahuan dan kasih sayang yang membuatnya akan selalu berpikiran positif. Tapi untuk menggenggam senjata ini, _astagaaa_.. itu sangat menakutkan. Ia tak memiliki pengalaman dalam hal ini. Jika yang lain boleh saja lah. Tapi untuk yang satu ini─

"Tunjukkan merah muda!" Sentaknya. "Anggap sekarang kau sedang _one bye one bye one_ _!_ "

"Ta-tapi..."

"Merah muda!"

" _Ha'i sir._." kembali digenggamnya senjata tersebut. Diangkatnya senjata senjata itu serata air dan menunggu instruksi selanjutnya dari atasannya ini. Dan ketika atasannya membuka suara, mengeluarkan kalimat perintah dengan nada datar itu─ Sakura segera membidik sasarannya dan menembakkan peluru-peluru tersebut tepat pada sasaran dengan cepat.

Dan entah kenapa, setiap gerakan dan ketangkasan yang ditampakkan si gadis pada si pemilik _onyx_ tajam, menciptakan seulas senyum meski sangat tipis.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah menjalani ujian dari atasannya kini Sakura berada di suatu tempat yang tak pernah gadis itu sangka. Ia berpikir setelah melewati ujian menggunakan senjata api tadi, Ia telah lolos dan mendapatkan kepercayaan atasannya ini. Tapi ─ TIDAK!

Atasannya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu memang benar-benar menyebalkan. Dan lebih menyebalkan lagi ketika seringai pemuda itu semakin lebar akibat melihat wajahnya yang kini merengut.

"Kau tak suka?" Katanya. "Seragam itu bagus untukmu." Tambahnya, kembali ke mode datar.

"Tapi _sir_.. ini─ aku kira aku akan menangani suatu kasus. Aku bukan bertugas di bagian ini, aku─ "

"Siapa bilang kau tidak akan menangani kasus? Kau pikir di jalanan tidak ada kasus?" Sasuke dengan nada keras. Lalu tertawa meremehkannya, "Seorang gadis tidak akan tahu bahwa dijalanan banyak sekali kasus dibandingkan dengan apa yang selalu mereka pikir, maka dari itu seorang gadis tidak layak menjadi seorang bagian dari kami!"

Sakura mengeratkan tangannya. Ia tak percaya jika Ia akan kalah berargumen. Benar. Semua kasus tidak hanya muncul di kantor kepolisian dengan datangnya orang yang meminta bantuan menyelesaikan suatu masalah. Tapi di jalanan, pada umunya setiap tragedi dimulai. Dan butuh penglihatan yang cermat untuk itu.

"Aku rasa, aku bersalah _sir_.." sesalnya dengan nada murung.

"Bagus..." Katanya. "Tugas pertamamu adalah menjaga lalu lintas sebisa mungkin dan─ untuk missimu adalah menangkap setiap pengendara yang tidak memiliki surat izin dan terutama mereka yang masih di bawah umur."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan atasannya.

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Tidak ada _sir_."

" _Hn_. Aku akan berjaga di sana," Sasuke menunjuk sebuah mobil bercat hitam. "Jika kau membuat kesalahan aku akan langsung melihatmu dan mendengarmu dari radio ini."

"Siap _Sir_.."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Nishigaki- _san_.." suara Sakura tampak ragu. Ia memanggil rekan barunya ini dengan suara yang formal "Anda─ di sini?" Tanya nya, masih dengan nada ragu.

Mendengar dan melihat rekan merah mudanya membuat Yagura tersenyum. Sumringah. Ia berseru─

" _Wahh wahh_... Haruno Sakura yang cantik," nada dari Yagura terdengar bersemangat dan tidak formal sama sekali. Pemuda dari Kirigakure itu menambahkan dengan nada sedikit berbisik. "kau kemari? _Huh_ ─ sepertinya aku dan kau harus menghadapi senior yang sepertinya meragukan kita."

Mendengar penuturan rekannya membuat Sakura terkekeh geli. "Kenapa _sih_ mereka seperti itu? Senioritas masih ada ya di jaman ini." Keluh Yagura.

"Ini adalah salah satu hal yang menyenangkan. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan kita dapatkan dari semua peristiwa ini. Tapi Tuhan memiliki rencananya sendiri." Sakura mencoba positif tingking. Sementara Yagura menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Jadi Nishigaki- _san_ , mohon bantuannya. "

"Tentu dan panggil saja aku Yagura."

Sementara itu di arah lain, Sasuke dan Sai menempati tempat yang sama. Mobil bercat hitam dengan kaca yang anti tembus pandang dari arah luar. Mereka berdua duduk sambil memperhatikan keadaan lalu lintas. _Onyx_ keduanya tidak pernah melepaskan sedikitpun objek yang kini mulai melaksanakan tugasnya.

Mengatur lalu lintas. Mereka melakukannya dengan baik. Sasuke sedikit mendecih ketika melihat salah satu pengendara mobil ketika lampu merah mencoba menggoda gadis merah muda yang menjadi bawahannya itu. Selain itu kenapa pula si merah muda terus tersenyum ceria di depan semua orang?

Masyarakat mungkin tidak akan tahu bahwa si gadis seorang polwan jika tidak mengenakan seragam dan rompi lalu lintas. Benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan tampang para polisi atau aparat negara yang terkesan berwajah tegas dan kuat. Tampang gadis itu terlalu lembek, bahkan lebih cenderung kekanak-kanakkan.

"Kau sungguh beruntung satu kelompok dengan gadis cantik idaman polisi Konoha." Celetuk Sai dengan nada mencibir. "Kalau aku bersamanya, akan aku tiduri dan jadikan bawahan yang benar-benar terus berada di bawahku."

Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arah rekannya yang mencintai gadis-gadis cantik. "Dia bukan gadis yang pantas kau samakan seperti wanita-wanita mu itu!" Tegasnya.

" _Wah_ ," Sai menatap rekannya dengan tatapan santai. "Sekarang Uchiha Sasuke akan membela gadisnya?"

"Dia bukan gadisku!" Katanya tajam. "Dia junior kita!"

" _Yaree...yare...,_ Kau ini! Memang tidak normal. Masa gadis secantik itu diabaikan _sih_! Kita bertukar saja bagaimana?" Tawar Sai.

Dan entah kenapa mendengar setiap penuturan dari rekannya yang bernama Sai ini ─ membuat Sasuke kesal dan bertambah kesal pada gadis merah muda itu. Benar-benar! Penghancur _mood_ yang _Funtastic_. Terlebih ketika melihat junior lainnya yang bernama Nishigaki Yagura itu menghampiri Sakura dan mereka terlibat perbincangan yang menyenangkan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dan waktu selalu berjalan lebih cepat dari pada biasanya ketika kita merasa nyaman dengan apa yang kita miliki. Seperti saat ini, bagi Haruno Sakura waktu satu Minggu menjalani profesinya sebagai seorang Polisi lalu lintas, perempuan itu merasa tidak buruk juga. Ia diterima dengan baik oleh para senior yang berjaga di pos, mendapat teman yang sangat baik seperti Yagura dan senior yang selalu memperhatikannya ─ Shimura Sai.

 _Ohh_ , jangan lupakan juga satu senior lain yang menjabat sebagai atasannya yang selalu mengatakan bahwa kerjanya tidak ada peningkatan.

" _Huh_ ," Sakura menghela nafasnya. Ia mematikan radio yang menyambungkannya dengan senior jahatnya itu. "Jika aku tidak bisa membuat Sasuke- _sama_ merubah pandangannya padaku─ semuanya akan sia-sia. Ia akan terus meragukanku."

Tatapannya kini ia alihkan ke arah mobil hitam yang terparkir tak jauh darinya. Di dalam sana─ Ia yakini bahwa seniornya tengah memasang tampang menyeramkan karena dengan beraninya memutuskan saluran radionya. " _Aduhhh_ , aku benar-benar tidak bisa merubah pandangannya padaku." Lirih Sakura. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan.

Di arah seberangnya, Yagura memperhatikan rekannya itu. Ketika lampu merah, ia segera melangkah dan menghampirinya. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau kurang enak badan?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Ia menggeleng lemah. "Tidak. Tidak begitu." Katanya. "Aku hanya sedikit─ lelah. Ehehe.."

"Kalau begitu─ istirahatlah." Yagura mengusap punggung Sakura hati-hati.

"Tidak, ini tidak apa-apa. Kembalilah bekerja. Kita harus membuat mereka mengubah pikiran senior pada kita." Yagura sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan rekannya ini.

Yagura merasa, keputusan dari Sai yang menempatkannya di tempat ini adalah keputusan yang tidak bisa ia terima. Namun tetap Ia menerimanya karena Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa Ia memiliki tempat dan tugas yang lebih layak dari pada ini. Ia merasa kesal? Tentunya. Tapi ketika kedatangan gadis ini─ ia jadi lupa akan apa yang ia hendak buktikan. Ia merasa nyaman dan merasa cukup.

Dipikirnya kembali tujuannya datang ke kota ini. Ia adalah anak dari seorang laksmana di Kotanya. Kedatangannya ke kota ini untuk menjadi salah seorang perwakilan Kirigakure yang menjadi seorang agen khusus. Divisi khusus yang bertugas di lapangan menyelidiki setiap kasus yang diembankan padanya. Dan ini jalan di mana ia akan membuktikannya.

"Kau benar," ucapnya dengan nada rendah. "Aku akan kembali." Setelah mengatakan itu; Ia kembali ke tempatnya─ melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik.

Waktu istirahat pun tiba. Mereka kembali ke pos dan bersiap menyantap makanan mereka. Namun, belum juga Sakura menyantap makanannya dari arah luar Sasuke menghampirinya dengan tampang tidak bersahabat.

"Merah muda!" Panggilnya penuh penekanan.

Melihat seniornya yang terlihat murka, membuat Sakura mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia lekas berdiri. "Siap _sir_.."

Diliriknya tangan seniornya yang terlihat mengepal erat menahan emosi. Tangannya yang lain yang menggenggam botol mineral di lemparkannya ke tanah sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup menarik perhatian.

"Kau pikir─ kau siapa?" Desisnya tajam. "Kau mematikan saluran radio dan─ kau bermesraan ketika bertugas? Apa kau gila?" Bentaknya.

"Apa kau ingin menampilkan opera sabun antara polisi dengan polisi?" Bentaknya lagi. "Jawab aku!"

Sakura tersentak. Ia tak bisa seperti ini. Ia selalu kuat. Ketika Ia di akademi kepolisian Kumogakure mendapatkan tekanan apapun Ia selalu kuat dihina dengan kata-kata tak berbakat dan tak pantas. Namun kali ini, ia merasa bersalah. Ya, ia bersalah. Maka dari itu, ia kini menjatuhkan dirinya. Posisinya saat ini setengah duduk lalu menunduk.

" _Sir_.., maafkan saya." Katanya. "Saya telah bersalah. Saya benar-benar tak bermaksud seperti itu. Tapi─ "

"─ Saya akan membuktikan bahwa saya akan berguna untuk Anda. Saya akan membuktikan bahwa saya layak untuk memasuki divisi khusus."

 _Onyx_ itu menyembunyikan keberadaannya; tertutup kelopak halus. Garis wajah yang terlihat keras dan kokoh itu melemas dan mencoba mengurangi sedikit idealismenya. "Baiklah.." akhirnya. Setelah membiarkan keadaan canggung dan dingin itu, Sasuke kembali membuka suara. "Ku beri kesempatan! Jika kau kembali berulah, maka kau harus mengundurkan diri!" Tegasnya. Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke lekas meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Itu benar-benar kejam Sakura." Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Yagura adalah kalimat yang membuat Sakura tersenyum. Ia tahu, atasannya memang kejam. "Ia menakutkan. Untunglah aku berada di bawah pengawasan Sai- _sama_. Jika bersama Uchiha Sasuke, aku mungkin akan dikoyak-koyak."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Yagura membuat Sakura tertawa. Ia sungguh terhibur dengan rekannya yang satu ini. "Dengar Sakura, aku akan menikahimu."

─ _DOENG_

" _E-EHH?_ Apa ini lamaran? Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Kata Sakura. Ia menganggap semuanya lelucon.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh." Ucap Yagura sedikit gugup. Kedua pipinya merona. Namun Sakura tidak terganggu sama sekali.

"Hahaha, kau sungguh lucu." Gadis itu masih terkekeh.

"CK.. kau tidak percayaan sekali _sih_." Yagura dengan nada tak suka. "Baiklah , lihat saja nanti. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terus terkurung bersama si senior jahatmu itu." Dan kembali derai tawa menggema di pos tersebut.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini Sakura bertugas tanpa Yagura. Pemuda asal Kirigakure itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan sedikit telat karena ia harus ke suatu tempat bersama atasannya. Sedikit demi sedikit matahari mulai meninggi dan Sakura masih mengatur lalu lintas.

Hingga ketika itu, _emerlad_ nya melihat seorang gadis mengendarai mobil Audi. Tidak ada yang salah dengan mobil itu. _Plat_ mobil atau _body_ mobil itu sesuai. Namun si pengendaranya lah yang mencurigakan. Wajahnya yang terlihat kaku ketika berhenti di dekatnya, kaca mobil yang langsung di tutup, mengundang kecurigaan.

Diketuknya kaca itu dan meminta si gadis untuk keluar sebentar. Melihat si pengendara tetap di dalam membuat Sakura geram juga. "Maaf nona mengganggu waktu Anda. Tapi bisakah Anda meminggirkan mobil anda."

Mobil itu pun bergerak ke arah pos. Si pengendara keluar dengan seragamnya.

"Aku tak membuat kesalahan." Ketusnya ketika berhadapan dengan Sakura. "Ayahku memberikan ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku dan aku menggunakannya. Apa aku salah?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada angkuh.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Ia meminta gadis itu untuk menyerahkan kartu mengemudinya. Si gadis pun memberikan sebuah kartu. Gadis itu bernama Yoshida Kin. Wajahnya yang cantik, matanya yang hitam bulat sangat indah di pandngan, rambut hitamnya yang menggerai membuat nya bagaikan seorang artis papan atas.

Namun, di kartu tersebut ia masih berusia 16 tahun. Dan kemarin adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 17. Itu artinya mobil ini masih sangat baru.

Ditatapnya gadis berhelaian hitam itu dengan senyum tulus. "Apa Nona memiliki surat izin berkendara?" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya meminta gadis itu untuk menyerahkan kartu yang ia maksud. "Ini bukan surat izin berkendara, tapi ini kartu siswi _senior high School._ "

Gadis itu merotasi kan kedua bola matanya. Ia menyilang kan tangannya di depan dada. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak bersalah meskipun aku tidak mempunyai surat itu!"

"Apa? Anda tidak memilikinya?" Suara itu bukan suara Sakura. Kedua gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pemuda yang kini berjalan ke arah mereka. "Anda tahu kan, jika Anda berkendara maka Anda harus memiliki suratnya. Jika tidak Anda akan kena hukuman." Keduanya memandang pemuda yang kini menatap gadis bernama Kin itu dengan wajah tegas.

Sakura menghela nafasnnya. "Yagura- _san_ , biarkan ia berbicara terlebih dahulu." Gadis bernama Kin itu kembali menatap Sakura. Dilayangkannya tatapan mengejek. "Aku tidak punya." Katanya santai.

"Kalau begitu nona terpaksa harus ditil─ "

"Ayahku." Katanya. "Ayahku akan mengurus semuanya. Ia adalah seorang Laksmana. Aku harus menghubunginya terlebih dahulu."

Dihubunginya orang tuanya itu. Dan tak lama orang-orang berpakaian rapih datang dan mengurus surat-surat tilang dan berbagai urusan lainnya.

"Baiklah, kami rasa ini cukup." Jelas Sakura. "Saya rasa Anda harus segera mendaftarkan diri sebagai seorang yang berhak berkendara dengan surat izin tersebut. "

Gadis itu tertawa mengejek. "Aku tidak pernah salah. Orang tuaku memberikannya untukku dan itu artinya aku berhak melakukan apapun! Dan aku selalu bebas dari masalah.. karena orang tuaku adalah orang yang berpengaruh."

Mendengar penuturan kasar itu, Sakura tersenyum ceria. Ia berkata─ "Anda benar ─ "

" ─ Tapi ada satu hal yang salah. Anda tidak menunjukkan kelas Anda. Anda adalah gadis dari keluarga terhormat. Anda memiliki segalanya, Anda terpelajar begitu pula orang tua Anda. Tapi Anda menyalahkan semua kekuasaan yang keluarga anda miliki."

"Anda tahu─ keluargaku juga Orang yang cukup berpengaruh. Tapi─ aku tak pernah menyalahi aturan. Aku didik untuk menghormati mereka sebagai keluargaku. Menjunjung mereka dengan prestasi dan kebaikan. Maka nama orang tua ku akan tetap baik. "

Kedua bola mata sehitam malam itu membelalak. Gadis itu menatap kaget dan sekaligus kagum pada gadis merah muda yang ia perkirakan umurnya tidak jauh dengannya.

"Aku rasa kau benar," katanya tetap dengan nada sombong. "Baiklah aku harus pergi. Dan─ Tuan Yagura. Aku rasa─ kita akan bertemu lagi." Diakhir kalimatnya, si gadis bernama Kin itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Yagura dan membuat pemuda itu bergidik ngeri.

Kemudian Sakura dan Yagura kembali bertugas dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah mereka karena telah berhasil menyelesaikan salah satu tugas mereka.

Dan Sakura tak tahu, bahwa ada bibir lain yang kini tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Malam harinya Sakura mendapatkan kabar bahwa ia harus kembali turun ke jalanan. Dengan jaket hitam kepolisian polos. Ia menghampiri Uchiha Sasuke senior yang dingin bagai kotak es dan penuh dengan misteri.

"Haruno Sakura, siap melaksanakan tugas." Katanya melakukan wajib lapor. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan kembali memasuki mobil yang sejak beberapa hari ini selalu menjadi tempatnya mengawasi si gadis.

"Masuklah." Katanya datar.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. Ia segera memasuki mobil dan duduk di sebelah seniornya. Menyadari bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi duduk berduaan di dalam mobil yang gelap─ _emerlad_ matanya berbinar-binar. _Ahh_ , apakah ini yang namanya kencan? Apa seniornya ini jatuh hati padanya? Untuk yang pertama kali, setelah 21 tahun Ia hidup, Sakura baru mensyukuri bahwa Ia memiliki rupa yang cantik.

" _Sir_.. apa kita─ akan kencan?" Tanyanya dengan semburat merah.

 _TUING_?

Apa katanya tadi? Kencan?

 _Onyx_ yang semula berfokus ke arah jalanan kini berubah haluan. Ia menatap gadis merah muda yang kini tersenyum malu-malu dengan semburat merah yang menambah kemanisannya. _Astaga_ , apa karena ini adalah hari ia jadi salah fokus?

"Kencan? Yang benar saja! Kau ingin kita berkencan?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Wajahnya yang semula menunduk dengan pipi yang merona kini menatap seniornya ragu-ragu. "Mati aja sana!" Katanya sambil keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah toko.

" _A-apa_?" Sakura celingak-celinguk. "Ya Tuhan! Apa yang aku katakan?" Sakura membenturkan kepalanya ke arah kursi. " _Ahh_ , pasti aku akan dipecat karena berkata seperti itu! Astaga... Maafkan aku." Sakura lekas keluar mobil. Ia hendak mengejar seniornya yang pergi ke toko dan berniat meminta maaf. Tapi, ketika ia hendak menyebrang jalanan─ sebuah kendaraan mobil _sport_ yang dalam sekali lirik akan diketahui bernilai jutaan dolar melesat secepat kilat.

Sakura buru-buru berbalik dan memasuki kendaraan. Ketika Ia sampai, pintu sebelahnya terbuka dan Uchiha Sasuke kini duduk di sampingnya. Sakura tak peduli. Ia kini memegang setir. Diarahkannya mobil menuju jalan. Ia mengendarai kendaraan itu dengan kecepatan penuh.

Uchiha Sasuke memasang sabuknya. Astaga, kenapa ia bisa terpengaruh tadi. Ia seharusnya tidak meninggalkan mobil. Ia harusnya tetap memegang setir karena targetnya setelah sekian lama kini muncul. Kini ia harus berada di bangku penumpang dengan seorang gadis yang kini memegang kendali mobil.

─ _Siiinngggg_

Kecepatan mobil yang dikendarai Sakura ini melesat dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Membaut Sasuke memelototkan kedua _onyx_ nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Katanya tajam. "Ini melebihi batas!" Desisnya. Ia tahu Ia laki-laki. Ia sering melakukan adu balap mobil dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dikatakan biasa. Tapi tidak dengan saat ini. Gadis ini gilaaa! Apa si merah muda yang tampak tidak bisa apa-apa dan lemah seorang pembalap profesional?

"Berpegangan saja yang erat _sir_.. saya tahu dia target Anda bukan?" Seru Sakura antusias, tanpa mengurangi kecepatan mobil. Dipegangnya sabuk pengaman sebagai pegangan oleh Sasuke. Ia memegangnya dengan erat.

"Bodoh! Kita tak bisa mengejarnya. Kita bisa melakukannya beso─ "

"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!" Potong Sakura. "Jika Ia memiliki kecepatan kilat. Maka aku─ aku memiliki kecepatan cahaya."

─ _Wwwuuusshh_

Kecepatan mobil itu semakin menggila.

"Haruno!" Mendengar seniornya meneriakkan namanya untuk pertama kali, tak membuat Sakura mengurangi kecepatan mobil tersebut. Ia semakin memacu mobil itu, dapat Sasuke lihat mobil yang tadi tidak terlihat sama sekali. Kini mereka saling berkejaran. Sakura membuka jendela mobilnya dan Ia bisa melihat si pengendara berwajah _baby face_ yang menatapnya kaget dari mobil itu.

─ _SRAAKKK_

─ _KIKKK_

"HARUNO SAKURA! KAU PIKIR APA YANG─ " Sakura lekas keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri mobil _sport_ yang kini pengendaranya pun keluar dari mobil.

Sasuke yang masih di dalam mobil pun kini bergerak keluar. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berhelaian merah itu turun dari mobilnya dengan senyum lebar dan ketika matanya menangkap lain, seorang kepolisian yang selalu mengincarnya membuatnya berseru-

" _ck..ck.. ck..,_ aku tidak tahu jika Konoha memperkerjakan seorang gadis sebagai seorang polisi." Katanya dengan nada menggoda. "Jadi _nee-san,_ siapa nama mu?"

Sakura terkekeh. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut hangat oleh si pemuda. Gadis merah muda itu menggeleng. "Bukan. Bukan tanganmu yang ku inginkan." Katanya kalem.

"Lalu, apa? Bukan kah _nee-san_ ingin berkenalan denganku?" Ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

"Surat Izin Mengemudimu mana?!" Sergah Sasuke. Ia melepaskan tangan si pemuda berhelaian merah dengan wajah _baby face_ nya.

"MANA!" Bentaknya tegas.

Si pemuda itu mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Diambilnya dompetnya dan dikeluarkannya lah kartu yang dipinta polisi galak di hadapannya. Setelah menyerahkan kartu itu, ia lekas menghampiri gadis merah muda itu lagi.

"Jadi jadi, siapa nama _nee-san_?" Tanya nya santai. Sepertinya pemuda ini memang perayu ulung.

Sakura hanya nyengir lima jari. Lucu juga ternyata. Semenjak ia bekerja di kepolisian ia sering mendapat godaan dari para kaum Adam.

"Haruno Sakura," bisiknya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke yang merasa diabaikan segera menghampiri mereka.

"Jadi─ Akasuna Sasori, kau selalu membuat ulah. Melakukan balapan liar bersama teman-teman mu. Lalu kenapa sekarang kau hanya sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Aku tidak sendiri." Sangkalnya santai. Kelewat santai.

"Lalu di mana yang lainnya?" Tanya Sakura ceria. Ia merasa pemuda bernama Sasori ini tidak sulit untuk diajak bekerjasama.

" _Hn,_ mereka datang." Selesainya kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke, dua mobil _sport_ melaju dengan kecepatan rendah dan berhenti di sana. Melihat Sasori bersama dua orang asing, anak-anak muda itu turun dari mobil dan menghampiri mereka.

" _Luar biasa,_ pacar baru ya?" Kata salah satu pemuda berambut hitam dengan gigi yang runcing.

" _Yoi_.. " balas Sasori sambil menarik turunkan alisnya jenaka. Sakura terkekeh mendengar obrolan absurd anak-anak muda yang ternyata beda dua tahun dari umurnya.

"Aku Hidan, " katanya. "Siapa nama tuan putriku?" Kata pemuda yang berambut abu klimis. Ia mengulurkan tangannya berharap mendapat balasan dari gadis merah muda di hadapannya ini. Namun segera ditepis oleh Sasori.

"Hentikan!" Suara datar dan tatapan intimidasi itu dilayangkan Sasuke ke arah para pembalap liar itu.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya si gigi runcing yang ternyata bernama Kisame.

"Polisi." Jawab Sasori santai.

Keempat bola mata pemuda itu melotot mendengar kata polisi. Mereka saling pandang dan hendak pergi, tapi Sakura dengan cepat menghalangi mereka.

"Kalian harus ikut bersama kami. Kalian tidak bisa pergi karena, mereka telah tiba." Selesainya kalimat yang diucapkan Sakura, 2 mobil polisi memasuki area jalanan tersebut.

" _Wuuaaahh_ , Sasori.. kau menjebak kami ya?" Orang bernama Hidan terlihat marah. Namun Sasori hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum andalannya.

"Tenang saja. Kalian ikuti saja kemauan mereka. Aku akan menghubungi orangku."

Sakura dan Sasuke pun membawa tiga pemuda itu menuju markas kepolisian. Dengan tenang Sasori memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan simpel pada Sakura. Seolah-olah ia sedang tidak berada dalam masalah. Membuat Sasuke muak. Ini bukan cemburu, _oh bukan._ Yang benar saja ia cemburu. Ia hanya─ hanya kesal karena si merah muda lah yang berhasil mendapatkan incarannya─ si merah darah yang terkenal sangat lihai melarikan diri dari kejaran polisi. Tapi─

" _Shit_!" Umpatnya.

Mendengar atasannya Sakura langsung diam dan tak menanggapi celotehan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya dua tahun itu. Diliriknya atasannya, wajahnya sangat menakutkan. Ia ingin berbicara, namun diurungkannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sebutkan namamu!" _Onyx_ nya menatap datar pada si pemuda berwajah _baby face._

"Sasori." Balasnya. "Akasuna Sasori."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia mengetikkan data-data yang dibutuhkannya. Memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia butuhkan. Sementara Sasori duduk bersama pengacara yang mendapinginya. Disaat ada kesempatan, Sasori akan mengamati wajah dari gadis di hadapannya. Gadis yang memesona. Tidak begitu cantik, tapi berhasil menarik perasaan senang dan terkesima akan senyum yang selalu terpatri diwajahnya.

Lain halnya dengan Sasori , Haruno Sakura harus tetap diam di belakang memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan atasan tampannya itu. Ia tahu, atasannya ini memiliki temperamen yang buruk. Beberapa Minggu bersama menyebabkannya memahami sifat-sifat atasannya ini.

Kembali ke Sasuke. Putra Uchiha Fugaku ini merasa ada yang aneh dengan si pemuda merah di hadapannya. Bagaimana pemuda ini dan kawan-kawan sekarang tidak bisa meloloskan diri? Padahal, setiap kali ia mencoba dengan keras untuk menangkap mereka, tiga pemuda itu selalu berhasil lolos. Dan lagi─ si merah ini bahkan tidak terlalu jauh untuk didapatkan bahkan mungkin dengan kecepatan mobil yang dikendarai Sakura tadi.

"Pertanyaan terakhir," ucap Sasuke. "Untuk kali ini bagaimana kau tidak bisa lolos?"

" _Loh_ , bukannya bagus Anda berhasil menangkap kami?" Pemuda itu balik bertanya.

"Jawab dengan benar!" katanya dengan penuh penekanan.

Sasori terlihat berpikir. Berpikir yang secara bodoh. Dan itu jelas sekali hanya dibuat-buat. "Mmm.. mungkin aku sedang apes. Eheheh."

Di samping Sasori, pengacaranya kini menambahkan. "Tentunya Anda dan rekan Anda tahu, bahwa Anda telah berhasil mendapatkannya. Anda hebat dalam berkendara."

Sasuke tidak pernah lebih kesal dari pada ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Nee-san_ tahu─ _nee-san_ sangat cantik." Puji Sasori ketika Ia akhirnya mendapatkan kebebasannya setelah mendapatkan pertanyaan yang beruntun dari pihak kepolisian.

Sakura yang memiliki waktu luang kala itu menyempatkan dirinya menanggapi pemuda ini.

"Benarkah?" Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Benar, _eh_ bukan sih.. . Tapi nee-san sangat menarik." Sasori mengacungkan jempolnya dan Sakura tertawa di sana. Bagaimana mungkin seorang mahasiswa masih berlaku kekanak-kanakan? Ahh, ia bahkan lupa bahwa ia juga masih kekanakan.

" _Hey_ , ayo jawab padaku bagaimana kau bisa tidak lolos dari kami?" Tanya Sakura. Mencoba mengorek informasi dari pembicaraan non formal.

Pemuda berhelaian merah itu terkekeh. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia ketahuan. Sakura pun menanggapi nya dengan santai. Seolah ini hanya bualan belaka.

"Aku melihat seklias nee-san dan─ tertarik." Katanya dengan nada jenaka. Bagai orang bodoh, pemuda itu mengatakan alasannya rela tertangkap hanya karena dirinya.

"Seperti itu." Tanggap Sakura. "Hmm.. sepertinya ada suatu hal lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sasori merona.

" _Emm_.. aku sebebarnya adalah seorang putra dari salah satu detektif swasta di kota Sunagakure. Aku di sini bersama ibuku." Katanya malu-malu. Wajahnya bersemu. "Mungkin─ jika _nee-san_ membutuhkan bantuan─ aku rasa─ _nee-san_ harus memiliki _email_ ku begitupula sebaliknya."

Akhirnya, pemuda itu berhasil mengatakan maksud utamanya. Rangkaian kata yang diucapkannya mengenai tukar email untuk informasi adalah hal yang bohong. Yang dibutuhkan pemuda bernama Sasori itu hanyalah email.

Namun, dengan senang hati.. sakura mau bertukar email. Ia rasa ia harus melakukan ini. Anak salah satu informan dari detektif Sunagakure. Daerah yang tak kalah _Amazing_ dari Konoha. Ia harus menyimpannya, menyimpan email ini.. _untuk satu waktu di mana ia dapat meminta bantuan dari keluarga Akasuna._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Lihat, siapa yang akhirnya mendapatkan si pembalap liar asal Sunagakure?" Fugaku dengan angkuhnya melipatkan tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya menyiratkan kepuasan yang kentara.

Di hadapannya, Uchiha Sasuke ─ putra satu-satunya ini berdiri tegak dengan rahang yang keras, jari-jari tangannya mengepal. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, tak mampu menjawab setiap deretan kata yang dilontarkan atasan sekaligus ayah padanya.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan Sasuke," katanya kembali ke mode serius. Ia kini bukan seorang ayah lagi, tapi kini Fugaku berada pada mode seorang pemimpin kepolisian Konoha. "Mulailah bangun kepercayaan pada Haruno Skaura."

"Baik. Akan Saya laksanakan." Katanya formal.

"Bagus." Fugaku berbalik dan menuju tempat duduknya. Diambilnya salah satu berkas di meja kerjanya.

Melihat kepala kepolisian yang kini memberikan berkas padanya, Sasuke segera mengambil berkas itu. Dipandangnya lamat-lamat berkas yang berwarna ' _merah_ ' yang artinya meragukan.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke serius.

Fugaku diam. Wajahnya penuh misteri. Tak mampu tertebak.

"Aku meragukan kasus itu." Suara berat itu mengalun bagai sebuah lonceng peringatan bagi Sasuke. _Onyx_ Sasuke kini menyala. "Kasus itu─ belum benar-benar selesai."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Saya tidak bersalah." Kedua iris hitam kecoklatan itu bergerak-gerak liar. Wajahnya yang polos mampu menyembunyikan segala hal yang mungkin saja benar adanya.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya! " Uchiha Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan aura mengintimidasi. Dan ruangan itu semakin terasa pengap bagi siapapun yang berada di tempat.

Astaga...! Bagi Sakura, tatapan Uchiha Sasuke saja sudah sangat menyakitkan. Apalagi didukung dengan ruangan interogasi yang berukuran sempit ini, dengan keadaan dan pencahayaan remang-remang yang menambah seseorang akan tertekan secara psikologis.

Ia─ Haruno Sakura. Merasa ingin sesegera mungkin mendapatkan kasus menantangnya. Melakukan penyelidikan-penyelidikan, memperkirakan segala sesuatu. Kemudian sekarang, Tuhan telah mengabulkan keinginannya, setelah Ia diberikan kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan suatu kasus, Sakura─ merasa takut dan tidak percaya diri.

Uchiha Sasuke begitu tegas dan mengintimidasi. Dan Sakura lebih takut juga malu untuk berdiri di samping seseorang yang hebat seperti atasannya ini.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

─ **TBC** ─

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Gzzzz... Lama banget Dhe-chan ga nongol ya -,- maafkan, soalnya kampus lagi bener2 membutuhkan perhatian ekstra bentar lagi mau UAS dan Ujian Praktek drama Dhe-chan menunggu T.T Yoshh..waktunya balas reviews ^^**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **S. Nurfiah** : Ini udah next yaa ^^ sankyuu R&R nya Nurfiah :))

 **furuya** : Ini udah update yaa Furuya ^^ .. no no no.. jangan jadi silent rider. Emm btw sankyuuu yaa R&Enya :))

 **RAN UCHIDA:** Akhirnya, ketemu lagi sama RAN UCHIDA ^^ Dhe-chan merona duhh baca Reviewnya kamuuu *merona* hehe oke , ditunggu loh Reviews di setiap FIC nya :D collaborasi ya? Dhe-chan sama dia juga pengen, cuma kami susah bagi waktu.. kebetulan kami beda negara sekarang jadinya susah bagi waktunya T.T tapi apapun itu, sankyuu yaa R&Rnya ^^

 **Wowoh. Geegee** : hahaha kepelet ,tau tuh Sasuke gituan XD sankyuu yaa R&Rnya ^^

 **Uchiha Nazura:** ini udah next yaa ^^ sankyuu yaa R &Rnya ^^

 **sitilafifah989** : betul sekali itu sitilaa XD sankyuu yaa R&Rnya ^^

 **Mikaella Nanachi:** uuuu.. kenapa kamu telaaatt? *Injek bumi* ini udah next yaa ^^ sankyuu yaa R&Rnya ^^

 **risnusaki** : kita liat nanti yaa kelanjutannya risnusaki.. sankyuu yaa udah antusias jadi makin semangat nih XD sankyuu juga R&Rnya ^^

 **cherryxsasusaku** : gzzzz.. aku dibuat merona Mulu ini astagaaa~ *merona hebat* ini udah next yaa , pasti Dhe-chan akan semangat terus ^^ sankyuu yaa R&Rnya ^^

 **Kychan** : betul, kita lihat kapan Sasuke-kun akan tergila-gila wkwkw XD sankyuu yaa R&Rnya ^^

 **Chandrahan** : Chandra gan, ohh no~ kamu selalu memaksaku untuk update kilat.. Dhe-chan kebetulan sibuk dengan tugas2 kuliah. Maafkan T.T masih ada UAS dan ujian praktek drama, ini aja bisa update karena nyuri2 waktu so harap maklum T.T sankyuu yaa R&Rnya ^^

 **cangcimen** : yahh, Cangcimen kan Dhe-chan udah bilang terinspirasi gimana sih *pundung* haha becanda/galucu. Jadi emang CHAPTER kemarin itu terinspirasi dari film itu yaa ^^ sankyuu yaa R&Rnya ^^

 **rin takeshi** : kyaa~ sankyuu *merona again* ini udah update yaa ^^ sankyuu yaa R&Rnya ^^

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Terakhir, maaf untuk typo dan segala keanehan FIC ini .** ** _See u next chap minna-san ^^_**

 ** _Mind to Reviews?_**

* * *

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Kuningan, 01 Juni 2017_**


	4. Chapter 4 Keluarga Mayor Jendral Hatake

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **"Murder**_ _ **In Konoha**_ _ **"**_

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Story © Hyuugadevit-cherry**

[Uchiha Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke]

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

─ _ **If You don't like, don't ever try to read**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kali ini kita akan sedikit membahas di mana saat itu Sakura baru saja mendapatkan Sasori sebagai target utama atasannya─ Uchiha Sasuke. Wajah cerahnya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia telah membuktikan bahwa ia layak untuk menjadi bagian dari kepolisian Konoha. Bahkan ketika ia memasuki kantornya, senior-senior lainnya memandangnya dengan takjub. Sementara Sasori dan kawan-kawan ditahan sebelum pengacaranya datang. Sasuke sendiri mengatakan akan melakukan laporan terlebih dahulu pada atasannya.

Dihujaninya Sakura dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang bagaimana ia mempelajari cara balapan mobil dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya.

Tak satupun pertanyaan dari mereka yang mendapatkan jawaban dari gadis merah muda ini. Karena tak mungkin jika Sakura menceritakan bahwa ia mempelajarinya ketika ia berlibur bersama _Uchiha Madara, seorang penisunan dari kepolisian Konoha_. Si gadis hanya mengulum senyumnya dengan pipi yang merona. Membuat semua pemuda dan pria yang ada di ruangan itu gemas sendiri.

Untuk menghindari hal-hal yang senonoh─ yang mungkin dapat mereka lakukan pada Sakura karena gemas, mereka hanya mampu mengucapkan kata " _Omedetou_ _"_ , lalu pergi.

Di arah lain, Sakura melihat teman pertamanya di Konoha─ Shii. Gadis itu menghampiri teman pertamanya itu dengan senyum ceria dan mendapatkan tanggapan yang menggebu.

"Lihat, siapa yang datang.," seru Shii dengan senyum lembutnya.

Sakura kembali mengulum senyumnya. "Seorang _hero_ , _kah_?" canda Shii lagi dan mendapatkan pukulan main-main di dadanya.

"Terlalu! Mengatakan bahwa aku seorang _hero_ , sementara kau telah berhasil mendapatkan beberapa kasus." Sakura mencibir. Gadis itu menduduki bangku di hadapan Shii dan menumpukan kepalanya di sebelah tangannya.

"Kau benar," balasnya. "Tapi semuanya karena atasanku yang luar biasa itu."

" _Wuuahh_? Siapa atasanmu? Benarkah ia hebat?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Shii yang semula menduduki bangkunya kini sedikit mengangkat pantatnya dan memajukan wajahnya di depan muka. "Dia seorang Uchiha," bisiknya.

"Uchiha?"

"Benar! Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana mereka para Uchiha. Kau bahkan sekarang berada di bawah pengawasan seorang Uchiha."

"Uchiha yang mana dia itu?" tanyanya dengan tampang polos.

"Dia bernama─ _Uchiha Shisui_. Ku rasa kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Ketika kau bertemu dengannya, kau akan tahu kehebatannya." Malam itu Sakura menghabiskan malamnya dengan bercakap-cakap bersama Shii juga beberapa senior yang ikut bergabung─ menahan gadis merah muda hingga menjelang pagi. _Sial_! Padahal ia harus kembali bertugas pagi ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya setelah tadi malam melakukan perbincangan yang panjang bersama Shii tentang Uchiha Shisui, Sakura bagai di anugerahi Dewa. Ia kini melihat langsung Uchiha Shisui yang katanya tampan itu. Menurut Sakura, Uchiha Shisui memang benar tampan adanya. Pria itu adalah seniornya di kepolisian konoha, atasan dari Shii. Umur pria itu sekitar 30 tahunan. Pemuda berkepala tiga itu sangat sibuk dengan berbagai kasusnya. Banyak sekali kasus yang ia selesaikan dengan jangka waktu yang singkat dan memuaskan.

Kala itu Sakura mengatakan pada Shii bahwa ia belum mengetahui tentang pria bernama Shisui karena ketika menginjak pertama kali di Konoha, Shisui- _senpai_ nya itu tengah menangani kasusnya. Dan kembalinya Shisui ke kantor, Sakura justru berada di pos kepolisian.

Namun sekarang Sakura telah melihatnya. Uchiha Shisui yang sungguh mengagumkan prestasinya dan tak kalah tampan dari atasannya. Kalau boleh memilih jodoh atau jika ia diperkenankan memerankan cerita _romance-romance-_ an, ia akan memilih Uchiha Shisui sebagai pasangannya.

"Merah muda!"

─ _Brugh_

Sakura membentur dada bidang Sasuke. Buru-buru Sakura berdiri tegak, namun ia juga segera mengusap-usap dada atasannya yang mungkin saja sakit. _Ughh~_ Ini semua gara-gara matanya yang tak henti-hentinya mengamati seorang Uchiha Shisui yang baru saja lewat di hadapannya, hingga ia tidak bisa fokus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, merah muda!" desis Sasuke ketika Sakura terus mengusap-usap dadanya. Belum lagi kini semua orang menatap mereka dengan pandangan bertanya.

Sakura tersentak. Menyadari perbuatannya tak disukai seniornya ini, gadis merah muda itu segera menarik tangannya, "Ma-maaf _sir_.., saya rasa Anda kesakit─ an." Kata Sakura ragu-ragu. Ia menunduk, tak berani mengangkat kepalanya.

Bahkan ia yakin─ seyakin-yakinnya, saat ini Uchiha Sasuke sedang menatapnya tajam _bak_ elang yang ingin memangsanya. "Hentikan ini dan ikut denganku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berdiri tegak di dekat beberapa barisan meja, yang mana beberapa di antaranya telah di tempati oleh senior dan anggotanya.

"Haruno Sakura," kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut atasanya adalah namanya, membuat _emerlad_ nya berinar-binar. Akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya atasannya itu mau memanggilnya dengan benar. _Tanpa nada tinggi, tanpa emosi yang berarti. Tentunya!_

"Konoha telah memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk bergabung bersama kami. Kepala kepolisian Konoha _pun_ melakukan hal yang sama dengan _menempatkanmu_ di bawah pengawasanku. Bahkan setelah perdebatanku dengan beliau, dengan berbagai tantangan yang telah ku berikan padamu─ pada akhirnya, aku harus mengakui mu sebagai seseorang yang layak untuk diperhitungkan." Mendengar penuturan yang sangat panjang dari atasnnya itu membuat kedua _emerlad_ Sakura semakin cerah. Senyum indahnya kembali terbit di wajahnya yang memang memesona. "Ingat ini baik-baik!"

Gadis itu mengangguk, mantap.

"Ini adalah meja kerjaku," Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya ke meja di depan Sakura. kini tangannya mengarah ke arah lain, barisan yang lainnya, namun tak jauh dari meja Uchiha Sasuke, "dan itu adalah meja mu." Katanya sambil menyerahkan tanda pengenal si gadis.

Mendengar bahwa Sakura mendapatkan meja pertamanya juga kartu pengenalnya, Sakura lekas menyambar seniornya itu dan mendekapnya erat. " _Arigatou_ _sir_ , _arigatou~_.."

 _Astaga_! Kebiasaan Sakura ketika ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang terlampau luar biasa adalah memeluk siapa saja yang ada di sekitarnya, hingga ia merasa benar-benar dapat menguasai dirinya kembali. Serta menyadari bahwa kabar itu benarlah adanya.

 _Tapi─ Ya Tuhan!_

Orang yang saat ini tengah di peluknya erat-erat itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke─ seniornya yang sangat sulit tersentuh bahkan oleh teman satu angkatannya karena sifatnya yang tertutup dan terlalu _perfect_.

Belum lagi saat ini mereka tengah berada di kantor dengan berpasang-pasang mata yang menyaksikan adegan mereka saat ini. Bukan tidak mungkin, kini tiap kepala di ruangan itu pasti memiliki pemikiran yang luar biasa tentang hubungan mereka. Melihat semua mata memandang ke arahnya, Uchiha Sasuke lekas melepaskan pelukan gadis merah muda itu dengan paksa.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan Haruno?" hardiknya galak. Tak lupa dengan tekanan di setiap kalimatnya. Membuat Haruno Sakura kembali ke alam sadarnya.

" _Ahehe~.._ _"_ Sakura tertawa canggung. _Aduh_ , ia terlalu bahagia, hingga melupakan fakta bahwa saat ini ia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Bukan Uchiha Madara atau Uchiha Obito yang akan dengan senang hati menerima pelukannya. "Ma-maaf _sir_ , sa-saya terlalu bahagia mendapatkan semua ini." sahut Sakura canggung.

Tak ingin terlalu lama berada di ruangan ini dengan keadaan canggung, Sasuke kembali berkata. " _Hn_! Ikuti aku." Sasuke segera membalikkan badannya. Tanpa di sadari oleh siapapun, Uchiha Sasuke si senior sedingin kotak es itu─ _merona._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti sebelumnya. Untuk yang pertama kali adalah Sasuke dan Sakura melakukan introgasi pada Sasori dan kawan-kawan. Masing-masing dari mereka adalah bagian dari keluarga orang-orang terhormat. Bahkan seorang Akasuna Sasori masih berdarah bangsawan yang di turunkan dari ibunya.

Introgasi berjalan cukup lancar. Sakura masih mengawasi, belum benar-benar terjun. Karena ini yang pertama kali untuknya. Setelah proses introgasi selesai, atasannya itu mendapatkan panggilan dari sang kepala.

"Kembalilah ke meja kerjamu. Kerjakan laporan ini sesuai dengan contoh ini." titah Sasuke.

"Siap _Sir..,_ _"_ setelah mendapat jawaban dari Sakura, Sasuke bergegas menuju ruangan yang ia tuju. Dan Sakura mulai mengerjakan tugasnya setelah berbincang beberapa menit bersama Akasuna Sasori.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uchiha Sasuke melapor. Akasuna Sasori dan kawan-kawan telah melalui sesi introgasi dengan didampingi pengacara masing-maisng." katanya. "Laporan secara tertulis sedang dalam proses."

Uchiha Fugaku menganggukkan kepalanya. wajahnya terlihat puas dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. "Lihat, siapa yang akhirnya mendapatkan si pembalap liar asal Sunagakure?" Ujar Fugaku dengan angkuhnya melipatkan tangannya di depan dada. wajahnya menyiratkan kepuasan yang kentara.

Uchiha Sasuke memandang ayah sekaligus atasannya itu dengan rahang sekaku papan. Dieratkannya jari-jari tangannya yang kini mengepal. Dikatupkannya bibirnya, tak mampu menjawab setiap deretan kalimat yang dilontarkan atasannya itu.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan Sasuke," katanya kembali ke _mode_ serius. "Mulailah bangun kepercayaan pada Haruno Sakura."

"Baik. Akan saya laksankan." Jawab Sasuke dengan formal.

"Bagus." Fugaku berbalik menuju tempat duduknya. Diambilnya salah satu berkas di meja kerjanya dan diserahkannya berkas bersampulkan map merah itu padanya.

Diambilnya berkas yang di berikan kepala kepolisian padanya. Dipandangnya lamat-lamat berkas bermap _merah_ yang artinya meragukan.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya serius.

Namun Uchiha Fugaku masih dengan kebisuannya. Wajahnya penuh dengan misteri, tak mampu tertebak. Satu sampai dua menit masih hening. Lalu─

"Aku meragukan kasus itu, kasus yang belum benar-benar selesai," suara berat itu pun kembali terdengar bagai sebuah lonceng peringatan bagi Uchiha Sasuke. _Onyx_ yang semula terlihat biasa saja, mulai terlihat menyala. "Buka kembali kasus itu, cari kebenarannya bersama Haruno Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke meja kerjanya dengan tenang. Di seberangnya, Haruno Sakura tengah mengerjakan laporan yang diperintahkannya. Jari-jari lentik si gadis yang bergerak lincah di atas _keyboard_ dengan wajah serius membuat tatapannya sedikit teralihkan.

Putra satu-satunya Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menduduki bangkunya. Dibukanya map tersebut dan dibacanya berkas tersebut. Diamat-amatinya satu persatu data si korban.

Lembar berikutnya adalah data si tersangka, mulai dari data pribadi, motivnya melakukan kejahatan, alibi yang di milikinya dan yang sebagainya. Kembali ia mengamati tiap deretan kalimat yang tertuang di kertas putih bertuliskan tinta tersebut.

Tak ada yang ganjil. Benar, tak ada yang ganjil. Kemudian lembar ketiga. Lembar ketiga ini juga sama. Benar-benar tak ada yang ganjil. Semuanya masuk akal. _Sangat masuk akal_. Bahkan dalam keadaan apapun Anda akan mempercayai itu. Sayangnya, mata Uchiha Sasuke telah terlatih.

Dengan tenang dipanggilnya Haruno Sakura dengan nama kesukaannya, yakni; " _merah muda_." Mendengar panggilan atasannya membuat Sakura menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Haruno Sakura siap melaksanakan perintah, _Sir_.." serunya antusias. Namun setitik di wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Aku ingin kau sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan laporanmu." Titahnya. "Karena, kasus yang kau harapkan sudah di depan mata!" katanya sambil mengacungkan map merahnya, membuat bibir mungil si gadis terbuka, tak percaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Sakura datang pagi-pagi sekali ke kantor. Begitupula Uchiha Sasuke. Melihat seniornya, Sakura bergegas menghampirinya dan menyerahkan laporan tersebut.

"Ini laporan yang anda minta. Saya telah menyelesaikannya semua." Kata Sakura. "Mungkin Anda harus membacanya ulang _sir_ , agar tidak terjadi kesalahan." Tambahnya.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kita akan membicarakan ini di tempat lain." tegasnya.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke dan Sakura saat ini berada di sebuah restoran ternama di Konoha, berdua saja dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Selain itu mereka berada di ruang _reservasi_. Yang mana hanya ada dirinya dan si atasan yang kini masih membolak-balik halaman demi halaman pekerjaan yang dikerjakannya.

" _Hn_ , pesanlah apapun yang kau inginkan," ucap Sasuke datar, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas-berkas itu.

Sakura membasahi kerongkongannya.

"Saya─ menunggu Anda _sir_.." Seketika itu Sasuke menutup laporannya dan memandang gadis di hadapannya datar, membuat Sakura lagi-lagi gugup. _Aduh_ , kenapa sih ia harus memiliki atasan yang super duper tampan? Dan kenapa pula semua laki-laki di _Konoha_ _Police_ ini tampan-tampan? Membuatnya kurang berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanya.

"Pesankan kopi dengan sedikit gula, satu paket nasi dengan sup miso ekstra tomat." Setelah mengatakan itu, Uchiha tampan namun galak itu kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Membuat Sakura manyun.

Diketikkannya pesanan atasannya itu, kemudian ia sendiri memilih makanan kesukaannya. Tahu aja _nih_ si atasan jika Sakura belum sempat sarapan. Kalau diingat-ingat, makannya akhir-akhir ini kurang teratur. Bahkan mungkin saja tidak bergizi.

Kemudian ia pun mengetikkan apa yang ia inginkan, lalu mengirimkan pesanannya melalui tablet tersebut.

"Saya telah mengirimkan pesanan kita _sir_.." ucap Sakura.

" _Hn_ ," Tanggapnya. Sasuke menutup laporan Sakura dan memandang gadis di hadapannya dengan wajah datar.

"Laporan mu bagus. Semua kalimat mudah diserap, selain itu sesuai dengan yang ku harapkan." Senyum merekah terbit di wajah si gadis.

"Terimakasih _sir_.. atas pujiannya." kata Sakura malu-malu.

Senyum sinis ditampilkan atasnanya, Uchiha Sasuke itu mendecih.

"Jangan senang dulu. Kali ini─ kau harus membaca laporan ini." dilemparkannya map merah itu ke meja.

─ _Prak_

Sakura mengambi berkas itu segera dan membukanya dengan tak sabaran. Pada halaman pertama dilihatnya data seroang gadis bernama **Hatake Shizuka**. Pada foto berukuran 3x4 itu menampilkan seorang gadis berhelaian hitam berkilau yang sangat panjang dengan poni serata alis.

Gadis bernama Shizuka itu bermata giok, ia cantik di tambah dengan wajahnya yang ayu. Data di bawahnya menerangkan lebih detail penampilan Shizuka.

 ***** Nama: Hatake Shizuka.

Jenis kelamin: Perempuan.

Usia: 26 tahun.

Status: Korban.

Penampilan: berkulit putih.

Tinggi: 160 cm.

Keluarga: Hatake Kakashi ( Jabatan Mayor Jendral).

─Kemudian Sakura membalikkan halaman lainnya, data seorang pemuda.

 ***** Nama: Sagiri (Nama keluarga tidak diketahui).

Jenis kelamin: Laki-laki.

Umur: 27 tahun.

Penampilan:

Berambut coklat panjang dengan poni yang tergantung di atas matanya.

Bermata coklat.

Tinggi 172 cm.

Status: Tersangka.

Motiv pembunuhan: _Cinta_.

Benar sesuai data, pada foto itu Sakura dapat melihat pemuda yang lumayan tampan. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat panjang dengan poni yang tergantung di atas matanya. Ia juga memiliki mata berwarna coklat, sekilas melihat kalian akan berpendapat bahwa orang itu adalah seseorang yang polos. Ya, wajahnya sangat polos.

Namun jika kalian menelitinya lebih lanjut, wajah itu menegaskan bahwa si pemuda adalah seseorang yang memiliki kemauan yang kuat.

Belum selesai Sakura membaca data-data itu, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang _bulter_ dengan berbagai macam makanan di meja dorongnya. _Bulter_ itu menghidangkan makanan dengan gesit, ia pun undur diri.

Melihat makanannya siap membuat Sakura nyengir seperti orang bodoh. " _Wuuahh,,_ aku sudah tidak sabar.. aku sangat lapar sekali.." ujarnya, mengabaikan Uchiha Sasuke atasannya yang kini memandangnya dengan dahi yang berkerut.

Pikirnya; kenapa gadis ini mudah berubah-ubah? Kadang terlihat seperti anak kecil seperti sekarang, kadang terlihat pintar, kadang terlihat bodoh, kadang menggemaskan, kadang terlihat dewasa seperti tempo hari di dalam mobil atau seperti ketika memberikan ceramah pendeknya pada gadis _senior high school_ tempo hari.

 _T_ _entang keluarga Haruno ini.. keluarga yang cukup berpengaruh?_

 _Ahh_ , jika dipikir-pikir kembali.. mereka memang seorang atasan dan bawahan. Namun diantara mereka tidak ada yang benar-benar mengenal baik. Sakura segera mengambil makanannya.

Banyak sekali yang dipesan gadis itu. Satu paket makanan khas jepang di mana satu makuk terdapat daging sapi, semangkuk nasi dengan toping irisan daging ayam goreng yang _crunchy_ , dan ditemani dengan varian sayuran yang disiram saus teriyaki. Ada juga satu mangkuk sup kaldu ayam yang ditambahkan lada dan saus sambal oleh Sakura.

"Kau akan memakan semuanya?" tanya Sasuke heran.

" _Huh? Emm_.. Ya!" jawabnya ceria. " _Itadakimashu_."

Disantapnya hidangan itu dengan gayanya yang terlihat sekali kelaparan. _Sangat tidak elit!_ pikir Sasuke. Harusnya seorang gadis itu punya aturannya _kan_ ketika menyantap makanannya? Tapi gadis ini─ _ahh_ , sudahlah! _Sebenarnya apa yang dipikir oleh mu Uchiha?_

Setelah mengatakan ' _Itadakimashu'_ Sasuke pun menyantap menu sarapannya. Mereka makan dalam diam. Untuk beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Namun, setelah selesainya acara santap menyantap makanan, Sasuke lekas memberikan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

"Merah muda!" katanya. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya mendengar atasannya memanggilnya dengan nama kesukaannya.

"Ya _sir..,_ _"_

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. kemudian dengan nada angkuhnya ia bertanya. "Seperti apa keluargamu?"

─ _DHEG_

 _Aku ingin merahasiakan segalanya, kakek. Kau dengar aku?_

 _Jangan pernah membuat aku berada di atas hanya karena jabatanmu! Biar aku berusaha sendiri!_

 _Tou-san, Kaa-san~ Biarkan aku tetap menggunakan nama keluarga asalku!_

Tiba-tiba kedua bola matanya berair mengingat semua kata-kata yang ia lontarkan. Selain itu mendengar kata keluarga─ keluarga yang mana yang dimaksud Uchiha Sasuke?

 _Ahh_ , sayang sekali, kenyataan tentang dirinya yang memiliki dua nama keluarga harus tetap menjadi rahasia hingga semua yang ia capai atas namanya sendiri.

Melihat gadis di hadapannya yang selalu ceria itu kini berwajah sendu membuat Sasuke kelabakan. Entah kenapa hatinya berdenyut nyeri. " _Hey_ , apa yang terjadi.. merah muda?" katanya dengan nada sedikit khawatir. _Ingat_ _!_ sedikit khawatir!

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah. Ia mengusap kedua matanya, lalu tersenyum, senyum yang terluka. "Keluargaku hanya orang-orang biasa, ayah adalah seorang karyawan bank dan ibu adalah seorang balerina." Katanya dengan nada yang tersendat-sendat. Karena merasa tak mampu menahan diri lebih lama lagi, tangis Sakura pun pecah di sana. Dan entah kemasukan roh apa, Sasuke bergerak dengan cepat memberikan pelukan menenangkan untuk Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Kini mereka berada di tepi sungai Kosaga, hanya berdua. Hanya Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Dapatkah kalian menebak kenapa wajah Sasuke ditekuk sebegitunya?

Benar, semua itu karena tindakan yang dilakukannya pada Haruno Sakura satu jam yang lalu. Bukan Uchiha sekali rasanya jika ia ingat bagaimana ia memeluk Sakura dan memberikan kata-kata yang menenangkan si gadis hingga bisa berwajah ceria kembali seperti sekarang. Bahkan ketika Sasuke memandang si gadis; gadis itu langsung tersenyum cerah dan kedua pipinya bersemu merah.

 _ **Astaga!**_

Apa yang telah ia lakukan?

Di mana kewarasannya saat itu?

Dari mana datangnya _roh_ kebaikan itu?

Bahkan ketika jaman _high school_ dulu, ia tak pernah berminat sedikit pun memberikan kata-kata atau menenangkan seorang gadis yang menangis.

Sasuke jadi bergidik geli. Rasa-rasanya itu bukan dirinya sekali.

Baiklah cukup! Ini harus diakhiri, atau jika tidak kasus mereka tidak akan pernah dapat terselesaikan.

" _Oke_ , Merah muda! Berhenti tersenyum bodoh seperti itu dan─ ber-hent-i bersemu!" katanya tajam dan penuh penekanan ditiap kalimatnya. Terutama pada kata ' _Berhenti_ '.

" _Ha i sir_.." balas Sakura sambil mengulum senyumnya. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang berkibar-kibar mengikuti arah angin. Dan Sasuke rasanya tak pernah bisa fokus jika terus melihat pemandangan yang kata orang indah itu.

" _Ck.._ bisakah kau mengikat rambutmu? Atau potong sajalah sekalian!" geram Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit terperanjat.

 _Sial!_ Kenapa ia yang semula melihat gadis merah muda ini biasa-biasa saja sekarang menjadi sedikit menarik? Ingat! _Sedikit!_ "Ini pasti ada yang salah, ya salah .. mataku bermasalah!" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Disisi lain, Sakura tengah mengikat rambunya menjadi ekor kuda dengan menyisakan beberapa helaian di pinggir kanan dan kirinya. Membiarkan jidatnya yang lebar terekspos juga lehernya yang putih bersih. Membuat Uchiha Sasuke semakin tak dapat berkonsentrasi.

 _Sial! Apa-apaan ini?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mari kita beranjak dari perasaan Sasuke yang tak tentu itu. Kini keduanya masih di tempat yang sama. "Ini sangat serius," kata Sasuke. "Kau bisa melihat bagian mana yang terlihat janggal dari bagian lembar ketiga ini?"

"Mungkinkah bagian mereka saling mencintai, _sir_?" tanya Sakura.

"Tepat! Mereka saling mencintai. Baik Shizuka ataupun Sagiri. Tapi apakah benar Sagiri membunuh Shizuka? Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaannya!" kata Sasuke kesal. "Aku tak begitu mengerti _cinta-cintaan_ seperti itu! Sial benar aku mendapat tugas yang seperti ini!"

" _Sir_ , jika boleh tahu─ apa prinsip Anda ketika memecahkan suatu kasus?" tanya Sakura serius.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia melirik bawahannya sekilas. Mungkin tak ada salahnya menjawab pertanyaannya ini. " _Speed boat._ " Balasnya .

Sakura mengangguk paham. Jadi prinsip atasannya bertolak belakang dengannya. Pantas saja Uchiha Sasuke ini sangat cepat marah ketika berhadapan dengannya, karena prinsip yang digunakannya adalah melesat secepat mungkin. Melaksanakan atau mengerjakan sesuatu dengan cepat.

Beda halnya dengan Sakura yang berpegang pada prinsip kapal selamnya. Tenang, tidak terburu-buru tapi mendalam, pasti, jeli dan cermat.

"Jika Saya─ Saya memiliki prinsip kapal selam _sir_.." katanya memberi tahu, "Tenang, tidak terburu-buru tapi pasti, cermat, teliti dan mendalam." Jelasnya.

"Bagaimana jika dalam menangani kasus ini─ kita menggunakan metode ku sir? Anda bilang Anda tidak mengerti cinta? Akan saya perlihatkan bagaimana cinta itu bekerja." Katanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasanya aneh sekali bagi Uchiha Sasuke bekerja bertentangan dengan prinsip kerjanya. Harus _slow_? Oh yang benar saja? Berapa banyak waktu yang nantinya akan terbuang? Berapa banyak berbagai hal yang tidak penting akan mereka lewati? Tapi─

"Saya tahu Anda tidak menyukai cara kerja saya _sir.._ _"_ kata Sakura, "Tapi beginilah keadaannya. Anda bisa menemukan berbagai kenyataan, tidak hanya satu peristiwa, bahkan mungkin lebih!"

"Baiklah," balasnya dengan nada tak peduli. "jelaskan cara kerjamu!"

"Dalam novel seorang Hyuuga yang pernah ku baca bahwa dalam menyelesaikan masalah kita tidak hanya harus melihat fakta-fakt─"

"HARUNO! Ini bukan serial drama atau novel yang kau baca.. tapi bagaimana cara kita menyelesaikan semua persoalan ini dan menemukan titik terangnya!"

Sakura langsung bungkam. Ia menatap atasannya takut-takut. Kenapa _sih_ Uchiha ini tidak setenang Uchiha lainnya? Kenapa Uchiha yang satu ini cenderung meledak-ledak?

Sasuke sendiri memejamkan matanya, berusaha kembali mengendalikan emosinya. Ya Tuhan, ia sendiri bingung kemana perginya pengendalian dirinya yang hebat itu? Dan kenapa ia meledak hanya ketika berhubugan dengan gadis ini?

" _Oke_ merah muda dengar," Sasuke menduduki bangku disekitar yang tersedia. "Kau lihat ini, fakta-fakta yang mereka temukan sebelumnya terlalu rapih. Kau mengerti maksudnya?"

"Tidak _sir_ ,"

"Begini, semua persoalan selalu menunjukkan keadaan. Melalui tanda-tanda dan bukti yang ditemukan tentu mengarah pada siapa si pelaku bukan? Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke melanjutkan. Tapi lihatlah, karena ketepatannya dan kerapihannya inilah yang membuatku bingung dan ragu. Tidak semua petunjuk biasanya mengarah pada si pembunuh. Apa kau pikir para pembunuh akan melakukan kesalahan yang begitu banyak hingga ia dapat ditemukan dengan cepat?"

"Saya rasa─ tidak _sir_."

"Benar," kata Sasuke mulai bersemangat. "Aku meragukan kasus ini karena semua bukti terlalu jelas mengarah pada satu orang, yaitu─"

"Sagiri _sir_.."

"Tepat! Maka, kita analogikan dengan novel-novel mu itu? Apa para pembunuh selalu menampakkan ciri mereka?"

"Tidak _sir_ , mereka cenderung cerdik. Mereka membuat petunjuk yang menyesatkan para penyidik atau paling tidak, mereka membuat petunjuk ganda. Tapi ini─" Sakura menggantung kalimatnya. Matanya menyala-nyala. Ia melihat wajah atasannya yang menyeringai sangat tampan. Namun bukan itu, ia rasa─ ia tahu apa jawabannya. "Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah ada pembunuh lain, _sir_?" tambah Sakura antusias.

"Aku rasa itulah tugas kita sekarang!" Ucap Sasuke penuh arti. "Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus menemui seseorang yang sangat menarik perhatianku."

Dan di sinilah Sakura berada.

Di sebuah ruangan yang pengap karena ukurannya yang sempit, warna dinding yang bercat abu-abu tua, dan pencahayaan yang minim. Benar-benar ruang introgasi yang mengintimidasi. Mereka berdua mulai menduduki bangku yang telah tersedia, di hadapan Haruno Sakura telah duduk seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang polos.

Pemuda itu memiliki rambut cokelat panjang dengan poni yang tergantung di atas matanya. Pemuda itu juga memiliki iris berwarna cokelat.

Mengabaikan hal itu, Sakura segera membuka laptopnya dan siap menuliskan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut kedua pemuda diruangan ini.

"Saya tidak bersalah." Kedua iris coklatnya itu bergerak-gerak liar. Wajahnya yang polos mampu menyembunyikan segala hal yang mungkin saja benar adanya.

"Kau telah membunuh kekasihmu.. Hatake Shizuka!" Ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

"Bukan," sanggah pemuda yang ternyata bernama Sagiri itu. "Bukan aku! Aku tak melakukan itu.. dia.. dia─"

"Katakan yang sebenarnya!" Uchiha Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan aura mengintimidasinya. Dan ruangan itu semakin terasa pengap bagi siapapun yang berada di tempat.

 _Astaga_! Bagi Sakura, tatapan Uchiha Sasuke saja sangat menyakitkan. Apalagi didukung dengan ruangan introgasi yang berukuran sempit ini, dengan keadaan dan pencahayaan remang-remang yang menambah seseorang akan tertekan secara psikologis.

"Aku.. aku sangat mencintainya. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyangka jika kami akan berakhir seperti ini. aku kira ia akan menikah dengannya tapi.. tapi ternyata ia justru meninggal. _HUUAAAA..._ AKU TIDAK TAHU! AKU TIDAK TAHAN DENGAN SEMUA INI! IA BAHKAN SEDANG MENGANDUNG ANAKKU! BUNUH SAJA AKU! BUNUH SAJA AKU! dan membelalaklah iris _onyx_ dan _emerlad_ itu mendengar kata-kata yang bahkan tidak tercatat dalam laporan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pernahkah kalian mendengar suatu daerah bernama Lisbon di suatu negara Portugal? Begitulah kurang lebihnya gambaran daerah Nadeshiko. Daerah kediaman dari seorang Hatake Shizuka di mana daerahnya bertempatkan di perbuktian rendah, di sebelah utara sungai Nam. Pesona daerah ini dikenal dengan masa lalu. Konon katanya di daerah ini pernah berdiri suatu istana kuno jaman samurai. Tempat ini juga tidak begitu jauh dari pusatnya kota. Hanya dengan menempuh waktu sekitar 27 menit kita bisa sampai di tempat yang kita tuju.

Di sinilah Sakura dan Sasuke berada. Berada di daerah Nadeshiko. Mereka akan melakukan sesi introgasi. Namun sebelum itu, tentunya ia telah mengantongi surat izin dari atasannya. Kini mereka bergerak ke arah rumah keluarga besar seorang Mayor Jendral bernamakan Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura memandang takjub rumah di hadapannya. Rumah seorang Mayor yang satu ini sangat berbeda dengan rumah-rumah lainnya. Rumah ini bukan rumah ala Jepang. Namun rumah ini lebih kepada rumah gaya Skandinavia. Benar-benar mengikuti perkembangan globalisasi.

Rumah yang terlihat dari luar memang simpel, tapi bagi orang-orang yang memiliki pengetahuan sedikit mengenai interior global seperti Sakura akan mengetahui betapa bernilainya rumah ini.

Mengenyampingkan kekaguman Sakura pada rumah ini, Sasuke menekan bel rumah. Tak harus menunggu lama, seorang gadis ─ salah satu pelayan di rumah itu membukakan gerbang.

"Maaf?" Kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut pelayan itu. Pelayan perempuan itu bersemu merah melihat pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ingin bertemu dengan siapa?" Pertanyaan pelayan itu menyadarkan kembali Sakura dari rasa kagumnya.

"Mayor Jendral Hatake Kakashi," kata Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan tanda pengenalnya sebagai seorang aparat kepolisian.

Pelayan perempuan itu mengangguk pelan. "A-ah, perkenalkan nama saya Ayame. Saya pelayan di sini. _Ano_ , apa Anda sudah membuat janji dengan tuan kami terlebih dahulu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, tapi kami harus bertemu dengannya." Tegas Sasuke. "Aku yakin dia berada di rumah bukan? Ia sudah pensiun, tentunya." Tambah Sasuke cepat.

"B-Benar sekali Tuan _─ ee─_ Uchiha?" katanya sambil melirik _name tag_ pemuda tampan di hadapannya. "Tapi ─ Tuan saya─"

"Ini sangat penting!" katanya dengan nada memaksa. "Ini mengenai Nyonya Shizuka." Bagai sebuah lonceng yang diperdengarkan sangat kencang pada indra pendengaran si pelayan, wajah gadis bernama Ayame itu memucat dan tatapannya menjadi kosong.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Ayame.

 _"Aaa─_ saya baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu, silahkan ikuti saya." Mereka pun mengikuti pelayan bernama Ayame itu.

Ketika memasuki rumah, Sakura kembali dibuat terkagum-kagum dengan rumah ini. benar-benar model Skandinavia. Penataan rumahnya sangat simpel, minimalis, multifungsi namun tidak mengurangi estetika dari sebuah rumah.

Rumah ini sangat elegan yang memiliki kekentalan pada edukasi. Terlihat dari berbagai macam buku bacaan yang tertata rapih di lemari-lemari, kemudian pencahayaan yang lebih ke alami. Warna rumahnya adalah putih, seputih awan dan berbagai macam kemudahan teknologi lainnya.

"Silahkan duduk Tuan, Nona. Saya akan panggilkan Tuan besar."

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar langkah kaki yang tegas. _Onyx_ dan _emerlad_ itu dapat melihat seorang pria baya, tengah menuruni tangga. Pria itu berambut putih, mata hitamnya kecil, sebagian wajahnya terututupi sebuah masker, membuat kedua detektif ini tidak bisa mengenali wajah asli dari orang ini.

"Selamat siang Mayor Jendral Hatake Kakashi." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada orang-orang kemiliteran. Ia berdiri dan saling berjabat tangan. Begitupula Sakura, Ia melakukan hal yang sama.

"Selamat siang." Balasnya kalem.

Setelah berbasa-basi, Sasuke mulai memasuki perbincangan mengenai tujuan datangnya mereka kemari. Putra Uchiha Fugaku itu menjelaskan bahwa sepertinya ada kekeliruan dari pembuatan laporan yang telah dibuat oleh detektif yang menangani kasus anak dari Mayor Hatake ini sebelumnya. Mayor jendral ini menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Tidak heran. Kesalahan bahkan kerap terjadi di kehidupan manusia. Itu sangat manusiawi, bukan begitu?" ujar Hatake Kakashi. Sakura mengangguk dengan senang melihat Mayor Jendral itu menerima alasan mereka ingin kembali membuka kasus mengenai kematian putrinya. "Tapi─ saya tidak ingin siapapun mengungkit ini lagi. Pembunuhnya jelas telah tertangkap!"

"Saya rasa Anda terlalu─ yakin?" pernyataan Sasuke yang bernada tanya itu membuat Tuan Kakashi itu menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa maksud Anda _ehh_? Detektif Uchiha?"

Detektif muda itu menggeleng tegas. "Saya dengar Anda adalah seorang Mayor Jendral yang terkenal di jamannya. Jadi saya rasa harusnya Anda merasa curiga dengan semua kenyataan ini?" Sasuke menyodorkan _copy_ an laporan catatan kematian putri Kakashi beserta pelaku pembunuhan. Ia melanjutkan─ "Saya rasa, meskipun Anda bukan dari bagian penyelidikan seperti kami berdua, Anda dapat menebak dan dapat memahami situasi. Tidak langsung menerima begitu saja laporan yang telampau jelas siapa si pelakunya."

"Anda merendahkan Saya?" nada dari Mayor Jendral Hatake itu mulai tidak bersahabat. Menyadari aura-aura yang tak mengenakan dari keduanya, Sakura berusaha menengahi.

" _Ahh_ , Tuan Hatake.., bukan maksud kami berkata kasar. Tapi kami memiliki surat perintah untuk menyelidiki ulang kasus tersebut. Kami tidak ingin ada kesalahan dan kami ingin lebih meyakin─"

"Meyakinkan apa Nona? Saya rasa semuanya telah jelas!" tukasnya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Saya lebih suka jika Anda mengizinkan kami melakukan penyelidikan ulang. Jika tidak─ saya justru meragukan Anda. Apakah Anda orang yang ada dibalik kematian putri Anda ini?"

"APA? KAU─" Mayor Jendral Hatake itu menyembunyikan kedua bola matanya. Mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Baiklah!" _akhirnya_!

"Baiklah! Kalian berhak melakukan penyelidikan ulang! Tapi jika semuanya benar, maka kalian akan Saya tuntut!" dengan itu Mayor Jendral Hatake itu meninggalkan ruangan. Namun, sebelum benar-benar pergi.. ia menambahkan, "Kalian boleh melakukan introgasi pada siapapun yang kalian mau! Dan gunakan ruangan yang akan diarahkan oleh Ayame." pernyataan itu membuat semakin mengembang seringai di wajah si tampan Uchiha Sasuke

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terimakasih Nona Ayame telah bersedia melakukan sesi tanya jawab bersama kami." Ujar Sakura ceria. Namun Ayame nampak gelisah. Wajahnya terus bersemu merah menatap ragu-ragu pada Sasuke.

Membuat Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Tidak perlu takut atau gelisah. Anggap saja kita hanya sedang mengobrol biasa. Ini hanya berbicara seputar Nyonya anda yang cantik itu." Kata Sakura tetap ramah.

"Nyonya muda Saya," gumamnya.

"Benar. Sebelum itu ceritakan tentang keluarga Hatake itu." titah Sasuke tegas.

Gadis bernama Ayame itu sedikit bingung, ia seperti sedang merenungkan sesuatu. "Nyonya muda Hatake adalah nyonya yang baik. Ia adalah putri satu-satunya di keluarga Hatake. Tuan Hatake memiliki tiga putra dan semuanya bekerja di kemiliteran. Putra pertamanya adalah Hatake Yamato, putra keduanya Hatake Son dan Putra ketiganya adalah Hatake Zaku. Mereka semua adalah kapten. Setelah beberapa tahun.. _katanya,_ barulah lahir Nyonya muda kami. Nyonya Hatake Shizune adalah _istri sah_ dari Tuan besar─"

"Apa maksudmu mengenai istri sah? Apa artinya ada istri tidak sahnya? " Sasuke kembali bertanya.

" _A-aah_ , bu-bukan begitu. Anda tahu b-bukan bahwa orang-orang pemerintahan apabila menikah akan ada pernikahan pemerintahan lagi. Yang mana artinya mereka tidak bisa menikah lagi, meskipun ingin dan─"

"Dapat dimengerti. Lanjutkan!"

"Y-ya..," Ayame nampak ketakutan. Atasan Sakura itu tak membiarkan sedikitpun terlewatkan. Gadis bernama Ayame itu melanjutkan dengan nada pelan sekali. "Tapi seperti yang Anda ketahui bahwa seorang laki-laki selalu memiliki wanita lain di hatinya dan─ dan─"

"Dan apa?" desak Sakura membuat Ayame dan Sasuke terjengit. Terutama Sasuke. Ia tak menyangka gadis merah muda ini tertarik dengan kisah cinta mayor tua itu.

"Dan Tuan menikah lagi. Tentunya tidak tercantum dalam buku kenegaraan. Itulah menurut ornag tua saya. Saya yakin jika anda bertanya pada orang tua saya atau yang lainnya bahkan tuan Hatake sekalipun, mereka tidak akan mengaku. Karena mereka sangat setia pada tuan. Termasuk saya." Bisiknya.

"Kau tidak setia! Kau baru saja membeberkan rahasia besar yang mungkin saja akan merubah semua laporan kasus pembunuhan ini!" sentak Sasuke. Membuat Ayame menangis.

Sakura yang mengerti hati seorang gadis mencoba menenangkan. "Saya.. saya tidak bersalah, saya hanya menjalankan apa yang Anda perintahkan. Tapi mereka yang sebelumnya tidak seperti itu. Mereka hanya bertanya seputar kisah cinta antara Nyonya muda bersama kekasihnya itu─ Sagiri? Ya Sagiri. Juga melakukan penyelidikan seputar itu itu saja." Ujarnya disela tangisannya.

Mendengar penuturan semua itu membuat Sasuke berdecak. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Ternyata detektif yang menangani kasus ini sebelumnya benar-benar payah. Dilihat dari siapa yang menyelidiki tercantum nama Uchiha Hikaku.

"Pantas." Gumam Sasuke. "Meskipun seorang Uchiha, orang itu tak pernah menunjukkan kelasnya."

Ia melanjutkan, "Kau tahu bahwa Nyonya muda mu tengah mengandung?"

"A-apa? A-aku tidak tahu." Katanya berdusta. Sasuke tahu itu. Gadis ini berdusta. Kemudian Sasuke memberikan kode pada Sakura untuk melakukan sesi introgasi pada anggota rumah yang lainnya.

"Untuk saat ini cukup." Sakura berkata dengan nada ramah. "Saya harap Nona tidak tersinggung dengan perkataan kami. Karena ini semua demi mendapatkan kebenaran dari kasus ini. Anda tahu bukan bahwa Nyonya muda Anda tidak akan senang di alam sana jika pelaku sesungguhnya tidak ditemukan dan justru kekasihnya sendirilah yang harus mendekam di penjara." Mendengar penuturan Sakura, Ayame semakin menangis. gadis itu keluar ruangan dengan tergesa.

"Saya tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu sedih _sir..,_ menurut Anda apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

"Banyak sekali kesalahan. Misalkan saja jika di sini kita memperkirakan karena cinta yang terhalang status sosial. Mungkin saja kenyataannya lain. Mengingat kita tidak tahu siapa pembunuh yang sebenarnya. Mungkinkah salah satu di antara Hatake bersaudara? Mungkinkah Ibu tirinya? Mungkinkah salah satu di antara pelayan? Mungkinkah orang lain? atau mungkin juga ─ Mayor Jendral sendiri?"

Perkiraan yang dilontarkan atasannya itu membuat Sakura menganga tak percaya. "Jadi anda mencurigai semua anggota keluarga? Bahkan Mayor Jendral?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Tapi mereka adalah adik dan kakak, juga Tuan Hatake adalah ayahnya Nona Shizuka. Tidak mungkin orang tua melakukan─"

"Mungkin saja. Banyak faktor yang bisa terjadi. Maka dari itu diam dan amati setiap gerak gerik dari mereka. Jangan percayai apa yang mereka kataakan begitu saja, tapi percayai apa yang kau pikirkan dan menjadikannya sebagai kemungkinan paling baik."

"Selanjutnya adalah Ichiraku." Ia─ Haruno Sakura, merasa ingin sesegera mungkin mendapatkan kasus menantangnya. Melakukan penyelidikan-penyelidikan, memperkirakan segala sesuatu. Kemudian sekarang, Tuhan telah mengabulkan keinginannya, setelah ia diberikan kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan suatu kasus, Sakura ─ merasa takut dan tidak percaya diri.

Kemampuan Uchiha Sasuke begitu luar biasa dalam memperkirakan segala sesuatu. Ia pemimpin yang tegas dan memiliki aura mengintimidasi. Dan Sakura lebih takut juga malu untuk berdiri di samping seseorang yang begitu hebat seperti atasannya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selanjutnya introgasi dilakukan pada Ichiraku, seorang pelayan yang bertugas sebagai koki rumah itu. Pelayan yang bertugas sebagai koki di rumah itu adalah sosok yang besar dan tangguh. Wajahnya sudah tak muda lagi, bahkan lebih tua dari Mayor Jendral Hatake itu.

"Terimakasih Tuan sudah bersedia melakukan sesi introgasi ini. seperti yang Anda ketahui ini hanya sekedar formalitas." Ucap Sakura dengan nada ramah. Pria bernama Ichiraku itu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kini gilirian Uchiha Sasuke yang melanjutkan.

"Bagaimana pandangan anda mengenai keluarga Hatake ini?"

Saat itu juga Tuan bernama Ichiraku menceritakan mengenai kisah awalnya bekerja di rumah ini. Ia menceritakan sewajar-wajarnya mengenai keluarga Hatake. Tidak banyak yang ia katakan. Ia hanya memberika keterangan yang sangat sedikit sekali.

"Dapatkah Anda mengingat menu makan apa yang Anda masak ketika kejadiaan naas tersebut?"

Tuan Ichiraku itu terdiam. Ia sedikit berpikir, "Tidak. Saya tidak mengingatnya." Sasuke menyeringai, tapi ia hanya mengangguk.

Dilanjut dengan ibu dari Ayame atau Nyonya Ichiraku, yang sama tidak memberikan banyak informasi. Bahkan terkesan tidak membantu sama sekali. Benar juga kata Ayame, bahwa mereka tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dari orang tua ini, karena alasan kesetiaan.

Bahkan cerita mengenai pernikahan kedua tuan Hatake juga kabar mengandungnya Hatake Shizuka _pun_ tak terungkit sama sekali. Sehingga segera Sasuke menyudahi sesi tanya jawab itu.

"Saya rasa cukup untuk hari ini" Ucap Sasuke pada Mayor Jendral Hatake. "Saya harap pemanggilan selanjutnya pada Hatake bersaudara dapat terpenuhi."

"Akan saya perintahkan mereka untuk datang dan memenuhi tanggung jawabnya sebagai kakak dari Shizuka."

"Tentunya." Balas Sasuke datar.

" _Ahaha.._ " Sakura tertawa canggung mendengar nada bicara dari kedua laki-laki ini. "kalau begitu, kami undur diri. Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya Tuan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke ketika mereka memasuki mobil, menuju markas mereka.

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang bisa membantu _sir_.., mungkin itu juga yang membuat Uchiha Hikaku- _senpai_ kesulitan dalam mencari informasi mengenai pelaku lain."

"Benar, tapi keterangan Ayame yang sedikit itu bisa mengubah _segalanya_."

"Saya rasa kita harus _menemukan_ Nyonya Hatake itu _Sir.._ karena─ entah kenapa saya merasa ia _banyak_ tahu. Sehingga keberadaannya di _sembunyi_ kan."

Sasuke tersenyum, senyum yang sangat tulus. Satu tangannya mengarah ke kepala Sakura dan mengacak-acaknya di sana. "Aku setuju denganmu." Dan Haruno Sakura merasakan denyut nadinya berpacu sangat kencang.

Di samping Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya menyadari sikapnya yang melunak pada si gadis merah muda itu, membuatnya tersentak dan melepaskan tangannya dengan tergesa.

" _SHIT_! umpatnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

─ **TBC─**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Tidak sempat balas _reviews_ , yang pasti fic ini mungkin akan terasa membosankan. Karena penyelidikan yang mengikuti prinsip kapal selam. Selain itu, dhe- _chan_ rasa _minna-san_ tidak terlalu asing pada Shizuka dan Sagiri. Mereka ada pada film Naruto di episode sekitar 235. Jadi bagaimana tanggapan _minna-san_ tentang kasus ini? benarkah pembunuhan? Siapakah kira-kira yang membunuhnya? Ayo kita memperkirakan siapa kira-kira di antara mereka **^_^** terakhir, maaf untuk segala keanehan & typo **^_^**

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Mind to reviews?**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Kuningan, 01 Juli 2017**_


	5. Chapter 5 Wanita bernama Tokiwa

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

' **Murder In Konoha'**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hyuugadevit─Cherry

 **[Uchiha Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi Sakura. hal itu dikarenakan setelah ia mendapatkan kasusnya, makan bersama atasannya, mendapatkan pelukan menangkan darinya, dan yang terakhir adalah perlakuan atasannya yang semakin hari semakin membuatnya nyaman. Andai saja sejak awal atasannya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu mau bersikap baik seperti ini padanya, pastilah ia sejak awal menyadari bahwa ia tertarik untuk mendapatkan seniornya itu. _Ayolahh_! Sakura bukan remaja yang selalu bertanya-tanya perasaan apa yang baru saja ia rasakan. Perasaan yang bergejolak, perasaan yang memaksanya untuk terus ingin bersama atasannya itu.

 **CINTA**!

Satu kata itu adalah kata yang sangat terkenal dikalangan para kaum hawa. Dan pada akhirnya, setelah sekian lama ia berharap mengalami hal yang sering dialami para remaja kebanyakan, kali ini ia diberikan kesempatan seperti itu.

"Aku mencintainya," gumam Sakura sebelum ia benar-benar menyelami alam mimpinya. "Ya, aku mencintai Uchiha Sasuke." Ia pun tersenyum malu-malu. Lalu pergi mengarungi alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mataharipun kembali menampakkan dirinya pagi ini.

Sakura telah siap dengan roti panggang beserta keju di antara dua buah roti yang kini digenggamnya. Disantapnya roti keju itu sambil memasuki bus. Setiap harinya menuju kantornya Sakura akan menaiki kendaraan umum ini. Atau jika waktu menunjukkan masih sedikit lebih pagi, ia akan berjalan kaki. Namun, kali ini ia ingin segera sampai di kantor untuk menemui.. _ehem_ ─ orang itu─ Uchiha Sasuke.

Mengingat nama atasannya, membuat gadis merah muda itu membayangkan wajah atasannya yang tampan. Ia tersenyum dan tertawa ringan ketika mengingat wajah atasannya yang tampan, kemudian ekspresi merengutnya, ekspresi ketika mengumpat dan berbagai ekspresi lainnya.

 _Ahh_ , betapa Tuhan sangat baik padanya memberikan banyak pemuda dan pria di sekitarnya. Tapi tetap saja baginya hal yang paling membahagiakan adalah ketika ia jatuh cinta pada atasannya itu. Sungguh suatu perasaan yang luar biasa.

Tak lama kemudian bus pun berhenti. Sakura tersadar dari berbagai imajinasi bersama atasannya itu. Ia menuruni bus dan berlari-lari kecil menuju kantornya. Satu suapan terakhir rotinya pun kini telah ia telan bulat-bulat ketika melihat atasannya yang super duper ganteng itu sudah berdiri tegak dengan rambut mencuatnya yang membuatnya terlihat keren. _Onyx_ indahnya melihatnya sejak detik ini dengan tajam? _What_? Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa senior itu menatapnya tajam? Kenapa wajahnya kini tertekuk? Kenapa kedua alisnya menukik tajam?

Gadis Haruno itu memperlambat lari-lari kecilnya, lalu melirik jam tangannya. Semuanya biasa saja, bahkan masih ada waktu beberapa belas menit menuju jam kerjanya. Namun, kenapa atasannya itu melihatnya seolah ia─ telat?

 _"_ _S_ - _sir_.." Sakura bersuara dengan nada gugup. " _Ohayo_ , "

 _"_ _Hn_." Katanya sambil berlalu. Membuat Sakura merasa serba salah. kesalahan apa _sih_ sebenarnya yang ia lakukan?

"Maaf _Sir_ , apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Sakura _to the point_ , sambil mengimbangi langkah kaki atasannya yang temperamen.

"Tidak."

"Lalu, apakah Saya─ "

"Diam dan ikuti saja." Tegasnya membuat Sakura mau tidak mau harus mengikuti kemauannya.

Keduanya terus berjalan dan memasuki ruangan yang belum pernah Sakura masuki. Melihat bawahannya yang terlihat bingung, Sasuke langsung menjelaskan bahwa ruangan tersebut adalah ruangan tempat seluruh anggota kepolisian unit khusus seperti mereka berkumpul dan merencanakan sesuatu.

"Jadi─ apakah kita akan merencanakan suatu taktik atau semacamnya, _Sir_?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang bersemu. Bagaimana tidak bersemu, bayangkan saja jika kalian berduaan saja dengan orang yang kau sukai.. tentunya apa yang kita katakan pun bahkan terkadang kacau.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke memandang bawahannya dengan wajah dingin. Melihat perubahan sikap yang sangat berbeda dari pada tempo hari membuat hati Sakura tercubit. _Apakah ia terlalu percaya diri karena merasa atasannya itu mulai bersikap baik padanya?_

"Dengar, surat izin melakukan introgasi untuk tiga putra juga Mayor Jendral Hatake telah keluar. Bahkan balasan dari Jendral senior itu berbunyi mereka siap melaksanakannya hari ini juga."

Sakura menganga mendengar penuturan atasannya itu. "Jadi─ hari ini ─ kita akan melakukan sesi introgasi kembali?" atasannya menganggukkan kepala.

"Dimana kita akan melakukannya, _Sir_?"

"Kita yang akan mengunjungi kediaman mereka. Karena di sana kita akan mendapat banyak hal menarik." Seringai andalannya terbit, membuat Sakura semakin tidak mengerti. Sungguh atasan yang penuh misteri.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

27 menit perjalanan menuju daerah Nadeshiko pun kembali ditempuh oleh kedua detektif Konoha ini. perjalanan yang _merefresh_ otak, karena sepanjang jalanan mereka disuguhi dengan pemandangan serba hijau dari pohon-pohon yang rindang.

Namun, sepanjang perjalanan itu Sakura sama sekali tidak menikmatinya. Ia masih bertanya-tanya kenapa atasannya itu kembali bersikap dingin padanya. Tidak ada Uchiha Sasuke yang manis seperti tempo hari. Jadi sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya diam dan merenung. Ia mungkin tidak seharusnya bersikap _sok_ _ceria_ atau baik di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke ini. Ia memang tidak akan bisa menaklukan hati sedingin kotak es itu.

Di samping Sakura, Sasuke merasakan betul perubahan pada gadis di samingnya. Sikap ceria , cerewet si gadis hilang entah kemana. Biasanya seperti yang sudah-sudah gadis ini akan terus berbicara, membuatnya kesal atau apalah. Tapi kali ini mereka saling diam dan itu membuat Sasuke _sedikit_ tidak nyaman. Keheningan itu terus berlanjut hingga kini mereka sampai di kediaman Mayor Jendral Hatake. Seperti biasanya, Sasuke menekan bel dan Ayame membukakan gerbang dengan senyum malu-malunya, tak lupa wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Gadis bernama Ayame itu membuka suara, "Selamat pagi Tuan Uchiha. Tuan besar dan anggota lainnya sudah menunggu anda." Ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Sungguh! Sakura sangat kesal! Kesal yang bertambah-tambah! Dan .. oh ayolah, di sini tidak hanya ada Uchiha Sasuke, tapi bersamanya ─ Haruno Sakura! Lalu kenapa hanya Uchiha yang disambut?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kediaman Mayor ini tetap sama dengan apa yang ada diingatan gadis merah muda itu. Tetap rapih dan bersih. Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki ruangan keluarga. Keduanya disambut oleh Mayor Jendral beserta ketiga putranya dengan tambahan seorang perempuan yang _katanya_ menantu keluarga ini.

"Selamat datang detektif Uchiha dan detektif Haruno, silahkan duduk. Bagaimana perjalanan kalian kemari?" Mayor tua itu berbasa-basi yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan singkat oleh Sasuke. Sementara Sakura siap mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengabaikan kebaikan orang tua.

"Selamat pagi Mayor Jendral dan semuanya. Perjalanan kami sangat luar biasa, seperti biasa .. pemandangannya sangat memukau." Balasnya menggebu.

Satu pemuda dari tiga bersaudara ini berbicara dengan suara yang tak kalah antusias, " _Ahh_ , perjalanan kemari memang indah bukan? Pemandangannya sangat indah detektif. Ngomong-ngomong.. perkenalkan namaku Hatake Son."

Hatake Son adalah putra ke dua dari Mayor Jendral Hatake. Ia adalah seseorang yang memiliki tinggi sama persis dengan sang ayah. Memiliki rambut yang sama persis dan wajah yang tampan dengan kulit yang sedikit putih kemerahan karena kenyang dengan sinar cahaya matahari ketika bertugas dilapangan. Sakura dan Sasuke memperkirakan bahwa wajah Hatake Son merupakan gambaran persis dari Mayor Jendral Hatake Kakashi ini.

Son mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Sakura tanpa memedulikan aura menyeramkan dari atasannya. "Anda sangat cantik." Pujinya sambil duduk kembali ke tempatnya. Mungkin hanya sekedar gombalan belaka, Sakura pun hanya menanggapi nya dengan senyum tipisnya.

Mayor Jendral Hatake kembali bersuara. "Saya tidak akan memperkenalkan mereka satu-persatu. Biarkan mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka sendiri pada Anda. Saya sudah menyiapkan satu ruangan untuk kalian melakukan introgasi. Silahkan dilihat apakah sesuai dengan keinginan anda atau tidaknya. Di sana sama sekali tidak ada hal-hal semacam penyadap atau alat perekam. Semuanya aman. Mari!"

Diikutinya langkah kaki Mayor tua itu.

Ketika memasuki ruangan, mereka mendapati ruangan yang lumayan luas. Bercatkan putih dengan dekorasi yang sangat kalem dengan jendela yang menjorok ke luar. Di sana hanya ada satu buah meja persegi berukuran sedang. Dua kursi memberlakangi jendela dan satu kursi yang menghadap jendela.

"Ruangan apakah ini?" tanya Sakura dengan ramah. Seperti ruang belajar atau ruang kerja?

Ruang belajar biasa. Tanggap Mayor Tua itu datar.

Beda halnya dengan Sakura yang langsung menduduki salah satu bangku, Uchiha Sasuke masih berdiri dan mengelilingi sekitar ruangan dan ia tiba-tiba menghampiri Mayor Tua itu dengan wajah yang semakin dingin.

"Saya tidak ingin melakukan introgasi di ruangan ini." tegasnya. "Bolehkah saya menggunakan ruangan tempat terjadiya perkara atau _kamar_ putri anda sebagai ruangan untuk sesi ini?"

Mayor Hatake itu mengrenyitkan dahinya tak mengerti, "Apa maksud anda? Apa anda mengira tempat ini kami sadap?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Lalu?"

"Saya ingin menggunakan ruangan itu dengan atau tanpa persetujuan anda!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Saya bersedia diminta keterangan sebagai orang pertama. karena pada pertemuan sebelumnya─ saya benar-benar masih dalam keadaan yang tertekan ketika mendengar kasus putriku yang sudah tenang di alam sana kembali di buka." Tutur Mayor Jendral Hatake pada kedua detektif yang kini telah duduk di hadapannya─ di ruangan tempat terjadinya perkara

Ruangan yang katanya kamar dari Hatake Shizuka merupakan rungan yang benar-benar luas. Ada meja belajar, ada sofa untuk menerima tamu pribadi, ada alat-alat elektronik yang dapat digunakan oleh penghuni, ada sebuah dipan yang sangat elegan, sebuah _pintu_ menuju kamar mandi dan pintu yang lain adalah sebuah lemari pakaian. Ruangan itu juga didominasi oleh warna violet. Ada juga sebuah _jendela_ berukuran sangat besar dengan kaca yang dapat dibuka dari dalam.

"Tentu saja Mayor Jendral. Anda bisa memberikan keterangan yang sejelas-jelasnya. Mohon untuk tidak menyembunyiakan apapun. Karena─ ini akan sangat berpengaruh pada kehidupan seseorang." Tegas Sasuke.

Mayor jendral itu menyeringai di balik maskernya. "Saya akan mulai dengan putriku. Ia adalah sosok yang sangat ceria. Dia gadis yang cantik dan manis. Gadis harapan keluarga Hatake. Putri bungsuku itu sangat kami sayangi, terutama mendiang istriku─ "

"Siapa istri anda?"

"Hatake Shizune. Dia adalah wanita terhormat. Ibu dari keempat anakku. Ia meninggal ketika Shizuka berumur 10 tahun." Sakura mencatat semua yang diucapkan oleh mayor jendral ini. tak lupa mereka mempersiapkan alat perekam.

"Silahkan lanjutkan." Kata Sasuke.

"Kematian Shizuka 1 tahun yang lalu adalah luka besar yang sangat menyayat hati kami. Kami sangat puas ketika detektif Konoha akhirnya berhasil menemukan pelaku pembunuhan putriku." Kedua bola mata Mayor Jendra bernama Kakashi yang kecil itu semakin menutup seolah kembali mengenang masa itu. Nada suaranya pun menjadi dingin, "Putriku adalah seorang sarjana hukum. Ia gadis terhormat yang ketika menyelesaikan suatu kasus persengketaan tanah, ia harus bertemu dengan pemuda bejat bernama─ siapa dia namanya? ─ Sagiri? Ya betul! Dia Sagiri." geramnya.

"Jadi mereka bertemu ketika putri anda bertugas sebagai pengacara yang menyelamatkan persengketaan tanah?" tanya Sakura.

Pria baya itu mengangguk, "Benar. Tapi sial sekali putriku itu! Gadis polos itu jatuh cinta dan dimanfaatkan oleh orang itu. Kemudian mereka menjalin hubungan," katanya dengan nada tak suka. "Tentu anda tahu detektif. Kita adalah orang orang terhormat, berpendidikan, dan bermartabat. Tapi kenapa harus menikahkan putri kami yang sempurna itu dengan pria bejad macam Sagiri? Ia menghasut putriku! Ia menginginkan harta kami! Karena saya terus menentang pernikahan mereka, si Sialan Sagiri itu membunuh putriku!" jelasnya meledak-ledak.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia segera mencatatkan semuanya. Sementara Sasuke masih memandang Mayor tua itu. "Apakah anda menikah lagi setelah kematian nyonya Hatake Shizune?" mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang diluar prediksinya, kedua bola mata Mayor tua itu sedikit membesar. Namun dengan segera ia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya tegas.

"Tentu saja anda tidak benar-benar menikahinya. Kita sama-sama bekerja dipemerintahan jadi tahu akan hal-hal yang tidak diperbolehkan─ "

"Saya bilang tidak, tentunya tidak pernah terjadi!" sergahnya. "Saya sangat mencintai mendiang istri Saya. _Hanya_ dia satu-satunya ibu dari anak-anakku!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu untuk saat ini cukup." Mayor tua itu pun meninggalkan ruangan.

Sakura memandang atasannya dengan ragu-ragu.

 _"_ _Sir_ ," katanya.

Sasuke meliriknya sekilas. " _Hn_."

"Anda marah padaku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari bawahannya ini membuat Sasuke tersentak. Apa-apaan katanya? Marah? Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana bisa ia marah pada gadis yang ia rindukan setelah satu hari tidak berjumpa karena jadwal libur? Rindu? Ya Sasuke rasa ini gila, tapi ia juga tidak mengerti kan hal ini. Dan ketika ia datang pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk segera bertemu Haruno Sakura, gadis itu pun datang sedikit lebih pagi dari pada biasanya.

Tentunya itu merupakan sesuatu yang sangat membahagiakan. Kemudian ia tersadar dari pemikirannya itu. Kenapa ia jadi seperti itu? Kenapa ia ingin sekali bertemu gadis merah muda ini? dan merasa─ bahagia? Ia juga mengingat bagaimana ia sangat lembut pada gadis ini. Maka dari itu, Sasuke kembali membangun tembok di antara mereka, kembali bersikap dingin dan acuh. _Tapi_ , ia kehilangan semangat dan keceriaan dari si gadis..

"Ti─ "sebelum Sasuke sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang pria datang dengan wajahnya yang tegas. Inilah mungkin gambaran orang-orang kemiliteran yang sejati. Sakura kembali pada catatannya dan Sasuke kembali ke mode detektifnya.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Hatake. Kami di sini akan melakukan introgasi sebagai formalitas saja," mulai Sakura ramah. Tuan Hatake itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, mari kita mulai dengan data pribadi anda. Seperti nama dan hal-hal yang sekiranya dapat anda beritahukan pada kami."

"Nama Saya Hatake Yamato. Putra pertama dari Hatake Kakashi dan Hatake Shizune. Saya mengabdi pada negara sebagai tentara angkatan darat, pangkat kapten." Terangnya

Seseroang di hadapan Sakura dan Sasuke ini merupakan sosok yang benar-benar memiliki wibawa, sangat cocok dengan pangkatnya, yakni seorang kapten. "Saya akan berbicara langsung saja bahwa keluarga saya ini sedikit bermasalah. Karena kami memang orang-orang berpendidikan sehingga sedikit masalah saja akan berakibat fatal. Termasuk hubungan asmara antara adik saya─ Shizuka dengan Sagiri. Tapi perlu anda ketahui bahwa kami telah menyelesaikan kasus ini dengan sebaik-baiknya." Katanya dengan tegas. Setiap kalimat yang terlontar seolah memiliki penekanan yang luar biasa. Jika orang-orang yang berhadapan dengan orang ini adalah orang biasa-biasa saja atau pemula seperti Sakura saat ini.. pastilah mereka akan berjengit atau apalah itu.

Tapi yang dihadapan Hatake sulung ini adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tak kalah dengan orang-orang militer berkepribadian yang tegas dan keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu bisa anda jelaskan bagaiamana kedekatan antara anda dan adik anda itu?" mendengar pertanyaan dari seorang detektive muda namun bermata tajam itu membuat Yamato tertawa datar.

"Baiklah.. baiklah. Sesuai keinginan kalian aku akan mengikuti kemuan kalian." Katanya informal. "Kami tidak dekat."

"Hanya itu? tanya Sakura kaget.

Hanya itu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan saat kejadian itu terjadi? Dapatkah anda menceritakannya?" _Onyx_ Sasuke meneliti orang di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak dekat dengan adikku itu. Tapi aku menyayanginya. Hari itu kami semua berkumpul dan memperingati hari kematian ibu kami. Shizuka hari itu memang terlihat aneh dan gelisah. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Sagiri. Gadis polos itu meminta keluarga ini mempertimbangkan Sagiri agar kami mau menerimanya. Kami memang berniat untuk mempertimbangkan hal itu. Tapi seperti yang anda ketahui, gadis bodoh itu meninggal ditangan orang yang ia cintai." paparnya datar.

"Waktu kematian diperkirakan sekitar pukul 23.00 waktu Konoha.. di mana anda saat-saat waktu itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Ia mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Waktu sekitar itu, baik aku, Son, Zaku dan ayah tengah bercengkrama di teras depan."

"Adakah yang anda curigai selain Sagiri di rumah ini?" kali ini Sasuke bertanya sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan muka pria Hatake ini.

"Omong kosong!" balasnya tajam.

"Baiklah, untuk saat ini cukup. Bisakah kami bertemu dengan istri anda?"

"Terimakasih. Akan saya panggilkan dia." Pria itu berdiri, namun sebelum ia benar-benar keluar ia berkata, "Anda tidak akan mendapatkan apapun istriku.!"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Kali ini yang datang adalah seorang wanita yang dapat kedua detektive Konoha ini tebak bahwa ia adalah seorang wanita yang berasal dari kalangan terhormat.

"Perkenalkan, nama Saya Hatake Yukimi." Ia memperkenalkan diri dengan berojigini. Yang mana sikap Yukmi membuat Sakura langsung bangkit dan balas berojigini. "Mohon kerjasamanya." Balasnya ceria.

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia duduk dengan sangat anggun. Hatake Yukimi ini memiliki kulit yang putih dan rambut yang bergelombang berwana coklat. Dia memiliki iris berwarna biru serta terdapat bintik-bintik di bawah matanya.

"Baiklah Nyonya Hatake. Kami akan memulai sesi introgasi sebagai formalitas. Apakah anda bersedia kami minta keterangan dengan sejujur-jujurnya?" mulai Sakura sangat halus.

"Tentu," balasnya. "Dari mana Saya harus memulai?"

"Bagaimana pandangan anda mengenai Shizuka?" tanya Sakura ceria.

Tapi Sasuke tidak seperti itu, pemuda dingin itu berkata dengan nada dingin sekali, "Ceritakan saja mengenai hari kematian adik ipar anda itu." Membuat Sakura sedikit menyikutnya karena berbicara seperti itu pada seorang wanita. Yang tentunya langsung di hadiahi tatapan tajam dari seniornya itu.

Perubahan wajah yang anggun dan tertata itu pun berubah. Matanya yang biru itu bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah. Namun sedetik kemudian ia nampak mampu kembali menguasai dirinya.

"Tidak banyak yang dapat saya ceritakan." Mulainya. "Karena kami─ maksudku, aku dan suamiku tidak tinggal di sini. _Ahh_ , tapi semua putra di rumah ini memang pergi bekerja bukan? Jadi aku tidak begitu mengenalnya. Aku hanya tahu bahwa Shizuka adalah anak yang cantik dan baik. Mungkin sesekali ia akan manja, itu wajar karena ia anak perempuan satu-satunya dan semua keluarga ini mencintainya."

"Begitukah?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. "Apa anda juga menyukainya?"

 _"_ _Sir_.." Sakura melotot.

"Apakah kau juga menyukai Shizuka?" ulang Sasuke dengan nada keras ketika melihat raut wajah menantu Hatake itu berubah.

"Aku sudah bilang.. semua mencintainya. Termasuk─ "

"Siapa saat itu yang menemukan jasad pertama kali?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

Nampaknya menantu Hatake itu kesal pada tingkah detektive muda ini. Sungguh sikapnya membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Tentu saja penajag─ anya." Jawabnya spontan dengan nada rendah di belakangnya. Membuat seringai Sasuke nampak di wajahnya yang tampan itu.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih Nyonya Hatake. Untuk saat ini anda sangat membantu." Kata Sasuke masih dengan seringai andalannya.

Menantu Hatake itu berdiri dengan wajah yang sangat kesal, kemudian ia pergi dengan tergesa. Sementara itu Sakura masih dengan keterkejutannya.

"Lihat? Satu langkah lebih maju. Kita menemukan fakta yang tak terdapat pada _hardcopy_ ini!." Sasuke menatap bawahannya dengan seringai andalannya. Sakura terdiam. Kenapa juga seniornya ini terus menyeringai padanya. _Kan jadi tidak konsentrasi._

Selanjutnya datang lagi seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang sangat ceria. Berbeda dengan Hatake sulung, juga Hatake tua. Kali ini yang datang adalah Hatake Son, yang jelas-jelas sangat tertarik pada Sakura. Tentunya hal ini membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman. Entahlah, ia tak suka dan merasa aneh saja. _Masa ada anggota kemiliteran yang seperti ini_. pikirnya.

"Hai, Nona Sakura. aku panggil kau begitu saja ya?" katanya dengan nada ceria. Sakura tersenyum sumeringah. Nampaknya kedua orang ini adalah kombinasi dua orang yang ceria. Membuat aura Sasuke yang mendingin pun tak terasa karena hangatnya kedua orang ini.

"Tentu saja. Silahkan duduk." Sakura mempersilahkan dengan antusias. "seperti yang anda ketahui bahwa kami akan melakukan tahap yang sangat penting. Jadi ─ berikanlah kami fakta-fakta bukan sesuatu yang tidak benar."

 _"_ _Wahh_.. Kau tidak mempercayai aku?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang pura-pura terluka.

"Langsung saja. Ceritakan mengenai korban dan di mana anda ketika waktu kematian adik anda?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak suka dengan kedekatan keduanya

 _"_ _Hahh_ ~ anda sungguh tidak sabaran," Balasnya dengan nada lelah. "Adikku itu sangat baik, cantik, pintar, tapi manja. Ia lahir setelah kami tumbuh sedikit dewasa. Jadi ─ aku tak terlalu dekat dengannya. Tapi jika ingin tahu.. anda dapat bertanya pada Zaku. Dia sangat dekat dengan si bungsu." Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke menganggukkan kepala. Itu tandanya Zaku memiliki kemungkinan yang sangat pasti mengenai korban. Entah itu mendengar keluh keshanya atauapa itu.

Pemuda bernama Son itu melanjutkan. "Ngomong-ngomong mengenai hari kematian Shizuka.. itu juga adalah hari kematian ibu kami." Katanya dengan nada lembut. Pemuda itu tersenyum, namun ada kesedihan di sana. Kini pemuda Hatake Son ini tidak seantusias tadi. "Kalian mengetahui bahwa aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya. Tapi aku menyayanginya. Sayang sebagai seorang kakak. Aku berharap saat kejadian malam itu adalah kejadian yang tidak pernah terjadi. Karena apa? Hari itu adalah hari peringatan kematian ibu kami dan menjadi hari kematian adik kami tercinta juga. Si sagiri itu menjerat adikku dengan tampang _sok_ bodohnya. Harusnya saat itu Shizuka tidak usah menangani kasus itu. Tapi─ sudahlah.. sudah jadi takdirnya seperti itu." Pemuda Hatake itu mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku.." lanjutnya. "Aku sudah menerima kenyataan ini. aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal apapun. Tapi orang tua punya pandangan mereka dan penilaian pada tiap orang." Ia menghelanafasnya berat. " _Ayah benar_ akan Sagiri. Ia yang _menyebabkan_ kematian adik kami." Katanya dengan wajah yang serius.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Dan yang terakhir Sakura dan Sasuke temui adalah seorang pemuda yang lebih muda. Pemuda bernama Hatake Zaku ini tidak banyak berbicara dan hanya diam. Bahkan ia tidak berniat memperkenalkan diri. Maka dari itu Sakura yang harus bertanya.

"Hatake Zaku kah? Sebagai kapten termuda di angkatan laut?" tanya Sakura. pemuda itu hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mohon kerjasamanya Tuan," katanya dengan nada canggung.

"Bolehkah aku berkata fakta yang aku temukan?" Sasuke langsung mengambil alih, membuat Sakura bungkam. Hatake Zaku menatap deketif laki-laki itu dengan pandangan sins. Kini ruangan ini mulai terasa dingin. Sangat dingin. Dua orang yang berwajah serius dan memiliki kepribadian yang hampir sama dinginnya ini membuat Sakura terasa bagaikan tenggelam entah kemana.

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya datar.

"Shizuka.. Hamil." Mendengar kalimat dari lawan bicaranya membuat kedua bola mata hitam Hatake Zaku melebar. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Anda bercanda? Tidak ada hal seperti itu! Adikku tidak mengandung!" tanggapnya dengan nada mendesis.

"Dan lagi.. kau tahu, bahwa sebenarnya adikmu lah yang mengejar Sagiri, bukan Sagiri yang mengejarnya. Sagiri menyerah untuk mencintai adik anda.. tapi dia.. dia seperti seorang yang tak tahu malu terus meng─ "

"Jaga mulut anda!" teriak Zaku hilang kendali. "Shizuka mengandung! Tapi bukan berarti dia yang menyerahkan dirinya! Dia melakukannya karena mereka saling mencintai! Baik Sagiri dan Shizuka saling menyukai dan─ kau tak berhak berkata seperti itu. Shizuka sangat berarti untuk kami, untukku. Dia putri keluarga Hatake satu-satunya. Sagiri adalah yang tersisa dari Shizuka.. sementara yang lainnya hanya kenangan yang tak berarti."

"Kalau begitu.. Shizuka sangat mencintai Sagiri?"

"Tentu saja. Dia mencintainya sampai ia rela─ sampai nafas terakhirnya ia tetap mencintai pemuda brengsek itu!"

"Lalu benarkah bahwa Sagiri yang meracuni Shizuka?" Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Tentu saja si brengsek itu yang _menyebabkannya_ mati." Balasnya dengan nada tak yakin.

Lalu Sasuke berdiri dan mencondongkan tubunya dan menghadapkan wajahnya di depan muka. "Aku sangat memercayaimu bahwa kau menyayangi adikmu sepenuh hati. Kau adalah orang yang ia percayai dan mengetahui semua tentangnya. Tapi mungkin sejak kebungkamanmu di hari kematiannya, adikmu itu tak bisa memercayaimu lagi dan menganggap rasa sayangmu itu palsu semua."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Setelah melakukan introgasi dengan keluarga Hatake kedua detektive muda ini pamit. Wajah keduanya ketika meninggalkan kediaman Hatake itu benar-benar berbeda. Sakura berwajah bingung, sementara Sasuke menyeringai puas. Melihat seringai yang kini terus ditampilkan atasnanya membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya. Maka ia langsung saja mengajukan pertanyaannya itu pada snag atasan.

 _"_ _Sir_.. bagaimana anda terus tersenyum sementara kita tidak mendapatkan apa-apa?"

 _"_ _Hn_ , begitu menurutmu?"

"Tentu saja. Semuanya hampir sesuai dengan apa yang terungkap pada _hardcopy_ sebelumnya. Bahkan anda tidak melakukan sesi introgasi pada putra ketiga Hatake. Anda justru mengatakan hal-hal yang... aku tidak mengerti."

"Dengar merah muda, banyak cara untuk menggali informasi. Bukan hanya dengan cara bertanya. Kadang dengan cara lain merka akan membuka mulut mereka sendiri." Jelas Sasuke yang langsung membuat _emerlad_ itu berbinar-binar.

Dan perkataan atasannya itu bagaikan sebuah mantra yang menunjukkan kesaktiannya.

Hari ini Hatake Zaku datang ke kantor tempat kedua detektif in bertugas. Ia meminta waktu untuk berbicara langsung bersama keduanya.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini. aku tak begitu tahu bahwa hal ini mungkin akan menyakiti Shizuka. Tapi kau benar, jika aku terus diam mungkin Shizuka di alam sana terluka."

"Itu pemikiran yang bagus." Kata Sasuke santai.

"Ya. Tapi aku juga tidak memiliki bukti apapun. Benar adanya bahwa sagiri tidak bersalah. Jika kau ingin menemukan bukti itu .. kau harus menemukan wanita ini." di sodorkannya foto seorang wanita dengan penampilan yang sangat kuat. "Ia adalah kunci di mana kebenaran akan terungkap seutuhnya. Setelah ini aku akan langsung pergi menuju tempatku bekerja. Untuk beberapa waktu─ tidak, mungkin untuk waktu yang lama aku tidak akan kembali ke Konoha. Biar... biar aku mengobati luka seorang kakak yang gagal melindungi apa yang ingin dilindungi adiknya."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pernahkan kalian mengunjungi sebuah daerah yang menurut kalian sangat damai dan menentramkan? Kali ini perjalanan Sasuke dengan junior merah mudanya mengunjungi sebuah daerah yang sepertinya jarang sekali orang tahu tempat ini. padahal Konoha adalah kota yang sangat luar biasa maju, ramai dan bising. Namun daerah damai seperti ini juga masih ada pada bagian-bagian dari kota Konoha yang luas ini.

 _"_ _Wuaahh_ , kemarin kita masih di antara keramaian dan kebisingan Konoha. Sekarang kita di daerah yang damai seperti ini. daerah apa ini namanya _Sir_..?" tanya Sakura polos. Kepala merah mudanya menyembul keluar jendela mobil─ menangkap langsung pemandangan indah yang di tersuguh.

"Masuklah, kau bisa celaka. "Sasuke mulai dengan nada memerintah. "Ini daerah _**Ai**_."

Mendengar perintah serta jawaban atasannya tentang nama daerah ini, Sakura segera memasukkan kembali kepalanya ke dalam mobil. ' _Cinta_? ' tanyanya. "Bagaimana mungkin daerah ini bernama.. _Cinta_ _Sir_?" sasuke hanya menanggapi gadis polos itu dengan gedikan bahu acuh.

 _"_ _Hufttt~_... mungkin karena daerah ini damai, seperti cinta." Ia menyimpulkan sendiri tentang nama daerah ini. "Semoga saja.. Tuhan memberkati kita berdua, hingga tugas kita kali ini dapat segera terselesaikan." Katanya sambil melakukan gerakan memuja Tuhannya.

Kedua detektive muda ini pun akhirnya sampai di daerah _Ai_. Sesampainya di sana mereka disuguhi dengan bangunan-bangunan kuno. Khas sekali Jepangnya, namun ada sedikit pengaruh barat pada bangunan-bangunan tertentu. Terutama ketika Sasuke dan Sakura mengunjungi gereja yang menjadi tempat tujuan keduanya datang ke tempat ini. Jelas sekali bahwa gereja ini merupakan peninggalan ketika jama perang dunia dahulu.

Saat itu keduanya di sambut oleh seorang pastur yang kala itu tengah berbincang dengan seorang yang mungkin tengah meminta pencerahannya. Kemudian mereka menghampirinya setelah orang itu pergi.

"Selamat siang, bapak." Sasuke tersenyum tipis menyapa orang yang diharapkannya dapat memberinya informasi.

"Selamat siang anakku." Pastur yang diperkirakan Sakura berumur sudah sangat tua itu tersenyum penuh arti pada kedua tamunya. "Masuklah ke dalam." Katanya sambil lalu.

Dengan tampang kebingungan Sakura mengikuti Pastur yang berjalan bersama Sasuke. Ketika memasuki gereja itu Sakura dibuat terkagum-kagum. Gereja yang nampak biasa saja dari luar itu ternyata sangat indah jika kau melihatnya dari dalam. Gambaran jelasnya mengenai gereja ini hampir sama dengan gereja rotredrik yang berada di Indonesia. Sakura hapal tempat itu ketika keluarga Uchiha Obito membawanya berlibur ke Negara asal bunga Raflesia Arnoldi di temukan.

Pastur itu membawa mereka ke ruangan yang lain. Ruangan yang lebih santai dan bukan tempat peribadatan. Keduanya menduduki tempat duduk dari kayu jati dengan canggung ketika pastur itu meminta mereka untuk duduk berdampingan, sementara pastur itu duduk di hadapan keduanya.

"Adakah sesuatu hal yang membuat anakku kesulitan?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut. "Aku akan mendengarkan dengan baik dan menyimpan rahasia dua insan yang memang membutuhkan tempat untuk berbagi masalahnya.'

Sakura tersenyum sumeringah, ia menjawab dengan antusias. "Aku sungguh suka dengan gereja anda ini. gereja yang sangat indah dan agung. Boleh kah aku mengambil beberapa foto?" lalu Sakura menyadari sikapnya yang kekanakan ketika merasakan aura tak bersahabat dari teman duduknya itu. Jadi ia duduk dengan wajah tertunduk sambil berkata, "Maafkan aku, aku... bersalah."

Pastur itu tertawa dengan ringan melihat gadis muda dihadapannya ini. kini tatapannya di arahkan pada sang pemuda yang berwajah serius. Pemuda yang tampan. "Kalian pasangan kekasih?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke langsung.

"Jangan malu nak. Kalian di sini akan menemukan pencerahan. Apapun itu masalahnya. Jika kalian ingin menikah tapi keluarga kalian tidak merestui, aku mungkin memiliki solusinya."

"Bukan seperti itu bapak." Sasuke mulai gusar, perbincangan ini tentunya sangat melenceng dari apa yang memang ia hendak tuju. Ia tahu _sih_ berangkat ke gereja dengan seorang gadis tanpa keluarga dengan keadaan seperti ini pasti akan membuat asumsi siapapun bahwa keduanya hendak kawin lari. "Kedatangan kami kemari untuk mencari seorang kerabat jauh yang telah lama tidak kami jumpai."

"Begitukah? Maafkan aku. Siapakah yang hendak kau cari nak?"

"Seorang wanita sekitar umur 50 tahunan. Ia memiliki nama Tokiwa." Sela Sakura.

 _"_ _Aaa_ \- Aku tidak dapat mengingatnya dengan pasti. Tapi aku sepertinya pernah mendengarnya."

"Tunjukkan fotonya." Kata Sasuke.

Ditunjukkannya oleh Sakura foto seorang wanita dengan penampilan kuat itu. Wajah yang kuat. Mata yang tajam dan menggambarkan seseorang yang berkepala dingin.

"Aku ingat." Ucapnya. "Ia Griselda. Ya Griselda, bukan Tokiwa."

"Begitu. Bolehkah kami bertemu dengannya bapak?"

"Tentu saja. Kalian tinggal berjalan tak jauh dari gereja ini. sekitar 5 atau 6 rumah, maka kau akan menemukan rumah Griselda. Di sana ia tinggal sendiri. Kasihan sekali wanita itu. Kasihan sekali. Kunjungilah ia sesekali di lain waktu. Wanita itu pasti mengharapkan kedatangan kalian."

"Terimakasih bapak." mata Sasuke berkilat semangat. Begitupula Sakura.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _"_ _Sir_.. kenapa kita disangka akan menikah _ya_ oleh pastur tua itu. Padahal kita _kan_ memiliki urusan lain." Ujar Sakura dengan malu-malu diperjalanan mereka menuju rumah wanita yang katanya bernama Griselda itu.

Merasa tak mendapatkan sahutan dari atasannya, Sakura terdiam dan melihat ke arah depan di mana atasannya tadi berjalan di depannya. Namun ternyata atasannya itu tidak berada di sana, bahkan jarak mereka sangat jauh. _Sialan_! Jadi ia ditinggalkan? Kini kakinya membawa Sakura berlari-lari kecil dan mencengkram kecil jaket hitam milik atasannya itu.

 _"_ _Sir_.. anda meninggalkanku?" Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kita kan _team_ , kenapa anda seolah bekerja sendiri."

Mendengar keluhan juniornya ini membuat Sasuke tak habis pikir. Ia berhenti berjalan dan mengetuk dahi Sakura asal.

"Bodoh. Kita harus bergerak cepat."

Dan ia kembali berjalan dengan cepat. _Astaga_! Entah kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba hampir meloncat ketika melihat raut wajah lucu merajuknya si merah muda itu. Belum lagi ia tadi dengan tidak sadar mengetukkan dua jari pada dahi si gadis. _Gilaa... ini benar benar gila!_ Dipercepatnya langkahnya itu dan sampailah mereka di tempat yang mereka tuju. Sasuke dengan canggung menatap gadis yang kini masih manyun dengan kaki yang terus menendang-nendang kerikil disekitr halaman.

 _"_ _Hey_ kau, Merah muda!" katanya mulai mengeluarkan kebiasaan lamanya. "Ketuklah pintu itu dan berbasa-basi sanah!"

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu semakin memanyunkan bibirnya sambil sesekali menggrutu, tak berusaha menutupi kekesalannya. Ia memberikan tatapan tak sukanya untuk yang pertama kali pada atasannya itu, yang membuat Sasuke hampir melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Merah muda, merah muda." Grutu Sakura.

Tangannya kini mulai terangkat dan mengetuk pintu bercatkan coklat itu. Satu dua kali tidak mendapatkan respon. Hingga pada ketukan ke empat, seseorang dari dalam membukakan pintu. Ketika pintu terbuka, baik Sakura dan Sasuke dapat melihat seorang wanita yang sudah tidak muda lagi berdiri dengan pakaian yang sering dikenakan oleh biarawati. Ya, Sakura tahu betul kostum itu. Kostum dengan baju yang sangat longgar dan penutup kepala yang gerah itu. _Ahh_ , ia tahu.. ia pernah menggunakannya saat ia _high school_ bermain peran untuk satu mata pelajaran.

"Ya," kata pertama yang keluar dari wanita itu sangat halus. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sakura tersenyum sumeringah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan harapan dapat bersalaman dengan wanita ini. Tapi wanita ini hanya diam dengan senyumnya. Membuat Sakura kikuk dan menarik tangannya. Di sisi lain Sasuke memperhatikannya. Hampir saja ia lepas kendali dan menertawakan Sakura yang polos.

Kini Sasuke membuka suara. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Kemudian Nyonya Griselda itu membawa keduanya ke dalam rumah dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk. Gambaran dari rumah ini sangat sederhana. Tidak ada yang spesial. Semuanya yang ada dirumah ini serba sederhana yang membuat penghuninya akan merasa selalu berada dalam keadaan santai. Dilanjutkan kembali oleh Sasuke mengenai maksud dan tujuannya mengunjungi kediaman ini dengan maksud dapat bertemu dengan seorang Nyonya dengan nama Tokiwa.

"Tokiwa adalah nama saya." Katanya jujur. "Namun sekarang saya menggunakan nama baptis saya. Saya sekarang seorang misionaris. Tidak menerima lagi tugas sebagai seorang _bodyguard_ atau apapun itu namanya." Tolaknya halus.

"Tidak," Sasuke segera membenarkan kesalah pahaman wanita ini. "Kami memang pihak pemerintahan datang kemari untuk bertemu dengan anda. Tapi bukan dalam artian kami akan meminta bantuan anda untuk tugas yang satu itu. Namun ada tugas lain yang lebih mulia dari itu Nyonya." Sakura mengangguk di samping Sasuke solah membenarkan perkataan atasannya itu.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya waspada.

"Menghadaplah ke pengadilan dan bersaksi bahwa Tuan dengan nama Sagiri yang dituduh sebagai pelaku kejahatan pembunuhan atas Hatake Shizuka adalah salah."

Dan sesuai dugaan atasan Sakura, kedua bola mata itu sukses membulat.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

─ **TBC─**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Teriamakasih banyak untuk segala bentuk dukungan teman-teman untuk fic aneh ini ^^ Saya bahagia memiliki kalian sebagai bagian dari hidupku. Ngomong-ngomong hari ini _anniversary_ dhe- _chan_ with **The** **B** **lues8** yang k 6th. Membuat kebahagiaan saya bertambah. Sekian, _See you next chap..._


	6. Chapter 6 Kekai Sumire

"Sir.. kenapa kita disangka akan menikah ya oleh pastur tua itu. Padahal kita kan memiliki urusan lain." Ujar Sakura dengan malu-malu. Diperjalanan mereka menuju rumah wanita yang katanya bernama Griselda itu Sakura terus membicarakan perkataan pastur yang sebenarnya hanya salah sangka.

Merasa tak mendapatkan sahutan dari atasannya, Sakura terdiam dan melihat ke arah depan di mana atasannya tadi berjalan di depannya. Namun ternyata atasannya itu tidak berada di sana, bahkan jarak mereka sangat jauh. ADUHH! Jadi ia ditinggalkan? Kini kakinya membawa Sakura berlari-lari kecil dan mencengkram kecil jaket hitam milik atasannya itu.

"Sir.. anda meninggalkanku?" Sakura bertanya hal yang sangat bodoh! Tentu saja ia ditinggalkan! "Kita kan partner, kenapa anda seolah bekerja sendiri."

Keluhan menyebalkan dari juniornya ini membuat Sasuke tak habis pikir. Ia berhenti berjalan dan mengetuk dahi Sakura asal.

"Bodoh. Kita harus bergerak cepat." setelah itu ia kembali berjalan dengan cepat. Astaga! Entah kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba hampir meloncat ketika melihat raut wajah lucu merajuknya si merah muda itu. Belum lagi ia tadi dengan tidak sadar mengetukkan dua jari pada dahi si gadis. Gilaa... ini benar benar gila. Bagi keluarganya, mengetukkan jari ke dahi seseorang merupakan suatu pertanda.. ahh sudahlah!

Dipercepatnya langkahnya itu. Sesampainya mereka di tempat yang mereka tuju─ Sasuke dengan canggung menatap gadis yang kini sedang manyun dengan kaki yang terus menendang-nendang kerikil disekitar halaman.

"Hey kau, Merah muda!" perintahnya dengan kedua tangan bersidekap , mulai mengeluarkan kebiasaan lamanya. "Ketuklah pintu itu dan berbasa-basi sanah!"

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu semakin memanyunkan bibirnya sambil sesekali menggrutu, tak berusaha menutupi kekesalannya. Ia memberikan tatapan tak sukanya untuk yang pertama kali pada atasannya itu, yang membuat Sasuke hampir melebarkan kedua kelopak matanya.

"Merah muda, merah muda." Grutu Sakura dengan nada mencibir.

Tangannya kini mulai terangkat dan mengetuk pintu bercatkan coklat itu. Satu dua kali tidak mendapatkan respon. Hingga pada ketukan ke empat, seseorang dari dalam membukakan pintu. Ketika pintu terbuka, Sakura dan Sasuke melihat seorang wanita yang sudah tidak muda lagi berdiri dengan pakaian-pakaian yang sering dikenakan oleh biarawati. Ya, Sakura tahu betul kostum itu. Kostum dengan baju yang sangat longgar dan penutup kepala yang gerah itu. Ahh, ia tahu.. ia pernah menggunakannya saat ia high school bermain peran untuk mata pelajaran sastra klasik.

"Ya," kata pertama yang keluar dari wanita itu sangat halus. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sakura tersenyum sumeringah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan harapan dapat bersalaman dengan wanita ini. Tapi wanita ini hanya diam dengan senyumnya. Membuat Sakura kikuk dan menarik tangannya. Digaruknya kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal sama sekali. Namun ia merasa itu perlu ia lakukan untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Di sisi lain Sasuke memperhatikannya. Hampir saja ia lepas kendali dan menertawakan Sakura yang polos. Benar- benar bodoh! Batinnya.

Kini Sasuke membuka suara. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Kemudian Nyonya Griselda itu membawa keduanya ke dalam rumah dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk. Gambaran dari rumah ini sangat sederhana. Tidak ada yang spesial. Semuanya yang ada dirumah ini serba sederhana yang membuat penghuninya akan merasa selalu berada dalam keadaan santai.

Kecuali salib-salib besar yang terdapat di beberapa penjuru., membuat Sasuke kurang nyaman. Dilanjutkan kembali oleh Sasuke mengenai maksud dan tujuannya mengunjungi kediaman ini dengan maksud dapat bertemu dengan seorang Nyonya dengan nama Tokiwa.

"Tokiwa adalah nama saya." terangnya. "Namun sekarang saya menggunakan nama baptis saya. Saya sekarang seorang misionaris. Tidak menerima lagi tugas sebagai seorang bodyguard atau apapun itu namanya." Tolaknya halus.

"Tidak. Tidak." Sasuke segera membernarkan kesalah pahaman wanita ini. "Kami memang pihak pemerintahan datang kemari untuk bertemu dengan anda. Tapi bukan dalam artian kami akan meminta bantuan anda untuk tugas yang satu itu. Namun ada tugas lain yang lebih mulia dari itu Nyonya." Sakura mengangguk di samping Sasuke solah membenarkan perkataan atasannya itu.

Ny. Griselda tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu.. apa yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Seolah mendapatkan kesempatan emas untuk bersuara, Sakura mengutarakan maksud dan tujuan mereka yang sesungguhnya. "Menghadaplah ke pengadilan dan bersaksi bahwa Tuan dengan nama Sagiri yang dituduh sebagai pelaku kejahatan pembunuhan atas Hatake Shizuka adalah salah."

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry

[Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura]

─If you dont like, dont ever try to read─

.

.

.

Dan sesuai dugaan Sasuke, kedua bola mata itu sukses membulat. Tak lama kemudian mata wanita itu berembun, menandakan bahwa Ny. Tokiwa itu sangat terluka dan hendak menangis. Wanita itu tanpa sadar menumpahkan air matanya dengan ekspresi kosong. Pikirannya seolah kembali pada kejadian di mana ia harus menjadi soseorang yang menyedihkan. Untuk menghentikan hal yang tidak di harapkan, Sakura mengguncang tubuh itu beberapa kali dan itu berhasil. Ny. bernama baptis Griselda itu menghapus air matanya dan berkata. "..Maaf."

"Saya tidak bisa membantu kalian." Katanya dengan raut menyesal. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Saya memang menjadi pengawal Nona Shizuka sejak ia kecil sekali. Tapi saya tidak mengetahui apa-apa mengenai hal itu. Yang saya yakini adalah Sagiri memang pelaku sesungguhnya." Katanya sedikit resah.

"Anda begitu yakin. Bagaimana jika saya katakan bahwa pelaku sesungguhnya adalah..." bola mata itu menatap Sasuke khawatir, "Tuan besar Mayor Jendral Hatake Kakashi?"

"Tidak! Anda salah besar! Mayor Jendral sangat mencintai putrinya! Kami semua mencintainya! Kami memberikan yang terbaik untuknya! Dia... dia bayi kami."

"Apa maksud anda bayi kami?" tanya Sakura serius sambil mengguncang bahu wanita setengah baya itu.

"Maksudku.."

"Dia... Shizuka... adalah bayi Anda dan Hatake Kakashi!" Tebak Sasuke yang nampaknya mengenai sasaran.

Wanita itu terkejut, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.. namun kebenaran terpancar dari matanya yang seolah mengatakan segalanya. "Anda.."

"Jika anda benar ibunya maka? Maka kenapa Anda melakukan hal ini? Anda tahu bahwa putri Anda tidak bahagia karena larangan kalian!"

Kini emerlad Sakura berkaca-kaca.

Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran keluarga Hatake ini. bagaimana seorang ayah dan ibu memberikan tekanan yang teramat dalam pada anak mereka hingga terjadi pembunuhan. Jika benar Mayor Jendral lah pelakunya, maka ia tak bisa berpikir lagi. Kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal.

Tapi Sakura tahu sebelum mereka meninggal, mereka selalu memberikan apapun untuknya. Kemudian ia diberkahi keluarga baru oleh Tuhan dan mendapatkan kasih sayang yang melimpah. Tak pernah ada paksaan padanya dari keluarganya. Bahkan sangat mendukung setiap kegiatan positifnya.

Keputusannya untuk memilih karir pun diberikan sepenuhnya, meski dengan berbagai rayuan maut agar ia benar-benar memilih profesi sebagai salah satu aparat kepolisian. Tapi entah kenapa keluarga ini sangat kacau.

Ayah membunuh anak.

Kata-kata itu sungguh mengerikan. Seorang kepala keluarga yang harusnya melindungi anggota keluarganya justru membunuhnya. Hanya karena satu alasan yang tak disukainya.. jatuh cinta.. pada orang yang salah.

Jika wanita yang mengaku sebagai misionaris ini benar ibu Shizuka, maka sungguh tidak bermanfaat ilmunya itu! Jika ia menutupi kejahatan suaminya dan menyalahkan orang yang jelas-jelas tak bersalah..

"..Anda!" Sakura dengan suara paraunya. "Anda sangat jahat!" serunya.

"Anda mengaku sebagai Griselda, anda mengaku sebagai misionaris, suami anda adalah seorang Mayor Jendral.. tapi kalian, kalian melakukan tindak kejahatan terhadap putri kalian. Kalian membuatnya meninggal!" Sakura memegang kepalanya dan berlari keluar dengan air mata membanjiri wajahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke melihat juniornya itu sulit mengendalikan emosi. Ada apa sih dengan gadis itu? Kenapa setiap berhubungan dengan keluarga, gadis itu selalu menangis histeris. Lalu ia menatap wanita yang kini sama tengah menangis tersedu-sedu di hadapannya.

"Tahukah Anda? Menutupi kejahatan adalah suatu dosa besar? Apalagi menuduh seseorang sebagai pembunuh tidaklah benar. Saya sungguh kasihan pada mendiang Shizuka, ia pasti sangat sedih, keluarga di mana seharusnya ia merasa terlindungi, merasa nyaman, kini menghianatinya. Gadis itu─ tentunya berharap laki-laki yang dicintainya berbahagia, tapi justru keluarganya sendiri yang menambah penderitaannya."

"Baiklah.. saya rasa tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan lagi di sini.. saya permisi."

Namun ketika Sasuke berada di mulut pintu, wanita itu berkata.. "Sagiri memang tidak membunuh Nona muda Shizuka." Ia menatap pihak pemerintahan itu sungguh-sungguh, "Tapi apapun yang Anda lakukan tidak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa ia pembunuhnya. Ia telah di hukum." Katanya dengan nada menyesal bercampur luka.

.

.

.

"Sir, maafkan aku." Sakura menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke dengan raut menyesal. Ia mulai berani berbicara informal pada atasannya ini. "Aku merasa... tidak mengerti dengan keluarga yang seperti ini dan itu selalu membuatku sedih."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia mengetukkan kembali jarinya ke dahi Sakura, kemudian berlalu.. berjalan menuju mobilnya. Sementara Sakura merasakan debaran jantungnya kembali berpacu. Entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa perlakuan atasannya tadi itu salah satu bentuk perhatiannya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah malu-malu menuju mobil.. tapi kemudian ia klembali berbalik dan berlari ke arah gereja membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

Dan di sinilah Sakura berada. Di gereja pertama kali ia berjumpa dengan pastur itu. Ia berusaha mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Tuhannya.

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi aku mohon, lancarkan setiap tugasku dan dia. Kami.. memiliki tanggung jawab yang mana mengungkap kebenaran. Nama baptisku adalah Raphaella, yang artinyaTuhan telah menyembuhkan. Aku tahu kau akan memberikan aku sesuatu yang akan mengembalikan kebenaran dan menyembuhkan hati yang terluka.." Kemudian ia berbalik dan ia melihat wajah itu. Wajah Ny. Griselda yang menatapnya sedih.

Sakura dengan cepat menghampirinya, namun wanita itu tidak di sana. Ahh, ia berdelusi! Dengan langkah yang cepat. Ia berlari kembali ke rumah wanita itu dan menerobos masuk rumah si misionaris.

"Nyonya, maafkan aku dengan tidak sopan menerobos masuk rumah Anda." Katanya dengan nafas yang memburu. "Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai putrimu." Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan mencoba mengerti, tapi ketika Anda memiliki rasa kemanusiaan dan pencerahan darinya.." Sakura menunjuk lukisan Bunda Maria. "Anda mau memberitahuku sebuah kebenaran.. sebuah cinta sejati dari seorang ibu pada anaknya."

Lalu wanita yang terlihat tenang dan berkepala dingin itu kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia berkata-kata tak jelas. Sakura masih menunggu, hingga ia berbalik dan mendengar wanita itu berkata "Hanya dia yang memiliki bukti ketidak bersalahan Sagiri, hanya dia." Katanya sambil menunjuk lukisan Bunda Maria.

.

"Kau sangat lama." Kata-kata ketus itu dilontarkan Sasuke pada bawahannya sebagai basa-basi. Tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan bahwa ia ... khawatir.

"Maaf sir.. satu tugasku, telah aku laksanakan dengan baik."

"Apa itu?"

"Berdo'a." Jawabnya. Putra Uchiha Fugaku itu mengangguk dan melajukan kendaraannya kembali menuju pusat kota Konoha. Seulas senyum ditampilkan dua insan yang entah kenapa detik ini merasakan kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di Konoha, Sakura dan Sasuke langsung menghadap atasan mereka Uchiha Fugaku dan melaporkan segalanya. Fugaku mengangguk mengerti akan kesulitan kasus ini. Pria Uchiha yang tak muda lagi itu beberapa kali mengatakan bahwa orang yang menangani tugas ini jelas sekali bersekongkol dengan orang-orang tertentu. Untuk itu ia akan mengeluarkan perintah pindah tugas pada dua detektive yang dianggap tidak kompeten jika benar-benar Sagiri terbukti tidak bersalah.

"Sidang untuk Sagiri akan diadakan kembali lusa." Fugaku memberitahu. "Kemungkinan mereka akan membuat Sagiri mendapatkan hukuman lebih berat."

"Lusa.." Sakura mengumam.

Sementara Sasuke memasang wajah seriusnya. "Saya yakin Sagiri tidak bersalah. Maka dari itu, kami akan berusaha mendaptkan bukti untuk membantunya."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, keduanya keluar ruangan Uchiha Fugaku dengan wajah yang berbeda. Kemudian Sakura menarik tangan atasannya dan membawa keduanya menuju mobil dan berkendaralah mereka ke tempat yang mereka pikir dapat menemukan bukti kongkret.

.

.

.

[Persidangan Kasus Kematian Hatake Shizuka]

Sagiri menundukkan kepalanya dengan lemas. Ia tak sanggup menatap orang-orang dengan wajah yang tegak. Pasalanya ia sudah lelah menghadapi sidang berkali-kali dan hasilnya selalu kalah. Pengacaranya berkali-kali mencari cara untuk membuktikan ketidak bersalahannya. Namun kekuatan Mayor Jendral sungguh luar biasa, tak bisa begitu saja ditembus oleh orang-orang lemah macam Sagiri.

Jaksa di depan sana bersuara dengan kata-katanya yang tajam dan menusuk. Memojokkan Sagiri sebisa mungkin. Sementara Pengacara Sagiri berusaha membela kliennya.

Hakim memperhatikan tiap untaian kalimat yang terlontar di ruangan sidang. Kemudian, pada detik-detik ia akan memutuskan hukuman untuk Sagiri.. pintu kayu bercatkan coklat besar itu terbuka lebar menampakkan seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda bersama seorang detektive muda nan tampan─ Uchiha Sasuke.

"Maafkan saya hakim karena mengganggu berjalannya sidang pengadilan ini." Sakura membungkukan badannya anggun. "Saya hendak menyampaikan beberapa hal yang memang perlu saya sampaikan." Katanya lantang.

Ia melanjutkan. "Tuan Sagiri... tidaklah bersalah!" katanya tegas.

"Ini adalah kesalahan, Hakim! Bagaimana mungkin seseorang sepertinya mengganggu acara sidang ini." Jaksa itu menentang kedatangan tamu tak diundang yang jelas-jelas menurutnya sangat mengganggu berjalannya persidangan. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi ia akan memenuhi tujuannya untuk memberikan kepuasan bagi seseorang yang menginginkan hukuman untuk Sagiri.

"Siapa Anda dengan beraninya mengatakan hal itu tanpa bukti?" tanya hakim dengan nada rendah.

"Nama, Uchiha Sasuke dan ini adalah rekan Saya, Haruno Sakura." Sasuke menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai detektif. Ia melanjutkan, "Tugas kami adalah menyelidiki kasus Sagiri, kami tidak bermaksud mengganggu namun kami akan menyampaikan fakta yang sebenarnya."

"Apa itu?" tanya Hakim.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Bukan saya yang berhak mengatakannya, tapi dia..." Lalu datanglah seorang wanita paruh baya dengan pakaiannya yang khas itu. Ia adalah Griselda Tokiwa. Wanita itu berjalan dengan wajahnya yang damai. Ia memperkenalkan diri dan mengatakan bahwa ia siap bersaksi. Selain itu ia disumpah atas nama Al Kitab.

Dimulailah kisahnya yang mengharukan. Kisah tentang dirinya yang hidup sebagai pengawal. Ia mendapatkan tugas sebagai pengawal untuk anak bungsu seorang Mayor Jendral yang sangat di hormatinya, Mayor Jendral Hatake Kakashi. Lambat-laun karena lama tinggal bersama keluarga Hatake, hatinya berubah rasa dari hormat menjadi cinta. Ia menyatakan ketertarikannya kepada Hatake senior itu dan perasaannya terbalas.

Mayor Jendral dan dirinya menjalin cinta, lalu ia mengandung. Ia pun dianugerahi putri yang sangat cantik,. Setelah ia melahirkan Mayor jendral hendak membawa putrinya. 'Aku memang mendapatkan izin dari istriku untuk menjalin kasih bersamamu. Namun aku tidak mengatakan bahwa jika bayi ini akan menjadi milikmu. Bayi ini adalah keluarga kami,. Kata Mayor itu dengan tegas. Sebagai seorang ibu .. Nyonya Tokiwa ingin bayinya dianggap oleh ayahnya. Dengan setengah hati ia memberikan bayinya. Maka diangkatlah bayi itu menjadi bagian dari Hatake dengan nama Hatake Shizuka. Dianggapnya bayi itu adalah bayi dari Nyonya Hatake Shizune dan mendapatkan cinta yang mendalam.

Namun, Nyonya Tokiwa juga seorang ibu. Wanita itu ingin bersama bayinya dan ia bersumpah untuk menutup rahasia ini rapat-rapat dari semua orang bahwa ia hanya akan hidup berdampingan dengan putrinya sebagai pengawalnya.

"Tokiwa.." suara Ny. Hatake Shizune dan tatapan terhadapnya lembut, "Aku mengizinkanmu bersama suamiku karena aku sakit.. aku tak bisa memenuhi kewajibanku terhadapnya. Terimakaishku untukmu.. tapi aku mohon, biarkan bayi ini menjadi bagian dari kami dan mendapatkan perlakuan dan pendidikan sama seperti yang lainnya." dan seorang Tokiwa hanya bisa mengangguk dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya. Maka hiduplah ia bersama putrinya, menyaksikan putrinya tumbuh dan dewasa, mendengarkan setiap keluh kesah sebagai seorang pengawal pribadi putrinya sendiri. Bahkan ia menjadi tempat nya menangis ketika Hatake Shizune meninggal.

Waktu terus beranjak hingga putrinya berhasil menjadi seorang yang berhasil dalam dunia Hukum. Gadis bernama Shizuka itu bertemu dengan Sagiri dalam satu waktu mengenai kasus sengketa tanah. Lalu timbullah perasaan cinta.

"Pada hari kematian Nona Shizuka.. ia selalu mengatakan bahwa apapun yang terjadi padanya bukanlah salah Sagiri. Ia meninggal atas kemauannya sendiri. Gadis kecilku itu... Ia bunuh diri. Saya lah yang menemukannya pertama kali. Namun, dengan tegas Mayor Jendral meminta saya untuk bungkam dengan adanya surat pengakuan Shizuka tentang keresahan dan keputusasaannya. Pada saat itu Mayor jendral melihat gelas yang biasa digunakan gadis kecilku minum. Dengan penglihatannya yang bagus ia melihat jejak tangan dan ia membuat semua ini menjadi suatu pembunuhan. Jejak tangan itu memang milik Sagiri. Tapi Sagiri memegang gelas itu karena ia datang pada kamar Shizuka malam itu dan memeriksanya, apakah kekasihnya itu meminum racun dan .. memang begitulah. Yang didapatinya adalah wanitanya yang telah meninggal dan ia , ia menjadi tersangka."

"Dan.. pada saat itu, aku lari melewati jendela karena.. aku ketakutan." Kata Sagiri dengan kacau.

Selesainya kalimat itu, Mayor Jendral Hatake Kakashi datang. Pria tua itu berkata pada Hakim bahwa yang dikatakan oleh Tokiwa benar adanya. Maka selanjutnya mengenai kasus ini bukan lagi urusan Sasuke maupun Sakura.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura hari ini merasa harinya indah. Ia menyayangi orang-orang disekitarnya. Ucapan selamat atas pengusutan kasusnya berhasil mengangkat nama atasannya. Uchiha Sasuke semakin terkenal dan digadang-gadang bahwa pemuda itu akan segera naik jabatan. Memang Uchiha Sasuke yang mendapatkan pujian, tapi ia ikut berbahagia dapat membantu seniornya itu.

─dukk

"Kau terlihat sangat bersemangat hari ini." suara berat nan tua itu membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Diangkatnya kaki Sakura, ia membuat gerakan meloncat sedikit ke belakang, lalu membuat ancang-ancang. Gadis itu berputar dan memberikan serangan pada bagian dada lawannya.

─Tak..

Berhasil di tangkis.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia kembali memberikan serangan. "Gerakan mu semakin baik." Suara tenang itu kembali terdengar.

"Kakek, jika gerakan ku semakin baik, maka aku akan bisa menghajarmu." Katanya pada Uchiha Madara. Ia menghentikan latihannya hari ini. Seperti biasanya, jika ada hari libur ia akan berkunjung ke kediaman kakeknya ini dan melakukan latihan bersama. Utamanya Taekwondo. Sakura sangat bodoh dalam seni bela diri asal Korea ini.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas matras. Kemudian meneguk minumannya. Uchiha Madara masih berdiri satu meter di depannya. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajahnya yang sangat tua.

"Hn. Selamat." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Ia merengut, lalu ia tersenyum. "Jika ia tidak mengatakan bahwa Bunda Maria meiliki bukti kongkret, aku tak akan tahu."

Madara terkekeh. "Dan rasa penasaran mu yang aneh membuatmu membuka bingkai Bunda Maria?" Sakura mengangguk malu. "Tidak sopan." Madara memberikan tepukan halus di atas kepalanya.

"Kakek," Sakura menatap serius kakeknya- Madara. "Ada satu hal yang membuatku resah."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku rasa ada yang bermasalah dengan diriku. Orang tuaku.. kisah orang tuaku.. ini sangat mengganggu. Setiap kasus yang berhubungan dengan orang tua akan membuat jiwa ku sedikit terguncang."

"Kau harus membicarakannya dengan doktermu.." Madara terlihat lebih serius dari cucunya. "Aku akan mengirimmu kesana."

"He'em.. Arigatou.."

.

.

.

Mendapatkan jatah libur selama dua hari merupakan sebuah hadiah yang luar biasa bagi Sakura. Ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk terus berlatih macam-macam seni bela diri. Ia mempelajari berbagai teori yang dapat ia pelajari dari berbagai tumpukan buku pendidikan detektif milik Uchiha Madara. Orang tua itu bahkan memberikan sedikit banyak penjelasan. Waktu liburnya ia jadikan kuliah pendek bersama Uchiha Madara dan bertemu dokternya.

Namun, betapa seriusnya ia pada pembelajaran yang di berikan kakeknya dan pertemuannya dengan dokter pribadinya untuk menceritakan segala masalahnya, Sakura tetap merindukan sosok atasannya. Meskipun rewel, judes, dingin, omongannya bikin nyesek.. Sakura menyukainya. Entahlah. Jadi.. saat ia selesai dengan jatah libur nya itu, Sakura lekas menuju kantornya dengan penuh semangat.

Ketika kakinya memasuki kantor dengan senyum sumeringah, senyumnya luntur digantikan dengan kekhawatiran yang dalam. Seorang gadis berumur 13 tahun berdiri dengan mata yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. Matanya memerah karena banyak menangis.

"Sir.." katanya pada Sasuke yang tengah berhadapan dengan gadis itu. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Aku rasa ia sedang mengigau." Balas Sasuke asal.

"Tidak!" Bantah anak itu. Gadis itu menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan berkata. "Tolong aku.. tolong hukum dia! Dia .. dia yang menyebabkan ayahku meninggal."

"Hey," Sakura meraih bahu kecil itu dan memeluknya. "Tenanglah." Katanya berusaha menenangkan gadis kecil itu. "Siapa namamu dan ceritakanlah pelan-pelan ... okey?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dipelukannya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambilkan air mineral. Gadis berhelaian ungu itu menatap Sakura , lalu Sasuke. Kemudian ia mulai membuka suara.

"Namaku... Kakei Sumire." Ia melanjutkan dengan suara yang bergetar. "Ayahku meninggal karena Ibu tiriku. Ia ,.. ia... membunuhnya."

.

.

.

 **─TBC─**

.

A/N:

Minna-san.. Terimakasih untuk waktu yang telah kalian berikan untuk menunggu dan memberikan dukungan, R&R ff saya yang tak seberapa ini ^^

 ** _Kuningan, 03 Februari 2018_**.


End file.
